


Team

by RhetoricFemme



Series: Team [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Fashion Designer Kaoru, First Time, Gen, Hurt, Long Distance Relationships, M/M, Makeup Sex, Romance, Sex, akito ootori, akito's got a stick up his ass but what's new there?, business kyoya, kyoya takes on life like a boss, long-term plot, these boys are in it for the long haul, yuuichi ootori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricFemme/pseuds/RhetoricFemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lately Kaoru has had plenty on his mind, but finds himself tired of leaving things left unsaid. Note: This story makes use both directly and indirectly of several in-manga facts, situations, and people. Some are 100 percent canon, while others I play with for story purposes. So... Spoilers ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

 

Steam drifted, dissipating toward an endless expanse of stars. The dulcet trickle of the infinity tub blended nicely alongside winter's secluded nighttime silence; an environmental luxury for which Kyoya was markedly thankful. He exhaled quietly, resting the back of his head against the bamboo interior whilst ghosting one hand over the surface of the calm water. The heat beneath his palm contrasted sharply to the awakening bite of February air.

Hand floating free, relaxed knees breaking water, the tired teenager deemed the physical deception of disconnect appropriate for the evening that had just transpired.

By no means unpleasant, the beginning of his night had left not enough said—emotions wafting aimlessly while intentions remained unknown. Amid all the confusion, a jolt of internal electricity promised to eventually end this feeling of incongruity, or stack onto it frustratingly and exponentially.

 

Earlier in the Evening…

 

Burnt orange rays of sunset filtered through the windows of Music Room Three, where its sole occupant gave a thankful sigh, as the more arduous portion of his day was over. Taking a seat in front of his laptop, Kyoya tried to remember where he'd heard that being introverted did not mean disliking the company of others, but that the introvert simply needed his time alone in order to recharge.

_It's getting late, though. Not sure whether I prefer taking care of things in the comfort of silence… Or the possibility of abrupt walk-ins aside, from the comfort of bed?_

Leaning into the desk, head resting against his hand, Kyoya skimmed through the cache of photographs in front of him. Pausing only to consider those that caught his eye or elicited an unexpected smile, a new collection of event images slowly came into existence. Coming across a recently snapped photo, a grin crossed his face whilst removing his finger from the cursor.

Frozen on the screen was the end moment of Ouran High School's inaugural sports festival. Hands on his knees, Tamaki wore a dual expression of exhaustion and shock. Feeling incredulous and undeserving, the picture allowed a rare, candid moment as the shadow king looked on in bewilderment, wiping sweat from the lens of his glasses.

_Add a proper sense of humility to the things Tamaki has managed to instill in me within the past couple of years…_

Hearing the soft click of the door jamb, Kyoya's attention shot toward the front of the dusk-saturated room. Artificial light invaded alongside the opening of the double doors, revealing the identity of the person standing on the other side.

"Kaoru."

Giving a wave, the boy made his way toward the desk without so much as a word.

As time wore on, the social makeup of the host club had seen various members of the club becoming closer to one another. While initial friendships remained intact, untried intimacies of varying degrees were being woven anew every day.

It had been as much a surprise to Kaoru as to anyone when Kyoya had taken him on as his second-in-command during the sports festival. Caught up amid his frustration and wont for success, it had been an immediate, but by no means impulsive decision to place Kaoru where he had.

Infamous for being one half of a brotherhood that thrived upon high-energy pranks and mischief, Kyoya's interpretation of matters determined that Kaoru was in possession of an unchallenged, yet brilliant mind. Insightful, considerate, with the ability to be ruthlessly calculating; there seemed little that Kaoru was not capable of. Coupled with the interesting sense of calm that Kaoru could hold over him, it would have been foolish for Kyoya to not keep him by his side.

Having reached his destination, Kaoru hovered over Kyoya's shoulder while glancing at the picture on the screen, and gave a short laugh.

"Ah, the day that Tono experienced the bitter taste of defeat…"

Working to suppress the bit of pride he felt, Kyoya nodded. "I might be somewhat slight in constitution, but rest assured I can give the average guy a run for his money."

"I'm sure." Pausing, Kaoru looked his senior over. "You know, Tamaki-Senpai may have been surprised to have lost, but I'm certain that it also felt even better to him than if he had won it, himself."

"Indeed. He's good like that." Pivoting in his chair, Kyoya turned to face his company, who now leaned against the side of the desk, arms crossed and shielding his chest.

"Kaoru."

"Hm?"

"What are you doing here?"

"What are  _you_  doing here?"

Quietly smiling, Kyoya raised an eyebrow at Kaoru's half-hearted attempt to deflect the question.  _Defensive and cute._   _Just how many people is he ever transparent with?_

" _I_ never left. Everyone else has been gone for over an hour, now."

The first-year answered with a casual shrug. "Then I guess I came back."

"Right. So, what's bothering you?"

"Why do you assume something is bothering me?"

Nodding slowly, it was a fair assessment that maybe Kyoya should not be expected to pick up on his personal undertones with such ease.

"Don't insult me. I'm the shadow king. Now, what is it?"

Twisting his mouth in contemplation, Kaoru made his way toward the middle of the room before dropping himself across an overstuffed sofa. Not entirely sure of what he was doing there, it seemed clear to both parties that his finding Kyoya in what was supposed to be the long-since empty club room was no accident. His afterschool wardrobe of jeans and a pullover served as blatant recognition that he had indeed returned to the club room after spending time elsewhere.

Listening to the pad of Kyoya's footsteps drawing near, Kaoru was appreciative for the shadowy pull that the darkness draped across most of the music room. Waiting while Kyoya settled himself into a partial sitting position on the arm of the sofa, he lazily dropped one leg off the side—his body at once both comfortable and apprehensive with the present situation.

_Chill out, Kaoru. Save for Haruhi and Hikaru, you pretty much spend most of your free time with Kyoya, anyway. Showing up here is not a big deal._

Inhaling, he decided that at some point it would become necessary to speak. "Lately I'm just frustrated with club, is all."

"Oh?"

"It's the girls, mostly."

"That's interesting, since the girls are essentially the purpose behind the club."

"Right. I guess I'm just feeling frustrated that they come in here, and think that they know us, when it's nothing more than an image we put in front of them. Seriously, what is that worth?"

"You're upset that your clients don't see you, for you? Or that they don't notice that as a host, what they get is a specific version of you. Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't crafting facades something that you and Hikaru have been doing long before we even had this club?"

Expelling a defeated laugh, Kaoru sat up to face Kyoya. "I suppose. Faking my way through relationships lost its appeal a long time ago, though."

Feeling more than sympathetic, Kyoya nodded. "Fair enough. But as hosts, we'd do well to remember that the girls live in similar circumstances as us. Coming to the host club promises them their choice of host, the attention and mild affections that come with him, and the company of others without having to put on airs. That's what the girls get."

"And what do we get?"

"Shouldn't that be obvious? At the end of the day, clients go home. Transaction over. We, however, built this club. We get that, as well as each other."

"Now you sound like Tono."

"It's true, though, isn't it? Tamaki set out to build himself a family of sorts, and to make people smile."

Nodding, Kaoru realized that there really was no other way about it. "Then mission accomplished."

"Indeed."

While he had no trouble seeing Kyoya's point, and even knew him to be right, for the moment, Kaoru deemed it too big a pill to swallow.

"You don't find it at all bothersome? Not everyone is selfish or oblivious, but hardly anyone sees the stuff that's right in front of them, either."

"Pray tell, Kaoru."

"For one, you'd think Hikaru's and my regular customers would take a hint from the octave of our voices, or from his penchant for moodiness which one  _really_  is Hikaru! Seriously, it's not that hard!"

Holding back his amusement, Kyoya put forth only solemnity, bidding this slightly riled version of Kaoru to go on.

"Don't anyone tell me that on cosplay days no one notices that Haruhi's picked up a few curves. Or that you're diabetic. Maybe the sharper girls notice, but don't care to say anything. They might find it polite or something, but that's annoying, too. How about Mori's obsession with—"

"Who told you I'm diabetic?" Sliding off the arm of the couch, the dissemination of this private fact piqued Kyoya's attention further, rendering him simultaneously curious and defensive.

Voice caught in his throat, Kaoru silently cursed himself for running off on a tangent. "You've said it yourself that you don't care for sweets. And you never finish them on the rare occasion that you accept them."

"Jumping from a distaste for dessert into a medical diagnosis is quite a transition, don't you think?"

 _What the hell, Kaoru?! Just figure out how to tell him what you want him to know._ "I guess so. That by itself doesn't mean anything. But…"

Leaving the sofa, he came to stand toe-to-toe with Kyoya. Left with even less light in the room than when he'd first arrived, Kaoru carefully grabbed the older boy by the hand, positioning his palm in the moonlight.

Watching carefully and remaining still, Kyoya internalized his feelings of surprise and sensation, lest his reaction interrupt whatever point Kaoru wanted to make.

"The tips of your fingers." Placing his own fingertips just beneath Kyoya's, he brought emphasis to the discoloration on his skin. "There. That bit of blood rarely goes away, from always having to prick yourself. Am I right?"

Quietly staring at his own hand with a mild sense of disbelief, Kyoya was unsure of what shook him more—that Kaoru would notice such a thing at all, or the electric presence sparking within him at Kaoru's touch.

Clearing his throat, Kyoya kept a straight face, while offering a whisper. "Well, you're not wrong."

"You also have a callous on the side of your middle finger. You shouldn't press so hard while writing."

 _What?_  Kyoya lilted to the side with silent, disbelieving laughter before reclaiming the arm of the sofa. Curling his fingers inward, he permitted himself a quick glance at their entwined hands before causing his own to fall away. Not entirely certain of what now transpired before him, Kyoya scanned his mind for recent memories that might bring some explanation to the evening's meeting.

_How am I supposed to process this? There's no use gauging him by his interactions with others. The twins closed themselves off for so long, that essentially a person is either in or they're out…_

_Forget about that. How about whatever it is you just felt? What do you call that, Ootori?_

"I think I'd be remiss to think that you showed up tonight merely to rant about rich and spoiled school girls."

Taking advantage of their increasingly dim surroundings, Kaoru ignored the flush in his cheeks, the quaver in his knees, and decided instead to throw some gumption behind his voice.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"See, lately I've spent a lot of my time watching my brother run himself in circles over Milord and Haruhi." Pausing for emphasis, he wet his lips before going on."And it's occurred to me just how annoying that can be."

"What is?"

"Seeing Hikaru take one step forward, move two back, then get angry with himself for letting things end up that way."

"I see. "

"But despite all that, he's trying to figure out how to tell Haruhi the way he feels. Not only is that admirable, but until recently that resolve put him a step ahead of me."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I don't feel like hesitating to fess up when I feel certain feelings toward someone, anymore. Especially when the only one standing in my way is me."

Having reached the crux of his worries, there seemed little else Kaoru might say in order to keep traipsing around the point he wished to make. Knowing as much brought him to a standstill.

"So, what then?" Kyoya inquired, "Do you plan on telling this person how you feel?"

"That's what I'm trying to decide now, Senpai."

"Alright." Shoving hands into his pockets with a deep breath, Kyoya started back toward the desk, intent on gathering his belongings. Walking past Kaoru, he gave a shake of his head. "Then let me know when you're ready to have that conversation. I'm not much for cryptic messages, and you testing me out in this way is not only confusing; it's tiring."

With the closing of the laptop went the last of the light. Eyes still adjusting to the dark, Kaoru made a quick stride toward the silhouette at the center of the room. Pinning the backpack to the desk, he stared past moon-flooded lenses and into Kyoya's eyes.

"I wasn't done, yet."

"Interesting. It sure seemed that way."

The lack of guise to his tone gave Kyoya's growing impatience away, filling Kaoru with a new sense of immediacy. It was time to act or be counted a coward. Bringing his free hand to the small of Kyoya's back, he forced the older boy nearer before engaging him in what was by no means a delicate kiss.

Inexperience parlayed to desire, with Kyoya forgoing initiative, if only to see what his instigator might do next. Breathing in his scent, Kyoya noted the blending of copper and obsidian before slipping his eyes closed. Enjoying himself thoroughly, he let escape a quiet, guttural sound of approval; his way of soothing his friend now experiencing this sumptuousness for the first time.

Taking a bottom lip between his teeth, Kaoru inhaled with surprise upon being met with mutual affection, as Kyoya began to gently lap at his mouth. Eager hands wandered to the front of the second-year's blazer before fingers came to rest around belt loops.

 _I don't think so. One thing at a time, friend._  Removing Kaoru's hands from their sensitive resting place, Kyoya laid claim to one hand while bringing the other to rest upon his ass. Trusting Kaoru to handle the rest, he raked his free hand through thick, copper tresses.

Digging his fingers into Kyoya's flesh, Kaoru imagined the two of them to be sharing a mutual sensation as he felt the subtle tug to his hair. Grazing along Kyoya's jawline, Kaoru's mouth came to rest at the soft crook behind his ear. Tasting the delicate skin, his own scent came to mingle alongside that of the friend he had begun to consider in entirely different ways.

What had started out as a sense of admiration of character and enjoyment of company, had developed beyond friendship, into romantic feelings for the Ootori's magnificent third son. It was a private, yet clear, recognition of his attraction toward men; and until recently it had been something he knew not what to do with.

**"As long as the people we care about understand us, the other stuff doesn't matter. Don't you agree?"**

It amazed him how in order for the most common sense of things to hit home, they needed to arrive through epiphany.

**"Why are you making that face?"**

**"…I just realized for the first time that you are really cute."**

Loosening the back of Kyoya's dress shirt, he moved his hand upward, discovering the warmth and flex of his back, savoring and massaging at the muscle. Intent to explore further, Kaoru's thoughts were interrupted by the loud chirp of his phone—Hikaru's ringtone. Untangling one hand from Kyoya's he silenced the device before rewrapping his hand around the same belt loops he'd been attracted to, earlier. Kaoru smiled at being met without resistence, only to have the inconvenient machine ring again.

Lightning reflexes landed Kyoya's hand in Kaoru's jeans, where he seized the phone before tossing it onto a nearby piece of furniture. Fresh heat surged through each of their bodies as the unintended foray into Kaoru's front pocket recharged the high stakes atmosphere.

Aware that the phone calls were certain not to stop, Kyoya took advantage in knowing their venture would soon be over. Placing one foot behind Kaoru's, he grabbed the younger teen by the collar before kicking his feet out from beneath. Managing to land them with a crass sense of delicacy, Kyoya crushed his hips against Kaoru's whilst kissing him deeper and longer than they had before.

Knowing that tonight there would be no full realization of satisfaction, he rolled off Kaoru, offering him a hand with which to stand up. An unwelcome cell phone rang in the distance.

Red-faced and out of breath, the two boys stared in amazement at one another. Hands on his hips, Kyoya nodded before mentioning that someone should answer his phone.

"Nope. I'm pretty sure I've never hated anything as much as I hate that phone, right now."

Agreeing on the incessant ringing as an absurdity, their voices blended with shared laughter while Kyoya retrieved the phone from across the room. Handing it back to Kaoru, he offered an honest, non-host smile.

"What subjects are you having trouble with?"

"What?"

"This term. Are any of your classes giving you trouble?"

"Oh." Despite the carefree appearance the twins upheld, the truth was that academics had never been a problem for either of them. "German, I guess."

"Deutsch?" Kyoya raised a knowing eyebrow, "I thought Spanish was your third language."

"It is. But at this point, I'm as good as native in it, so I picked up a fourth."

"I see. Then until you better figure things out, consider me your new German tutor."

He waited to receive Kaoru's understanding nod before picking up his belongings one last time. The phone calls had ceased, and had now been replaced by the dinging notification of incoming text messages. Kaoru let escape a sigh, while Kyoya waved goodnight before slipping out the double doors.

 

Later in the Evening…

 

Digging one heel into the ground, Kaoru exaggerated the crunch of pebble near the opening of the property's expansive driveway. In the right shoes, the gradient transition from pebble to flagstone created a distinct sound that since a child, Kaoru had never been able to get enough of. Regardless of having disappeared from the house over an hour ago, he neither regretted his visit to the third music room, nor his decision for the driver to drop him off at the start of the Hitachiin estate.

He'd waited long enough to make certain that Kyoya had left the building before closing up the salon and heading home. What had started out as a mission to declare himself had ended up as something else, entirely.

Having only ever made slight inquiries into Kyoya's own sexuality, Kaoru had simply been taking steps in order to come to terms with his own. Part of that being a personal requirement of admission of his feelings toward his friend, Kyoya's reception and encouragement had left Kaoru feeling somewhat empowered, if not also blindsided.

_I don't even know what happens next…_

Shoving bare hands into the depths of his coat pockets, the cell phone that he'd long since turned off reminded Kaoru of his brother, still waiting for him and as of yet, uninformed.. Powering up the device, the screen glowed green whilst informing him of several missed calls and text messages, all but one sent by Hikaru.

**From Kyoya, sent 6:53 p.m. – Have a good night.**

The message pleased him, and proving curiosity and courage in its own way. Kind and direct, it was a pleasantry that had been unnecessary to say. And yet, Kyoya had sent it.

_Okay, then. This will have to be good enough for now._

Taking a deep breath, he dialed the number to his last missed call. Barely two rings had transpired before a voice spoke, rife urgency.

"Kaoru! Where are you?!"

"Settle down, Hikaru. I'm in the driveway."

"The driveway? Where were you all night? I called you like three times!"

"Yeah. You called three times. Then twice more, plus a barrage of text messages." Not wanting to mince words over the phone, Kaoru temporarily settled for a misdirection of truth. "I was with Kyoya-Senpai at school, so I just turned it off."

"Why were you with Kyoya-Senpai?"

"Um, he's fluent in German and I'm not. Sorry I didn't say anything before leaving."

"It's fine. And I still don't know why you're taking German when you could be taking art history with me and Haruhi."

 _Well, I guess you'll know soon enough._  "Ich weist nicht."

"What?"

"I don't know."

"Why not?"

Laughing, Kaoru inhaled deeply, taking a hit off the clean evening air. "Don't worry about it. Listen, I'm hanging up now. I'll be inside in a little while, and need to talk to you when I get there."

"Alright… Everything okay?"

Smiling, it felt refreshing to answer Hikaru without the feeling of a chip on his shoulder. "Yeah. Everything is good. See ya."

Disconnecting their call, he sent off a quick text before shutting the phone off completely. Taking his time reaching the house, the winter chill tickled his lungs while a puff of breath dissipated in front of him. It was all he could do to keep the overwhelming onslaught of questions from sapping the remainder of his energy.

Grinding his heels back into the gravel, for the moment he let all else slip from his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.
> 
>  _And_ , I hate to be indiscreet (no I don't), but I'd absolutely love it if you guys would leave me comments on this story. Good, bad, or otherwise. It's definitely one form of a writer's sustenance, and I'd certainly get back with you. :)

Several weeks had passed since the inception of Kyoya and Kaoru's still undefined relationship. The days transpiring had seen the two boys making time for one another, often under the guise of Kyoya providing tutoring in German. In keeping with the premise, there would occasionally be an exchange of words in their now shared language, although the information served more as a means of better learning details about one another.

"Magst Männer und Frauen du?"  
"Ja."

"Hast du ein Mädchen geküsst?"  
"Nein."

"Hast du einen Jungen geküsst?"  
"Ja…"

"Wer war es?!"  
"Does it matter?"  
"Ja!"  
"Nein."

Maintaining a certain level of discretion, they had decided upon keeping their private affairs private, even from the rest of the host club. There had been a considerable lack of weight behind the decision, as it had less to do with a discovery of orientation than it did the desire to not rile things up within the club. Even so, Kaoru's eyes shone not only with relief, but with appreciation for being able to handle the situation his way, which appeared to be one thing at a time.

_He'll tell them when he feels like it, I'm sure. Then there's me. I'm not necessarily hiding anything. It's just that no one has asked, either. I suppose that's fair. And interesting, in its own way._

"Tamaki might not be too surprised." Kyoya had explained, "He's known my preferences for quite some time. But all things considered, it'd probably be simpler to just keep things between ourselves, for now."

"You mean how Hikaru and Milord have somehow turned up the heat in the battle for Haruhi's heart? While simultaneously egging each other on?"

"That, with the addition of whatever guff Tamaki's grandmother is putting him through. I still haven't unraveled what's going, yet. Feel free to inform Hikaru, though, if you haven't already."

Upon returning home that first evening, it had been all Hikaru could do to not pounce atop his brother, with whom he'd been out of contact for no more than a few hours.

"Oh. He knows."

"Surprised to have a gay brother?"

_"So that's it? You're into guys?"_

_"Pretty much."_

_Throwing a light punch to his arm, Hikaru breathed in relief. "So you were just revving yourself up to tell me? How long have you known?"_

_"That I'm gay? Not sure… I've had a notion for around a year, I guess. It's only recently that I can say that I really know."_

_Hikaru had laughed at his choice of words. "You had a notion, huh?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"You could have told me sooner."_

"Meh." Kaoru demonstrated with a tilt of his hand, "He was more or less neutral. He cares more about me just being happy."

"What about this?" Kyoya half-grinned whilst gesturing between the two of them, "I'm sure Hikaru wasn't expecting there to be any additional information."

_Making their way toward their wing of the sprawling estate, Kaoru continued to field questions, albeit answering somewhat sparingly._

_"Okay," Hikaru drawled, "tonight you were preparing to come out of the closet."_

_"You can call it that. Sure."_

_"Then really, where were you?"_

_"I told you that part, already."_

_"So you were really at school with Kyoya-Senpai."_

_"Yes. I was at school with Kyoya."_

_"Kyoya?"_

_"Yep…"_

_Hikaru paused out of question, Kaoru out of emphasis. The expression across the older twin's face confirmed all that needed to be said._

_"Kaoru!"_

_"What?!"_

_"What were you doing with Kyoya-Senpai?! No, don't answer that."_

_Rolling his eyes, Kaoru grabbed Hikaru by the shoulder, forcing the now bewildered boy to look him in the eye._

_"Chill out, Hikaru!"_

_"Chill out?! Why would I want to do that?!"_

_"Because if you really want to know what's been bothering me, I'll tell you! It's not so much about being gay. I've never thought it was wrong, so saying so… it's not necessarily easy, but it's not that hard for me, either. It was bothering me that I ended up liking someone but was afraid to say so. You know? Not much different from what you're doing with Haruhi. Well, maybe the stakes felt a little bit higher…"_

_"So… You went back to Ouran to tell Kyoya-Senpai that you like him?"_

_"Yes!"_

_Assessing Kaoru's mood, it could be deduced that his confession had been met with little to no emotional damage. In light of which, Hikaru was left with more questions, and remained certain that he might not welcome all the answers._

_"And what did he say?"_

_"Technically, at first he didn't say anything."_

_"Oh, sweet fuckall! Kaoru!"_

_"What?!"_

_Unwilling to run the issue into the ground, Hikaru conceded. Putting up an apologetic hand, he sighed. "Nothing… I'm happy for you?"_

_Ignoring the fact that Hikaru was questionable in his sincerity, Kaoru put one arm around his brother, bringing him in for a hug. "Great! Now that this conversation is out of the way, I'm going to bed. We can talk more tomorrow. I. Am. Exhausted."_

"No. No, he wasn't. Let's just say that for only being a few minutes older than me, he's taking his role as the big brother way too seriously."

"I see. Well, good for him."

"You say that now…"

.

.

The words on the page started to lose their significance as the scene outside the triptych window began its nightly blending of colors. Where only hours ago the snow glistened white in its brilliance, it now succumbed to evening skies, a pallet of navy and lavender married under the early star-flecked sky. In the distance stood mountain silhouettes, the outlines of which had caught Kyoya's attention, causing him to close the book that had occupied much of his afternoon.

Concentrating on the horizon, he failed to notice the push of cold air that rushed in with a group of students. A frigid hand came to rest upon the back of his neck, causing him to sink further into the cowl of his sweater. Glancing behind, he discovered Kaoru, windblown and chapped from a day on the slopes. A playful smile danced across his face, endeared by the shock of mussed red hair that lay beneath his now removed ski cap.

"I'm telling you, Kyoya. You missed some good skiing, today!"

"On the contrary. I didn't miss it at all."

Taking to the floor in front the lavish chair, Kaoru set to work on releasing himself from the bulky ski boots.

"Haruhi did better today, too. You should have seen her."

"What makes you think I didn't?"

"You took more pictures, didn't you?"

"Yesterday was the charming episode where you determined to keep a fellow host up on his skis—despite the odds being against you. Today it was about the 'proud papa' moment where Tamaki joined the rest of us; arriving in time to see the fruits of your labors as Haruhi once again took to the slopes."

Taking leave from the chair, Kyoya kept easy stride with Kaoru, who, boots in hand, now made his way toward the personal quarters of the lodge.

"In case you're curious, I didn't see Hikaru at all, today."

"Yeah." Kaoru sighed, "I called him earlier, trying to coax him out with a race down the black diamonds, but he said he was still too tired. Makes sense, though."

Kyoya agreed. "He's probably none too thrilled that the rest of the club has descended on your class trip." It'd also make sense if he didn't want to find himself sitting around with me, at the moment. Oh well.

Facing his own onslaught of feelings and frustration, the First-Year's class trip to the mountains had found Hikaru sharing a room with Haruhi. Having been presented with a prime opportunity to confess himself, it had taken sleep deprivation and an ill-advised trek down a mountain with the injured class president to finally push Hikaru into admitting his love. Content to merely have voiced himself toward her, his confession had also come upon the insistence that she not provide an immediate answer.

Kaoru shrugged, "He hasn't said anything about the rest of the club. Either way, he has more fun when everyone is around, whether he says so or not."

"Very well, then." Conversation came to an tranquil cease as they reached Kaoru's door. "I'm off to make sure Tamaki hasn't disintegrated in the hot springs. We'll see everyone at dinner."

"What a happy coincidence that you all chose a hotel within walking distance of our lodge."

Turning to leave, Kyoya allowed his hand to brush against Kaoru's. "I'm not so sure I believe in coincidence. See ya."

.

Navigating their way through a bevy of hungry students, Tamaki and Kyoya held onto their dinner plates whilst locating the host club's table. Allowing his best friend to lead the way, Tamaki worked to balance and protect the near-gluttonous amount of food piled onto his plate.

"You get enough ootoro, there, Tam?"

"Some of it's for Haruhi!" the blond declared, "Breathtaking mountain views and hot springs, yes, but I'll bet she's got to be thrilled to have so much fancy tuna at hand."

Kyoya smiled at the level of care and excitement Tamaki had come to demonstrate for every host clubber's favorite girl. "Don't forget that the first-years have been here for days, now. I'm sure even Haruhi has had her fill. You should've gotten her Kobe beef, instead."

"Shoot! You're right."

"Also, she's been avoiding the hot springs for obvious reasons. Maybe you could convince her to take a late night soak, though?" Glancing back, he angled his specs accordingly, his tone a playful mewl.

Turning quiet and reddening, Tamaki nodded in recognition of reaching their table, where everyone else had already assembled.

Having rendered club talk verboten for the evening, the seven friends spent the duration of the meal exchanging laughter and light-hearted banter, with even Mori regaling them with tales of a younger, less-than-graceful Huni on skis. "Unbelievable, yes. And also why you'll only ever catch him on a snowboard."

Considering his level of fatigue, no one had counted on Hikaru being particularly lively, but refused to give up on him, nonetheless.

Waving away another one of Tamaki's attempts to feed her exquisite food, Haruhi attempted to turn her attention his way. "What's on your mind, tonight, Hikaru?"

Sighing, he looked down at his arms crossed in front of him. "I was just thinking that I put the class prez through a lot, the other day. You know? He might be wanting his space, tonight. It might be nice for him if Kaoru were to move into our room, and Haruhi could stay with Kyoya-Senpai, instead."

Surprised to hear the suggestion, Haruhi glanced from Hikaru to Kyoya. Not ignorant to the surprised whip of Kaoru's head, she was slow to respond.

"I don't know, Hikaru." She started, "You're being considerate of Kazukiyo-kun and all, but you didn't even ask Kyoya about this. Not to mention he's not even staying at the lodge."

"I'm sure it'd be fine," he exclaimed, "Right, Senpai? There hasn't been a single room check since we've been here, and I'm sure we can leave Haruhi's virtue in your hands. Am I right?"

"Of course." Glaring over the rim of his glasses, his words came curt and dry, "Who better?"

Kaoru looked on in disbelief at his brother, unsure of what to say.

"No." Tossing a napkin over her half-finished plate, Haruhi addressed the table whilst looking Hikaru in the eye. "I can fix this right now. I'll extend an offer to stay with the class president, myself. I'm certain he won't mind. In fact, he might even be relieved. In the meantime, I think Kaoru should do as he pleases."

Standing up before anyone could respond, she took leave of the table, seeking out the class president across the dining hall.

Hands twisted in his lap, Kaoru gazed sideways at his brother, a blank expression that said more to his twin than any show of emotion could ever have.

Eyes full and apologetic, Hikaru bolted from the table as Haruhi exited the room.

The remainder of the table sat stunned and confused; the rest of the dining hall's chatter their last anchor to reality until Kyoya's voice pierced the air.

"Well," he started, reaching across the table for the cake Hikaru had left behind, "Here you are, Huni-Senpai. I think we can all agree that you deserve this more than its original recipient."

Placing the dessert in front of him, Kyoya nodded politely to his friends before departing on a similar course as the others. Standing in the hallway, it became unnecessary to assess which direction to take, as Haruhi's scolding voice wafted toward him from a nearby parlor.

"-don't know what's going on, or what you think you're doing, but I think I might have an idea, and—"

"It's okay, Haruhi."

"Kyoya-Senpai?"

"Sorry to interrupt. If you don't mind, though, I'd like to talk to Hikaru alone. Everyone else is still back at the table, if you like."

"Sure, Senpai. Looks like I need to pack my overnight bag, anyway."

Watching her move past, both boys waited for Haruhi to be out of sight before beginning their own conversation.

"Alright, Hikaru. It seems as though you have something you'd like to say."

"Where to begin, Senpai? Where to begin…"

"Honestly, I don't really care. Just let me know if Tachibana needs to retrain his main focus from my father's enemies, onto you."

"That's it. Right there."

"What?"

"You are an Ootori."

Unwilling to concede to his point, Kyoya decided to ignore it altogether. "Feeling sharp tonight, aren't you?"

"Whatever, Senpai. You know I'm right."

"No offense, Hikaru, but despite having spent the past two years together in the host club, and yes, counting you as a friend, you don't know that much about me."

"Sure I do."

"Enlighten me."

"Fine." Without taking his eyes off Kyoya's, Hikaru moved to close the door to the parlor before standing against it. "I'll admit that when Kaoru first told me the two of you were hanging out, I was more than surprised. But on that account, I could care less."

"Go on."

"My problem is that I don't see this going anywhere."

"And I fail to see how that is any of your business."

"He's my brother. So when he goes and starts dating another guy—that is what you're doing, isn't it?"

"We haven't put a name to it, but yes."

"Fine. When my brother is dating another guy—who happens to be an Ootori—I feel like I can see the end picture, and that isn't very pretty. And that makes it my business."

"You do realize that you're not giving Kaoru enough credit?"

"Sure, I am. It doesn't matter if he's just seeing this as first love or being for the long-haul. He's better than you, and you'll end up being the one who hurts him. And don't tell me I'm not right!"

Sitting at the end of a nearby chaise, hands clasped in his lap, Kyoya looked up toward Hikaru. Having so far kept their "tutoring sessions" at a respectable level of activity, Kaoru had more than once made it abundantly clear that he wanted more. While he hated to admit it, Hikaru had simply vocalized on the sort of worries that Kyoya had been harboring in his subconscious—insisting to himself that he could be a better man.

"It doesn't matter if he's just seeing this as first love or being for the long-haul."

Neither one of us has brought up either of those concepts, yet. I don't even want to think about the future right now. But first love?

"He's better than you, and you'll end up being the one who hurts him."

Sighing, Kyoya locked eyes with him. "Let's hope not."

Hearing the sincerity in his voice, the drop of pretense in his words, Hikaru couldn't help but lighten up on Kyoya. Taking a seat next to him, he softened his tone, but refused to dial down the conviction.

"It's just the three of us who even know about this relationship. Can you imagine what that looks like to me? Why doesn't Tono know?"

"Kaoru only recently told anyone at all that he's gay. Do your parents know?"

"They're not home much right now. He doesn't want to tell them over the phone, or as a passing comment in the foyer."

"Well, there you go. Give it time. Anyway, after what you pulled at dinner, it's very possible that the rest of the club knows."

Embarrassed with himself, HIkaru relented. "I'm sorry."

"I'm fine." Kyoya noted, "Apologize to Kaoru."

"Well, if I outed him, then essentially I've done it to you!"

Shaking his head, Kyoya gave a half-hearted shrug. "I don't care. Tamaki already knows that much."

"Do your parents know that you're gay?"

"Bisexual. And yes. They found out years ago. Up until now, though, I never bothered pursuing anyone, so it never mattered."

"Really." Hikaru raised a conspicuous eyebrow, "Could it be that you're actually gay, but told your parents you're bi to appease them?"

 _Fuck you, Hitachiin._ "I have the capacity to like girls."

"But I'm guessing you don't." Standing up, Hikaru indicated that his end of the conversation was now over, "That's fine, though. I'm sorry for being an ass."

"It's fine. It's what you do."

Rolling his eyes, Hikaru moved to open the door. "Whatever. Just don't mess up things with my brother."

"I don't intend to. And I could say the same to you. Your behavior tonight doesn't seem to have impressed Haruhi."

Sighing, Hikaru gave a defeated shrug. "Yeah, well, that may have been over before it even started. But I wasn't going to not try."

"Good for you. Tamaki needs a swift kick in the butt, anyway."

.

.

The after-dinner commotion had begun to die down as students stole away to common areas and bedrooms. Fixing himself an amiable face, Hikaru shoved his fists into pockets and trekked off toward his own room. Doing his best to keep the clientele run-ins to a minimum, he breathed a sigh of relief upon reaching his door. Stepping inside, he found Kaoru laying across a recently made bed, upbeat music drifting up from the handheld game he now tended to.

"Hey," he drawled, not looking away from the screen, "The maid came by a few minutes ago."

"Okay. Kaoru, listen, I'm—"

"She was about to change out the bedding, but don't worry. I stopped her before she got to this one." Peering up from the game, he patted the bed on which he laid, "If you're lucky, the blankets should still smell like Haruhi."

Hurt flashed across Hikaru's face, who took the jab as being well deserved. "I'm sorry, Kaoru. I was a dick tonight."

"Unabashedly."

"I know. Don't worry, though. I'm done."

Switching the game off, Kaoru tossed it onto the bed before meeting his twin eye-to-eye. "Good. I don't like being mad at you. And I'm sorry, too."

"What for?"

"I lied, just then. That bed doesn't smell like Haruhi. The maid changed it, too."

Raising his brows at the guilt-ridden Kaoru, he was unable to hide his laughter. He can think deviously when he wants to, but something about Kaoru is just so innocent. Clapping him on the back, Hikaru moved past his brother, collapsing face first onto his own bed, only to look up at the sound of his name.

"I know you just got in, but I'm stepping out for a while."

"Kyoya?"

"Yeah… Someone needs to apologize to him."

"I already did that."

"Good. In that case, I'm going out for the sake of going out."

Sighing into his pillow, Hikaru dismissed him with a tired wave. "Just don't get caught." Not bothering to look up, he was at once flooded with relief to hear Kaoru's reply come in his typically friendly and relaxed fashion. Bidding him goodnight, Kaoru turned off the lights before shutting the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's been reading! It's greatly appreciated.
> 
> This fic wasn't born out of any songs, but I definitely have been writing along to them. The rotation for Team has included 'We Are Golden' by Mika, 'Sweetness' by Jimmy Eat World, 'Team' by Lorde, and 'Talkin' About A Revolution' by Ben Jelen (originally Tracy Chapman, but I highly recommend Jelen's version). :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

 

"I'm about to make this permutation my bitch."

"Do it."

Kyoya tossed the twelve-sided Rubik's Cube in Tamaki's direction, who awaited the puzzle with eager hands. He moved the dodecahedron slowly, scanning it over while noting Kyoya's revisions. "I've been working this thing off and on for a week now, but it doesn't feel like I'm getting anywhere…"

"With your schedule, I'm pretty sure you'll have to work at it for at least a month before calling yourself a failure."

"Three weeks, max."

Two out of four claw-footed chair legs took to the air as Tamaki reclined backward, lazing with his feet upon the desk and making himself at home within Kyoya's hotel suite. Not caring about the possibility of impeding upon his friend's personal space, he'd made haste for the room immediately after the host club had wrapped up their awkward dinner. Thankful for having packed the Rubik's Cube, Tamaki carried it now as a means of communication amid distraction.

Rearranging slices of the puzzle, he inferred without looking up. "So. Kaoru?"

"Yeah," Sitting cross-legged on the bed, Kyoya exhaled while pushing on his glasses, "Sorry I didn't say anything. I kind of decided to let Kaoru determine things in that regard."

"It's fine. How did that happen, anyway?"

"Rather abrupt, actually." Kyoya caught the cube as Tamaki passed it his way, "Essentially, he tried to tell me two things at once, and couldn't spit it out. Ended up kissing me instead." Establishing a plane of red, Kyoya threw the puzzle back.

"What surprises me most isn't finding out that Kaoru likes you, but that he must have been perceptive enough to understand making a move on you would be okay."

"Indeed."

Setting the puzzle on the desk, Tamaki leveled the chair before turning to face Kyoya. "I mean,  _I_ didn't even realize you liked him."

Pursing his lips, Kyoya nodded slowly. "To be honest, that kind of crept up on me, too."

"Well, you did make him your right hand during the sports festival."

"That could just as easily have been you, you know. If you hadn't been the one causing problems in the first place."

"Nah. You'd just as soon done all the work yourself if you didn't think he'd benefit you. It's one thing to put Huni in charge of physical training. That's obvious. And it's no secret that Kaoru's capable, but it's the fact that his brand of thinking is conducive to yours that matters. You two make a good team."

"What makes you say that?"

"Stuff." Tamaki smiled, reaching for the Rubik's Cube again.

"Stuff?"

"I handpicked you and the others for the club, didn't I?"

"So?"

"I can see how you two would work well together. But, I'm just talking personality traits and logic," Tossing the puzzle into Kyoya's lap, Tamaki looked past his glasses. "What do you think?"

Sliding another row of colors together, Kyoya shook his head, "I'm trying my best not to."

"I see. So you actually do like him."

"Yes. But to what end?"

Raising his eyebrows, Tamaki did his best not to grimace. "I have no idea. That's for you to decide, mon amis."

"Is it?"

Laying down a sense of confidence and assertion, his now straightened spine enunciated his answering nod. "And no one else."

Pausing the conversation, loaded silence invaded the room as Kyoya mentally recounted all of the facts and educated guesses attached to his future as the son of a high-profile business family.

"You want to know what's absolute bullshit?"

"Hm?"

"The phrase 'coming out of the closet.' It's a ridiculous notion that makes no sense."

Tamaki kept his eyes on Kyoya, who in feeding his own frustration had begun to pace the room. "Um. For some people it's true?"

"But still bullshit. Never in my life have I felt as though I've been holed up in some closet. It's more like walking down a narrow hallway, not knowing who or what will be waiting at the other end."

"So… The fact that your parents think you're bisexual has nothing to do with you hiding the facts from them?"

"No." He stopped pacing, directing his gaze at Tamaki, who was only ever so blatant when he could sense a certain imperativeness to the situation. "I don't know."

"Okay. Here's a question. If your dad hadn't received that phone call back in middle school saying that his son had been found making out with another family's heir in their guest house, do you think you'd have told your parents anything in the first place?"

"But he did find out. Why speculate on a past that never happened?"

"Cause it's a valid question."

"If there were someone important enough."

Sighing, Tamaki let the puzzle drop to the floor, watching as it rolled across the carpet, landing soundlessly at his best friend's feet. "That's disappointing, Kyoya. But I guess you're right about the hallway being more fitting."

"How do you figure?"

"I don't imagine it's easy. It must be a pretty long walk. You wouldn't compromise the club or any of us in it by involving Kaoru if you didn't actually mean it."

Nodding, he folded his arms.  _He's right. But does this idiot even listen to himself? He's not without his own relationship issues._

Their quiet was interrupted by light knocking. Rising from the chair, Tamaki wagged an eyebrow at Kyoya while heading for the door, retrieving his Rubik's Cube along the way. Opening it, Kaoru waved to the two second-years from the other side of the threshold.

"Hey Boss. Leaving?"

"Yeah. I'm going to go see if Haruhi will play advanced commoner's games with me."

"Megaminx isn't a commoner's game, Milord. It's just a smart person's game."

Tamaki smiled as he stepped outside of the room, "That'll work, too. See ya, Kaoru!"

Walking across the room, Kaoru expressed his mood with an obnoxious groan before falling backward onto the bed. "I am so sorry for tonight. That sucked."

Looking to ensure their privacy, Kyoya turned the deadbolt before joining him, falling equally as tired and graceless onto the mattress. "Not your fault. And yes, it did suck."

"Hikaru said he apologized."

"He did."

Falling quiet, Kyoya listened as his mind began to reiterate words spoken by both Tamaki and Hikaru throughout the evening. Without moving, he glanced toward Kaoru lying beside him, his peripheral vision granting a slightly blurred depiction of comfort and innocence. The relaxed sound of Kaoru's breathing confirmed how since that first night, he'd reached some new sense of security and confidence, a variety all at once visible on his face while being wrapped in the sort of enigma which could only be unlocked by reaching a similar epiphany on one's own. It left Kyoya feeling equally ashamed as he was impressed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"What?"

Flipping over, Kyoya raised up on his arms, resting a hand on either side of Kaoru's head. "Do you really want to do this? With me?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't." Kaoru brushes a knee against Kyoya's groin, his expression soft but serious.

"Me too."

"Well, that's good news…"

Kyoya has been raised in an environment that subsists off of secrets and information that come strictly on a need-to-know basis. For certain people these things are nothing short of manna, with the acquisition of names, data, and assignments being the difference between a worthwhile life of longevity and a proverbial sense of starvation known only to pariahs. The older he gets, the more Kyoya understands that in some ways—in many ways—he is not one of those people.

Alas. For better or worse, his world is also theirs. Unwilling to bend to certain social conventions, he has decided to play cafeteria; taking only what will sustain him while refusing the tripe lingering at the edge of the plate.

"I lied before."

"About?"

"About being bi. I'm not. I'm gay."

Frustration tugged at Kaoru's chest as he was at once moved by Kyoya's honesty and upset that he'd so confidently defended a part of himself that ended up being nothing more than a falsehood.

"Is that so? In a way, that's kind of a relief. I was beginning to think I'd have to throw on a skirt just to get you to cop a feel."

Kaoru cracked a mock-seductive grin, resulting in the body above him to shake with nervous laughter.

_Wow, look at you… And I'm the one getting to see you like this. Why can't you settle down?_

"During my third year of middle school, the father of the boy I liked caught us together. He called my father to come pick me up, and at the time, saying I was bisexual seemed slightly less terrible than denying being into guys altogether. It was at least one better than the other guy."

"And you've stuck with that ever since?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Kaoru."

"It's okay. I'm pretty sure I get it."

Kyoya gave a slow nod, not entirely convinced that he did.  _Your family's empire is of a completely different design. I'm sorry you don't see them much, but I've met your parents, and they care just as much for your personal well-being as they do what you and Hikaru bring to the table. Your family taught you how to create and wants you to make the world beautiful. Mine teaches me how it thinks my time is best spent manipulating resources, and where to place people on a global industry chess board. Some days it's far too easy to forget that I descend from healers._

Looking down, his eyes met with Kaoru's, who remained laid out beneath him. Memories of an evening in Okinawa flooded his mind, as it had been the other time he'd found himself in such close proximity to another human being. In a single move, he'd demonstrated to Haruhi the physical distinctions between male and female, only to have her appreciatively call him out for the point he wished to make. Having also noted the lack of merit in claiming her, she brought voice to his quiet irony. He'd laughed then, as she had been unaware of the multiple ways in which her words rang true.

 _Sorry, Haruhi. You're lovely, but not what I'm looking for. That night was about protection._  Beneath him, Kaoru shifted gently, removing his knee from its sensitive resting place.  _Then this… Feels more like possession that's been coupled with protection._

A sweet, breathy whisper rose into the air. "Kyoya."

"Hm?"

"Tell me what you like about me."

Raising an eyebrow, he smiled.  _Alright._ "You're smart."

Simpering, a hand trailed up Kyoya's arm, unlocking the elbow that had been keeping him too far away. "No shit."

"Very smart." Bending inward, a kiss placed onto smiling lips.

"What else?"

"You're ambitious." Heat emanated between their bodies, slowly becoming more evident by the scarlet playing across Kyoya's face.

"Hm."

"Not very patient."

"I can be patient."

"Mm. Could have fooled me." Languid kisses laid against his jawline, "But you taste good."

One hand played at Kyoya's sweater while the other worked the muscles of his neck. Acting out of need, Kaoru dismissed the flatterer of his glasses, relegating them to the bedside table. Swallowing his nerves, he demanded himself to keep control of the situation, as it appeared the only means of attaining what he so acutely craved.

Two torsos connected, a deliberate action on Kaoru's behalf as he twisted out of his sweater. "And what exactly do I taste like?"

Flushed, Kyoya responded to the touch of their bodies, to the sight of Kaoru's bare skin, bringing his mouth to the hollow of his neck. Shallow breathes became the pizzicato to a metronome set by the thumping of their hearts, as Kyoya kissed and tended to his subject's collar bone.

"What I'd imagine sex to taste like."

"Have you ev—"

"No."

Mere mention of the word sent lightning and apprehension through each of them, with Kyoya now watching auburn-wisped eyes for any sign of reaction. Quiet engaged them momentarily before he picked up their line of questioning.

"Kaoru."

"What?"

"Tell me what you like about me."

The familiarity of the question allowed hitched nerves to sink back into ease, cloaking the intensity within honesty, exploration and flattery.

Swallowing, Kaoru nodded whilst placing anxious hands at the belt with which he'd become so well acquainted. "You're clever."

Registering the pull of leather, the white-knuckled grip, Kyoya bid him to go on.

"Um. You've got an impressive taste in wardrobe."

The compliment lay unfamiliar to his ears; its sincerity causing in him a reaction akin to a giggle. "What?"

"Yeah. I mean, for mostly choosing various shades of grey and black, you know how to cut yourself a nice figure." Returning the laughter, Kaoru refocused amidst the unhinging of the belt buckle. "More importantly, though. You're generous."

Earnest words and the slow release of his belt occupied Kyoya's mind, instigating the pulse of blood to all the right places throughout his body. It was enough for him to break pattern and fixate singularly on the cautious yet willing hands in front of him.

"It's true." Kaoru reiterated, "So worried about everyone else's problems and ignoring your own."

"I ignore nothing." He whispered quickly.

"Then you're worried about everyone else's problems while setting yours aside."

"Seemed like a moot point until now." A rush of air as warm hands slide the pants away from his hips. Eyes never leaving Kaoru's, he focused on the expansion and contraction of pupils, as fingertips began to play at the waistband of his boxer-briefs. Kicking his jeans off the remainder of the way, familial responsibility and logistics became unsustainable concepts in comparison to the sensation and companionship he felt now. There would be a time for tossing around possibilities and sorting through consequences. As for this moment, he would only choose the idea of  _them_.

Weeks had passed wherein Kaoru, despite being able to raise Kyoya's pulse and remaining incredibly persistent, had in physical regards been kept mostly at arm's length. Enough time had lapsed for Kyoya to become convinced not only that his attraction toward the ingénue had embedded itself far beneath any exterior wants he'd initially had, but that he had begun to tire of his own hesitation to further step out onto a limb.

Pressing into eager flesh, Kaoru accepted an all-enveloping kiss, breathing him in along the way. Pushing their bodies forward, they came to kneel at the center of the bed, more articles of clothing being discarded to the floor.

_We could have had this before if I hadn't been so stupid._

"Kaoru, I—"

"Stop talking. I'm trying to figure out where my hands go."

Hushed mirth. Having arrived where he'd wanted, shyness emerged together with Kyoya smiling into the crook of his neck.

"No, seriously. Don't laugh. Where do my hands go?"

Answering between kisses, Kyoya made reminiscent of their initial meeting in the club room, claiming one hand while bringing the other to rest behind. "You seem to think I've done this before."

"Well, you're older."

"I haven't been with anyone since I was fourteen! And not the way we are. Not like now."

He savored the comparison between their encounter in the music room and the present, all the while testing his own initiative by tugging at the thin material to bring Kyoya closer.

_Come on, Kaoru. You've been goading him for this, but never even stopped to think of exactly what it is you want to happen?_

The sudden sense of insecurity was not lost on Kyoya, who in familiarizing himself with the younger's boundaries, had thus far kept his hands to himself. Then, a course whisper on Kaoru's ear, teeth claiming an ear lobe.

"You can do whatever it is you like."

Temporarily leaving their embrace, Kaoru leapt from the bed in a race for the light switch, before crossing the room toward the window. Thick, decadent curtains intended to keep disturbances out now parted in favor of the glisten from countryside snow and moonlight. Midnight played at Kyoya's face, highlighting his features as they had the night of Kaoru's confession.

Coaching himself into a saunter, Kaoru aimed to regain his sense of appeal, not realizing that to the other person in the room, he'd never been without it. Less than halfway to his destination, Kyoya met him with surreptitious fervor, arms brought to rest around his waist, eyes conversing whilst forehead supported forehead.

"You need to stop trying so hard."

Senses fully loaded, Kaoru's entire being was beginning to feel parched. "You too, then. Quit trying to make me make the first move."

"Alright," Draping an arm round Kaoru's shoulder, he brought him closer. "I think that's all I needed to hear."

Kyoya leaned in as their mouths bid for second chances at exploration, all the while guiding his free hand slowly toward one side of Kaoru's boxers. Moving the silk between his fingers, Kyoya began the material's unhurried removal from one hip.

Renewed with vigor, attacking his partner's mouth, Kaoru was at once inelegant and striking in demonstrating his acceptance of Kyoya's touch. Fingernails dug into his senpai's flesh, eliciting a low growl as precursor to the last of Kaoru's clothing hitting the floor.

Within seconds he found himself immersed in the personal attentions of the only person who could be counted as part of both his actuality and his mind's private whims. That pair of slender, meticulous hands which he'd previously believed to have studied in full, now revealed his previous assumptions insufficient as they tended to a level of carnality he had not known himself to possess. A low moan broke from his lips to be absorbed by Kyoya's, as paralytic inclination saturated his entire body.

"Is this what you were asking for?" Another pulse of heat as the hand massaged him at the hilt before once again gliding forward. Leaning his forehead against Kyoya's shoulder, he no longer had confidence in the ability of his knees to keep him upright.

"Un-believable."

It required an otherworldly impetus for Kaoru to push Kyoya away, if only to secure him from behind and again pull him in closer. His thoughts had been suddenly pierced by the seemingly one-sided nature of things, all of it in his favor. "What about you?"

"I'm not finished."

"So?"

 _That, Kaoru. Is what I see in you_. An insinuating tilt of the head was all it had taken to initiate a change in direction. It had been Kyoya's suggestion that they make use of the bed, but Kaoru had been the one to lead the way. Allowing himself to be brought, Kyoya hooked a finger to catch the silk crimson boxers now crumpled on the floor.

Cool Egyptian cotton contrasted against Kaoru's heated skin as he took to the edge of the mattress. Unsure of which route their foray was headed, he sat captivated as Kyoya stood in front of him. Boxers clasped in one fist, the older boy peeled out of his own underwear, his gaze still fully concentrated on Kaoru.

Despite the current situation, making himself naked and witnessing Kyoya naked still seemed like two mutually exclusive ideas in Kaoru's pheromone-saturated mind. Molding one hand to the perfect curve of his senpai's ass, he swallowed in preparation for where he believed things to be going. It takes less than a second for Kaoru to realize his mistake, as Kyoya descended to the floor.

The seduction that accompanies Kyoya kneeling before him is in itself mind shattering, but then he uses one hand to spread Kaoru's knees apart. Blithe fingers graze upward in search of new opportunities to bring pleasure, and ultimately lead to the realization that in this moment, Kyoya has become a student of touch; committing to memory the feel of Kaoru's body and what it takes to make it burn.

He flashes a confident, boastful smile that seems better suited for an occasion where some inconceivable prize has been earned. Currently, Kaoru possesses neither the time nor the presence of mind to analyze before finding himself wholly enveloped by Kyoya's mouth.

Mind wiped blank, all that remains is the feeling of velvet and chaos traipsing violently through his body as he watches the Shadow King—his Shadow King—take him whole. A flash of crimson catches his eye, which upon closer inspection shows itself to be his own silk boxers, repurposed to aid Kyoya in tending to his own evident arousal. It is at this point that it all becomes too much, and Kaoru emits an involuntary cry that matches his feeling of the universe beginning a slow climb from the back of his throat. A pleased kind of numbness takes over his faculties, and he falls backward onto the bed, where Kyoya moves to join him.

He takes the boy by one hand, who is glancing at him with equal parts love, fatigue, and bewilderment. A moment passes by before Kaoru realizes that Kyoya's needs are still partially unmet. Hoisting himself upward, he smiles warmly and guides the two of them toward the shower.

Walking across the room, they each catch wind of a newly existent aura both created by and comprised exclusively of the two of them. Automatically deemed provocative and delicious, it remains too early for either of them to fully understand the caliber of this scent's ability to heal wounds, incite pleasure, and bridge gaps created by loneliness and time.

In the end, Kaoru sneaks back to his and Hikaru's room at the lodge. Not entirely sold on the idea of leaving, he knows more than anything that he needs time and space to both process and savor all of the evening's transactions. To stay now will set for himself a precedent of dependency and an expectation of how any future encounters will be required to unfold.

It's past midnight, and he's blow drying his hair before setting back out into the night. Kyoya leans against the wall and studies him silently. Outside of his barely-there smile, there is little indication that he thoroughly enjoys seeing Kaoru this way.

Kyoya lends him a pair of underwear to assuage for his sufficiently used boxers. While it's really only fair, to Kaoru, the gesture feels more like a token of trust, and if he's completely honest with himself, perhaps even a trophy.

Draped within an illustriously black yukata, Kyoya sees Kaoru to the door. He is the epitome of class—an early Showa blend of traditional Japanese poise married to Western progress and intelligence. Kaoru is forced to question whether or not he really wants to leave, before tsking himself about there being a distinct difference between needs and wants. He's reluctant, but can't help but find excitement in the notion of leaving his senpai wanting for more.

_I wonder if Hikaru will notice anything different about me…_

"Kaoru."

"Hm?"

"You should know that I don't make a habit out of half-truths, or for that matter, lying. It won't happen again."

Considering the myriad implications to such words, Kaoru gives his new lover an understanding nod before quietly opening the door. He wants badly to kiss him one more time, but settles instead for a deliberate string of words.

"Thank you for tonight. I loved this." Closing the door behind him, he doesn't leave enough time for Kyoya to properly respond, but manages to see him crack a smile.

 

.

 

_Trailing after his father, Kyoya climbed into the back of the town car, the wisp of wool against leather and the rising of the center partition the only sound. Tachibana offers a supportive nod before disappearing out of view._

" _Kyoya, you understand why this won't do. Don't you?"_

" _Yes, sir."_

" _Tell me why."_

_This third-year middle school student, the last of four children, and the third son to an empire vast enough to influence pieces of the world, will not be spared discipline for being the youngest. Now, sitting next to his father—the current leader of the Ootori zaibatsu—deigns to look him in the eye while offering an explanation comprised from various pieces of criticism and tripe he has occasionally heard from others._

" _It's unnatural to maintain an intimate relationship with a member of the same sex, father."_

 _As the youngest, what he_ will _get, is a candid and slightly softened piece of his father's mind from time to time; the consequences of which imply a heavier brand of discipline should he decide not to heed his father's words._

_Sighing, Yoshio takes a cue from this always obedient child, and straightens his spine._

" _I won't be the one to say it's wrong, Kyoya. It'd be disrespectful toward any number of friends and associates I may know who choose to share their beds as they do."_

What?

" _The fact is, that you stand to inherit a generations-old legacy, whereas those friends and associates do not."_

" _Father?"_

" _Listen carefully, Kyoya, because I will only say this once. You're a talented young man whose choices in life I expect will never be easy. Work smart, work hard, and understand that anything worth having will also involve much sacrifice. Knowing that, I won't rule out the possibility of you one day surpassing your brothers."_

" _Yes, sir."_

_Thankfully, coupled with the right inflection, this two-word answer is well known to be his father's favorite end piece to any serious conversation. For the moment, it works nicely for Kyoya, who now rests his head on the back of the seat and watches as the car thunders past endless rows of the orange grove's trees._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings and Salutations! I hope you've doing well, and enjoyed this chapter. :)
> 
> A bit of clarification: In the first part of this chapter, Tamaki and Kyoya are playing with a 12-sided Rubik's Cube, which is also known as Megaminx (seriously, how cute is that?!). If that's not enough to make your brain hurt, be glad you're not trying to manufacture one. only a few companies make them in all the world, with the 12-sided cube having only one manufacturer. If another company wants to make this Rubik's Cube, they can, with the hitch being that they must invent and patent their own method of keeping all of those pieces together. o.0
> 
> It took me a bit of time to write the bulk of this chapter, but I am so happy with it! Songs that helped me get it done include:
> 
> Team, by Lorde (Album version is lovely, but my obsession with her performance of Team at the 2014 Grammy's is a staple to this story. Aaand it's on Youtube...)
> 
> Anna Sun, by Walk the Moon
> 
> Flaws, by Bastille (Album version, as well as the Abbey Road Recording)
> 
> Sweetness, by Jimmy Eat World
> 
> My Name is Jonas, by Weezer (The entire song, yes, but especially the music on its own. Kind of feels like theme music for these two.)
> 
> Slow and Steady, by Of Monsters and Men
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


	4. Chapter Four

Early April

 

Strolling the length of the windowed corridor, Yuzuha has her sights set on the white marble terrace whose surface is still be too cold for the tastes of many this time of year, including each of the men she holds dear in her heart. An elegant hand raises one latch after another, lifting windows away from their frames, in doing so creating a fantastic contradiction within the air.

A cold breeze wraps around a scent comprised of just-baked dishes, and she smiles in recognition of the aroma put off by her husband's taste for French-Japanese fusion. Stepping onto the terrace, the home's warmth kisses at her skin as it is swept out to the courtyard. More than anything, she is pleased beyond measure to finally be home.

Settling against a marble arch, she allows herself to be enveloped in what is without a doubt a short-lived silence. It is a rare moment wherein her mind is permitted to draw up mental inventory without the aid of electronic devices or assistants, and when graced by the presence of solitude, it is precisely how Yuzuha likes to keep it.

Petals escaped from nearby Sakura trees play across her feet, and she promises herself to make a point to be home more often. Though unapologetic for the demands placed on her time and company, she is essentially a woman who values putting family first. With this in mind, she is intent on making herself available to her children for the inception of their new school year.

_Second year in high school… It doesn't feel so long ago that they were showing up to industry parties wearing pink and blue wigs with dresses to match… Then, they did dye their hair those same colors just this past year._

It was in the midst of laughter that one of those same boys managed to catch her by surprise.

"You know, Mom… Laughing to oneself like that is a pretty strong indicator of insanity."

"Kaoru! You're home early!" She pulled him in for a hug, a hand gently bringing him forward from either side of his face. "Oh, my children are too handsome."

"True story. I'm not sure who you're supposed to be complimenting, though."

"Hah! Maybe the both of us!" Adoring her son and adjusting his hair until he was sufficiently annoyed, Yuzuha had not yet forgotten the fact that he had returned home so early in the day.

"Aren't you supposed to be at your host club today?"

"Well, yeah. Except Tono's been pretty busy with learning up on his family's business, so we're not meeting as often right now."

"Ah, I see. I met his grandmother, once. She's a tough old bird. Formidable opponent to your own grandmother, I'm sure!"

"That old bat? She'd chew up Milord's granny and spit her back out."

"I'm sure she'd be happy to hear that, dear. Now where's your brother? Speaking of family business, we have our own items to discuss over dinner."

"About dinner…"

"No, not another word! Tonight we're all sitting together for dinner."

"That's fine, Mother. I just wanted to tell you that I may have invited someone over."

"Tonight? Who is so important that it couldn't wait until—oh! Kaoru! Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Um. No."

"No? Well, then? Who is coming for dinner?"

"Um. My boyfriend."

"Oh!"

"Yeah… I've kind of been seeing him for about two months now."

"Kaoru, why didn't you say something earlier?!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm not trying to keep things from you, but I wanted to find the right time, too. It's not really that big a deal, actually."

Much the same as other families of caliber, the Hitachiin children—Yuzuha included—are taught that there are no apologies in partaking in a profession placing high demands on both presence and vigilance, so long as familial devotion is never allotted to second place. Remaining true to their ways, she had wished to be an example unto her children of what sacrifices and rewards could accompany passion and success.

Now, looking into the mirror image of her own eyes, Yuzuha glimpsed a sense of selflessness and independence that had not merely been taught by her example, but had been developed because of her absence. In that moment, she had never come closer in her life to hating herself.

She threw herself onto Kaoru, attempting to channel into one ferocious hug the countless embraces that had been lost to time.

"Kaoru! I am so sorry I wasn't here!"

 _Whoa. Who is this woman?_  "It's okay, Mom."

"Where was I? I should have been here with you and Hikaru. Chanel and model fittings be damned!"

"Hikaru's fine. So am I. And please, leave Chanel out of this. Coco and her successors are brilliant."

"Which leads me back to what was meant to be our dinner conversation. The two of you are starting in on your second year of high school, and your father and I think it's about time to start considering your futures."

Anticipation had planted itself within, causing the grin on Kaoru's face to widen exponentially.

"Are you going to say what I think you're going to say?"

"If we're having company now, then perhaps we'll just talk about it after he leaves."

"You  _are_  saying what I think you're saying!  _Yes!_  I need to go find Hikaru!"

Thrilled to see that she had apparently inflicted little to no damage, Yuzuha proceeded to grab her beloved son by the back of the collar.

"Feet on the ground, Kaoru! At this point, I will neither confirm nor deny any of your suspicions." She threw him a wink. "Now tell me about this boy of yours."

"Actually, you've already met him." Grabbing his mother by the hand, he led her back into the house, holding her by one hand while proceeding to close each of the corridor windows with the other.

"It's too cold for that, Mother."

"Uh huh. I'll have a maid reopen them. You can shut the windows whenever you like in your own house. By the way, it's probably only fair to inform anyone you seriously date that if they're with you for the long haul, legally they all end up a Hitachiin in the—"

Together they rounded the corner with an air of playfulness, her heart alight with happiness for her son. Upon laying eyes on the boy in question, the words became trapped in Yuzuha's throat. In noticing her presence, the young man immediately shoved a video game controller at Hikaru whilst pushing his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. Coming to stand in front of her, he coupled an all-too polite bow with easy words of greeting and pleasantry.

"—Kyoya Ootori."

Fixing a smile onto her face, she mussed the boy's hair while disclaiming that she required no such rigidity.

_Kyoya Ootori… My sweet boy, you've impeccable taste and know how to aim high. But what have you gotten yourself into?_

Later that night

 

 

A panicked arm shot forward, her fingers extended in longing toward the man standing across the room. "Hiroshi, no!"

"Either I close this window, Yuzuha, else tonight there will be no happy endings."

Dramatically falling into a barrage of waiting pillows, Yuzuha waived a dismissive hand at her husband. Admittedly, her penchant for spring air made the fireplace's job of romanticizing far more difficult. Even she could admit that ambience would not be sustained on the seductive, low light of the flames, alone.

"Our evening ended up far more interesting than I had planned."

"That it did."

"Our son is gay and I didn't even know it! I'm a terrible mother."

"You're a busy mother."

"Every mother is a busy mother. If he was going through something, I should have been here."

"Except he doesn't seem to be  _going_  through anything. If either Hikaru or Kaoru were having problems, I would have called you home."

Employed as a head software engineer with Tokyo's Pineapple Company, Hiroshi Hitachiin counted it a blessing that for the most part, his professional life allowed him to remain closer to home. It made the keeping of unscrupulous hours manageable, especially considering his penchant for performing many of his obglications from home. Whether his sons knew it or not, their father's attentions were rarely far away. And really, their talent for stealth certainly did not originate with their mother.

Shooting upward, she glared at the man beside her, "Did you know?"

"No. In retrospect, though… Maybe I should have known."

"Kaoru is in a relationship with Kyoya Ootori."

"Yep…"

"What are we going to do?!"

"We don't do anything, dear."

"He's going to end up with a broken heart."

"Well that's a grand way of looking at it."

"You don't think so?"

"I'm not thinking about it at all. If that particular boy has the gumption to come into our home—and I've seen him here often enough—and make casual with us, I'm not about to say anything."

"Do you think his parents know?"

"Don't know, don't care."

"You should care."

"And why is that?"

"I see Mina around the circuit often enough to notice that she's always on the lookout for potential partners for her children."

"She probably is. But so is half of Ouran. They're not so shrewd as to force their son's hand should he tell them no."

"Hm."

"Let's have a more important conversation, shall we? Or have you already forgotten that we told the boys they're being offered responsibility with House of Hitachiin?"

"Did you see the looks on their faces? Priceless!"

"It was good. I was also surprised with Hikaru! Wanting to pursue graphic design?"

"I know! I don't even know where to begin…" Changing the course of dialogue had proven useful, as Yuzuha now enthusiastically ran a hand through her pixied hair.

"Have him work with your models and photographers. They can give him material to start with. I know a few graphic design people whose tastes he might appreciate."

"Fantastic. I'd actually like for Kaoru to try and sew one of his own sketches. Not a simple place to start, but I want to see how he interacts with the models and assistants." Smiling, she moved closer to her husband, wrapping a pair of arms around his neck. "I only have one more question before I'm entirely done talking."

Meeting her with mutual affection, Hiroshi placed welcomed hands upon her hips. "Then say it."

"Do you think we should tell Hikaru and Kaoru that we've never had issue in telling them apart?"

Laughter broke from his lips as he delightedly shook his head. "Never."

 

Middle of July

 

"Seriously. I don't even remember the last time I was this tired."

Skilled fingers worked on autopilot, tending to the effort that Kaoru's mind was too tired to convey while his muse remained determined to strive forward. The object of his endeavors stood motionless, satisfied to be verbally ticking away at the remaining tasks at hand.

"We're almost done. Catering and floral arrangements have been made, all of the RSVPs are accounted for, and you've managed to accent all our costumes to complement their Venetian masks. The alterations are amazing, by the way. Also, you'd do well not to stab me with that pin."

Somehow, there existed a curiosity to learn what Kyoya's response to such discomfort looked like. In fact, the temptation was oddly overwhelming. Shaking his head, Kaoru attributed this near-suicidal tendency to his recent lack of sleep, alongside his boyfriend's incessant drive to move each project forward. "I'll see what I can do."

"Uggh!" Hikaru, avowing his own fatigue by way of obnoxious sounds, slammed his school bag shut. "Seriously! Why did Haruhi and Milord choose the end of the term to fall in love?"

"I know, right?"

"Not only that, Kaoru, but why is Kyoya-Senpai the only one you needed present for alterations?"

Suppressing a smile, he feigned confusion. "Because I felt like it."

The party in question took advantage of the moment to interpolate the pressing matters at hand. "Hikaru? Is everyone's paperwork in order?"

"Yeah. I talked to Mori-Senpai last night. His and Huni-Senpai's transcripts are already sent. Yours, mine and Kaoru's went out from the Chairman's office this afternoon. Milord and Haruhi's apartment had rooms left, so we got lucky there. If you've got the contract for us to use the central salon I can go see if anyone is still left in the office."

Satisfied with their level of progress, Kyoya released a set of documents from his notebook before handing them off to Hikaru with a mischievous smile.

_Those two are going to throw a fit._

Late afternoon had set upon the school, with the early summer sun remaining well above the trees. The afterschool halls swirled with a muted sense of activity, as leftover students and faculty tended to various practices, meetings, and end-of-semester details.

Despite tending to a schedule so full that it is rife with immediacy, Hikaru, having successfully passed off the club's paperwork, made his return with an easy stride. Within moments, his footsteps came to echo against the floor in tandem with another. The steps were hurried and eager to match pace, causing Hikaru to quickly turn around.

"Kuze-Senpai? What's up?"

Slowing into an amiable pace, Hikaru gave his attention to the recently minted third-year, whose physical presence bore the exaggeration that came standard in wearing twenty pounds of protective sports equipment.

"Football practice."

"Ah. It looks hot out there. You guys are awesome at what you do, but I can't say that I envy you, either."

Kuze, smelling of sweat and oranges, chuffed an empty laugh. "Hey, you guys are having a masquerade in a couple of nights, right? It sucks that your club is about to have its leader and most popular host leave you behind. Should be some party, though."

 _Is that satisfaction that I hear?_  "Oh, yeah. Don't worry yourself. They're not abandoning us. It changes things up a bit, but we have plans of our own."

"That's one way to look at it. Suoh did leave his club in capable hands, didn't he?"

Nodding, Hikaru agrees with Kuze and smiles at a recent memory, "Kyoya-Senpai's very good at handling Boss's hackneyed ways. Although, he wasn't too amused the other day when I referred to him as our Dear Leader…"

The two of them share an awkward laugh before falling into a difficult silence.

"It's pointless, you know."

"Hm? What, keeping the host club open?"

"Come on, now, Hitachiin."

It takes only another moment of silence and an insinuating expression for Hikaru to understand the conversation that his company wishes to have. His mind digs up the small secret he'd been handed so many months ago.

_Kuze?! You have got to be kidding me._

Condescending laughter rolls out from beneath Hikaru's breath as he turns to address the football player walking beside him. "It's pretty obvious that you don't know who you're talking to."

A combination of indignity and arrogance prevents Kuze from realizing his most basic error, and the twin's words only serve to fuel him more.

"You think you're important now, getting Kyoya Ootori to be with you. But think it through. Looking good next to each another won't be good enough. In the end he'll do whatever pleases his father."

The abrupt arrival and harsh nature of Kuze's words leaves an acrid taste in Hikaru's mouth, particularly on account of his having learned to accept the relationship between Kyoya and his brother. That this classmate—no more than an acquaintance—would approach with such unnecessary discouragement is maddening. That the anti-sentiment is meant for his beloved twin leaves him feeling especially cold.

"You know, I really don't think so. Public affection isn't Kyoya's thing, but he also makes no effort to hide his relationship, either. Now what about you?"

Ignoring the question, Kuze presses on. "Even if you didn't have a dick, nothing makes sense about the two of you. Your ancestry might be well established, but it's eccentric."

"Eccentric? So what if it is? And also, who do you think outfits the upper echelons? Who do you think will end up arranging whatever sham wedding you and Miss Matsuyama have planned?"

"Watch your mouth."

"I wonder? She's a nice girl. Does she realize that she's ill-equipped to please you?"

"Enough!"

Hikaru hears Kuze's fist connecting with his mouth before he feels it, the taste of blood pooling in his mouth before the throb sets in. In his mind, the bigger problem is not that an altercation has occurred, but that it has more to do with the person he loves most, and ultimately, his inability to keep this a secret away from him.

However, for the moment, he relishes in the expression of shock and regret that is frozen upon Kuze's face. Unable to stop himself from laughing, Hikaru is forced to cup a hand to his mouth as blood flies from his lips. Walking toward a nearby restroom, he turns back to see Kuze still standing, as though holding vigil for the fabrication he just pulled undone.

Closing the bathroom door behind him, Hikaru calls out one last time, "You really are an idiot, you know?"  _I almost feel sorry for you._

Pressing a paper towel to his lip, he dabs away at the minor injury until he stares back at a now clean face. Droplets of blood pool on his blazer, while his curses echo off the bathroom walls. Removing the compress reveals a now violet shadow across the side of his face, the mild swelling and a cut serving as adornment to the story of his and Kuze's run-in.

Sighing to himself, Hikaru throws the soiled towel away and begins the short trek back to the club room. Arriving with minimal noise, he keeps his head low and makes haste for any busy work that will buy him time from explaining recent events. Silently begging his brother not to be feeling especially intuitive that day, he understands this wish to be held in vain.

"Hikaru, do you know if we—whoa!"

The sudden change to Kaoru's inflection gets Kyoya's consideration, who has since changed back into his uniform, and now concentrates on giving the twins the whole of his attention.

"What happened?!" Striding toward his brother, Kaoru cradles his injured jaw with ease. "You were gone for ten minutes and somehow managed to do what, now?"

Lying is a bad idea, as it inevitably leads to a spilling of the truth between the twins, and the idea of questioning his dexterity is an insult to self that Hikaru has no interest in partaking in, anyway.

"Um… I may have mouthed off to a football player somewhere along the way."

The explanation is good enough for the moment, as Kaoru is merely allowing the issue to slide until they make it home for the evening.

It's the quiet intake of breath, and the narrowing of Kyoya's eyes that causes both brothers to straighten up. Hikaru looks as though he's been caught amid scandal, while Kaoru looks on with a curious sense of sobriety.

"Hikaru, which football player?"

The all-too composed inflection seethes from between Kyoya's teeth, and Hikaru knows better than to play around.

"Kuze." The name escapes his mouth with no less conflict than is warranted in issuing the guilty verdict to a person convicted of a capital crime.

The name is barely off his tongue before Kyoya makes an unruffled, albeit swift exit from the room. Kaoru fixes to head after him, only to find his brother's arm gating him at the chest. "Just wait."

It is with quick strides and a sense of urgency that Kyoya makes his way through the hall, before long happening upon the target of his rage.

"Takeshi!"

Volume and inflection are all it takes to draw the captain of the American Football Club away from the teammates who have since joined him in the near empty hallway. He treads casually toward Kyoya, and feigns unknowing concern over the call of his name.

Upon closing the distance, words of contrition fly out of his mouth.

"Don't. You're not apologizing for decking Hikaru. You're stating your regret for getting caught."

Between the two of them, it goes without saying that Kyoya is no match for Kuze in physicality, although he takes significant delight in embracing precisely who he is as an infallible Ootori. His strength lies not within bearing the name, but in shaping himself to be the personification of superiority. It's a trait he's studied for years in the men who have come before him and it serves him well, now.

Drawing up and taking rank, a saccharine-drenched grin lays the groundwork for what is to come, confirming to Takeshi that for Kyoya, both nothing and everything have changed. Gone is the unfortunate mentality to hide parts of himself away, after having been overcome by an unapologetic sense of self-affirmation; the likes of which prevent Kyoya from questioning his typically on-point sense of judgment.

"You see, up until now I haven't told anyone about you. Not even Kaoru. You lost that privilege the second your fist made contact with Hikaru's face. Meaning anything that happens now will be entirely your own doing."

Upset rises in Kuze's throat, and he braces himself against Kyoya, attempting to appear bigger in like manner to hopelessly cornered prey.

"You won't do anything that could jeopardize your reputation."

Correct though he may be, what Kuze fails to recognize is how time and circumstances have worked to redefine what it is the youngest Ootori perceives as a threat, and he has become stronger for it.

Knowledge and wrath dance within Kyoya's eyes, and for the moment, he's quit playing chess in favor of Go. His peripheral vision grants him sight of Kuze's teammates, who remain visible at the end of the hall. It's with a sick sweet smile that Kyoya reaches for Kuze's hand, entwining the tensed fingers within his own, giving a slow turn of his head before leaning in to speak.

"Well, you're right about my reputation." Voice barely above a whisper, Kyoya brings their hands to face level. "But what you fail to realize is that  _this_  won't undo me." There is no affection to his touch, only the distinct sense of one person puppeteering another.

"I suppose it's only fair to inform you that in the event someone asks Hikaru what happened to his face, he's been given Kaoru's and my full blessing to just come right out and say it."

The steel within Kyoya's voice gives Kuze no reason to assume him to be bluffing. An attempt to reclaim his hand is met with resistance as Kyoya refuses to let go.

"I wouldn't worry, though. At the end of the day it'd cause too much trouble, even for the Hitachiin's tastes. The bottom line for Hikaru is that it would end up hurting his brother. So I guess you really have nothing to worry about from us."

With a single step, Kyoya backs away entirely, sliding his fingers free from Kuze's, who has begun to walk away. Briefly, Kyoya is awash with a sense of pity, only to have memories long gone splay themselves within his head, each colored by shades of youth, inquisition, and lies.

_Eyes clenched shut, Kyoya allowed himself to become lost in the newness of clasping another's hands, and the press of eager lips against his own. Within seconds he'd lost that pleasantness, as the hands slipped away from his alongside the abrupt opening of a door._

_Uninterrupted, the situation had had no words. Standing now under an angry father's glare, Kyoya listened in shock as a string of betrayal left his once-friend's mouth._

" _I'm sorry father. Kyoya-Kun wanted to kiss me, and I was afraid that saying 'no' might embarrass him."_

Being his father's son, Kyoya is never without a sense of time or priority. Amid his anger at Kuze, preparations for the last of the term's exams flash to the front of his mind. Instead of ignoring this seemingly irrelevant thought, it now occurs to use it to his advantage. The old idea of treating high school as a simulation ground rears anew as he considers gifting Kuze with a sense of the future, where a more expansive and less kind world cares not for the gravity of personal problems, or how one chooses to manage such stress.

With only a few paces between them, Kuze works to save face by returning to his teammates with an even, unhurried stride.

"Takeshi?"

He stops without turning around. "What is it."

"It's disappointing how even with different color hair, you couldn't discern between the two of them. Or were you so bent on saying your piece that you just didn't care? Let me know if in the future you need help telling them apart."

Even after all that has transpired, perhaps out of habit, Kuze finds himself unable to ignore Kyoya, or allow him the last word. "Don't bother."

"It's rather simple if you pay attention. Kaoru is the one with red hair. He carries his school bag on his side, whereas Hikaru slings his over his shoulder." Sauntering forward, Kyoya keeps his arms crossed while coming to stand chest-to-chest with Kuze.

"While they're both smarter than you likely give them credit for, Hikaru is more attuned to maths while Kaoru prefers language and literature. Kaoru likes to play demure, but what most people fail to realize is that when he wants it, he usually has the upper hand in any given situation."

Well-rooted impatience flashed in Kuze's eyes. It was beyond Kyoya as to why he had yet to leave, but he would continue to talk if Kuze was so willing to listen.

"Here's an obvious one: any of his steady clients with the host club can tell you that Hikaru occasionally wears an earthy cologne, whereas Kaoru wears none at all. Can't say I mind, though." Leaning inward, Kyoya delivered the last of his thoughts in a tone that left no uncertainty to the conversation being over.

"Kaoru is delicious all on his own."

There is no doubt that each is done with the other as Kuze walks away only after wiping the last of the anger and derision from his face. Pivoting on his heel, he starts once again for his teammates. This time, as Kyoya calls out, he keeps on walking.

"Good luck on your exam tomorrow morning."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Let's see... I think I need to set a timeline here for continuity purposes. I think most fans are aware of the awkward timetables that Ouran runs on, which is just fine by me. It kind of feels like a gift wherein we're allowed to tailor those details to a story's needs. :) Anyways, the following is where my mind has taken things. It wasn't so much planned, as it was that I started the story and then needed to iron out the timeline for my own clarity.
> 
> 'Team' begins in early February of Kaoru's first year, and Kyoya's second year of high school. Even though I run more off the manga than the anime, I'm going with a 2006 start date, making this February 2007.
> 
> So when the July portion of this chapter rolls around, Haruhi and the twins are officially second-year students, Kyoya and Tamaki third-years, and our beloved Senpais are officially college bound!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter Five

Sometime in April

 

Mornings, much like the rest of the day in the Ootori home, are a quiet affair. Only as the orange-gold gradient of sunrise follows him down the stairs is it that Kyoya finds himself grateful for this fact. Wakening not to the anticipatory scream of an alarm clock, but earlier yet by way of Tamaki blowing up his phone with texts, his day has begun far too soon. Uniform on and appearances in place, the tired boy found himself plotting subtle ways in which to consider Tamaki repaid.

_Mm. Nevermind. He's just excited every time he gets his phone back. I barely see him anymore._

Ruminations of his friend's problems plagued Kyoya's mind as he rounded the corner toward the dining room, where he waited each morning for his family to gather. Much as it displeased him to do so, the benefits of Kyoya rising early were twofold.

On the surface, he found it essential as the third son to make a noteworthy impression via punctuality and preparation. Garnering several of his accolades through the mundane, he believed that he could afford to do no less. Admittedly, however, Kyoya's primary motivation for appearing early stemmed from never knowing whether he would encounter various family members throughout the remainder of the day.

On this morning, however, he was met with a worrisome sense of surprise as he happened upon his father already seated at the table. On a typical day it could be expected for Kyoya to happen upon Akito, or possibly even his mother before any of them expected to be joined by his father. Swallowing his anxiety at the blatant irregularity, Kyoya continued forward.

"Good morning, Father."

Ensconced in one of several international newspapers, the older man looked up in acknowledgment before motioning toward Kyoya's own spot at the table, where numerous manila folders awaited his arrival.

"'Morning, Kyoya."

Taking a seat, he ignored the tea set in front of him, opting to flip through the folders, instead. Choosing the topmost file, Kyoya opened it to reveal a thoroughly researched profile a school-aged girl, her photo clipped to the corner. Not recognizing this particular girl, Kyoya's mood sank as it inevitably made no difference to him whether they were acquainted or not.

"Father?"

Setting the newspaper aside, Yoshio turned to address his son. "You needn't put too much stock in it if you don't want to. You're simply at the age now when your mother and I began offering potential matches to each of your brothers."

Kyoya nodded silently while sifting through each of the folders, the contents of which contained both classmates and faces with whom he preferred to remain unknown. Upon opening the last folder, there came a hitch to his breath as Kyoya gazed at the profile. Setting it down, he glanced questioningly at his father.

"I know she's a friend of yours. A bit feisty, but she's a very impressive young lady."

"She absolutely is, Father."

"If she continues on as she has, she'll make an excellent lawyer one day. Aesthetically, she seems to lean more toward the androgynous side."

_I see. So he thinks this is a win for everybody._

"Father, am I able to speak freely here?"

"You may."

Closing Haruhi's folder, he sent it with the others back across the table, quickly retracting his reach for the visible shake in his hand.

"None of them."

Slipping the folders beneath the stack of newspapers, Yoshio continued to observe his son. "I thought you might say that. Is there a reason why none of these young ladies suit your tastes?"

"Yes."

Waiting out the moment, Kyoya said nothing more, allowing his father time to consider the facts, as well as the opportunity to speak first.

"I see."

For as good a poker face as Kyoya had, as a parent, it was not beyond Yoshio to see the apprehension in his boy's eyes. Nor could he ignore the squared shoulders, hands neatly folded in his lap, or his formally stiffened spine.

_He doesn't know if this is a personal talk or a business transaction._

"Go ahead, Kyoya. Speak your mind."

Choosing his words carefully, he spoke deliberate yet respectfully. It was clear that Kyoya had been waiting for the day this conversation might occur. "You told me to work smart, work hard, and to expect sacrifices along the way. I've never compromised those first two, Father. But right now I'm uncertain as to whether sacrificing means I'll be made to give something up, or if it's to be taken away."

Not unlike his older brothers, Kyoya always put forth his best work. Ensuring that he remained far ahead of his peers, he'd long since made it a point to be his own stiffest competition.

As for working smart, it had not been lost on Yoshio that his youngest constantly made the effort to trump Yuuichi and Akito's past accomplishments while diverging from their professional interests. That this was a conscious act on Kyoya's behalf, he had no doubt.

Perhaps most telling of all were the discreetly referenced names Kyoya managed to drop within conversations, or the occasional reading material left opened for his father to hone in on his son's preferences and intentions.

Amongst the memorable, there had been Uedo Satsumi—president of premier Japanese financial institution Nomura Holdings Inc., and a woman whose talents and convictions determined that her personal life would not see her left behind.

Then, Qiang Wei —the openly gay and hand chosen heir-in-waiting to a family shipping business that could trace its beginnings to the inception of the East India Trading company.

Never one to simply throw information into his father's face, Kyoya long ago learned to keep international business magazines visible within his own quarters, just in case his father might happen upon them. Nikkei Business, Wirtschaftswoche, The Wall Street Journal, and Coalesce were amongst Kyoya's staples. Unfamiliar with the latter, Yoshio had done his research only to discover the magazine's target audience to be LGBT business professionals employed within the Fortune 100.

To his own surprise, Yoshio's first thoughts were not geared toward the blatant confirmation of his son's sexuality, rather as to how he had managed to get on the mailing list for such an exclusive publication. Acknowledging as much had been a definitive moment of acceptance within his mind, coupled with the fact that without a doubt, this third son knew how to make the right connections.

In short, Yoshio's very sensible mind had been blown.

Studying Kyoya now, he made the decision to eliminate any opportunity the boy had for playing clever and traipsing around such important and curious information.

"Are you going to tell me his name?"

"Kaoru Hitachiin."

While the admission by no means made things easy, it pleased Yoshio to see his son answering with an honest and unapologetic tone.

"Alright, then." He continued. "I don't need to reiterate what is at stake here, but keep in mind that ultimately I'm a believer in meritocracy. Play your cards right, and if you're fortunate, that second brand of sacrifice won't have nearly the same effect on you."

"Yes, sir."

No sooner had Yoshio finished speaking than a maid appeared, breakfast in tow, almost as if she had planned her time of arrival. Thanking the young woman, the man retreated into a rice bowl.

No longer hungry, Kyoya kept an eye on his father while reaching for chopsticks of his own. Ignoring the miso and a growing headache, he aimed to down the last grain of rice before making an early exit for school.

 

Middle of July – The Day After

 

Directing himself forward, Kaoru remained intent on navigating a straight path from one end of the corridor to the other. Moonlight and shadowplay accented his trepidation. Feeling somewhat pathetic, Kaoru promised himself that regarding his days of sneaking, this would be his last.

Over the last several months, Kaoru has become a regular guest inside the Ootori residence, and with that has come a loose knowledge of the personal schedules kept by Kyoya's brothers.

Yuuichi is minimally bothersome, in that his and Kaoru's paths rarely cross. Fairly certain that the eldest brother considers Kaoru somewhat a nuisance, it is a fact that Kaoru can deal with in exchange for Yuuichi minding his own business. In that, he finds comfort.

Then, there is Akito. Polite though he may be, this second brother is far more difficult to read. His intentions in engaging Kaoru in various conversations are questionable at best, and each of them revolves around the academic and personal details of Kyoya's life.

_Why he can't ask Kyoya himself is beyond me. He lives here, too, doesn't he?_   _He_ could _talk to Kyoya. He chooses not to. What's that about? Akito is so uptight, if you stuck a lump of coal up his ass in two weeks you'd have—_

"He's not here, Kaoru."

"Ugh! Thank God!" Having invested all of his energy into stealthing around, the abrupt sound of Kyoya's voice gave him a start. Releasing his breath, Kaoru proceeded the rest of the way with ease, depositing his messenger bag onto the bedroom floor with a sigh of relief.

"What's that for?"

"My computer. But first, are we going to talk about yesterday?"

Looking mildly annoyed, Kyoya pushed at the glasses he'd allowed to slip to the tip of his nose. "If you want. There's not much to talk about, though."

The previous afternoon had found both twins and Kyoya tending to the various details of several new projects, each of which required a sense of immediacy in the midst of their final exams.

It seemed as though love had finally caught up to their dear Haruhi and Tamaki, and with it a sense of inspiration and exploration. No sooner had the two coupled before Haruhi had voiced her decision to spend her second year of high school abroad.

Wise to the quirks of his best friend, Kyoya had easily anticipated Tamaki making arrangements to accompany Haruhi overseas, and had made his own plans accordingly. Working in quiet, the remainder of the host club made haste to submit their own academic transfers to America.

"Well, Hikaru isn't telling me what he said to make Kuze hit him. Going by your reaction, though, I can make a pretty good guess."

Having been barred by his brother from following after Kyoya, the wait required only a few short, albeit emotionally high strung minutes, before he burst back into the music room. Palpable silence trailed after Kyoya as he collected his belongings and made to leave. Unwilling to explain the source of confusion, he offered Kaoru a reassuring kiss before setting on his way. Despite his undoubting affection, the gesture had felt strange and contradictory in comparison to the taut, reined in expression looming over Kyoya's features.

"If you can guess, then I shouldn't have to tell you."

"Kuze's the one who screwed you over in middle school."

"Yes. As it turns out, for some people elitist values and an expensive education aren't enough to buy a sense of tact."

"I'm not sure I've ever seen you so mad before."

"You probably haven't."

"You didn't say anything, but it was worse than when you let the Chairman have a piece of your mind."

With little else to say on the matter, Kaoru was left feeling sorry for having ever brought it up. Uncertain of what he had expected to gain, he turned now in search of a change of subject, and found it upon Kyoya's desk. Splayed across the surface was a myriad of papers. Catalogs splayed open and dog-eared, while pamphlets and applications had been marked on and partially filled out.

"Exams are over. What're you working at now?" Kneeling in front of the workload, Kaoru flipped through the stack of catalogs, their covers glossed over with smiling students wearing logos of crimson, bulldogs and tigers. "These are all in the States."

Nodding, Kyoya came to kneel alongside him. "Part of my parents agreeing to me going abroad is that I look into colleges while we're there."

"Oh." Crestfallen, Kaoru attempted to cover the disappointment that shaded his voice. While it had never been a secret that Kyoya planned to finish his education abroad, it was no less daunting to see the beginnings of that journey now laid out in front of him.

"Hey." Taking the catalog away from him, Kyoya replaced it with his hands. "For as long as you've known me, what has been my main objective?"

Comforted as he was by embracing those hands, Kaoru could not help but respond with eyes lowered, an upset pout full across his face. "To professionally bitch slap your brothers while still respecting your familial position."

_Hitachin logic…_  "Sure. You know I won't step out of line to show them up. After university, though, that stops. If I want my father to seriously consider me, then everything I do needs to not only be better, but it has to be different."

"I get it. I do. That doesn't change that it feels overwhelming. Like it's a countdown to the end."

"On the contrary, Karou. I'd like to refer to it as the beginning."

A squeeze of his hand coupled with lofty but pretty words managed to draw out of Kaoru a smile, though it remained visibly tinged by unanswerable questions.

"Kaoru."

"What?"

"You're overanalyzing it."

"Am I now?"

"Yes. And don't try and tell me that you and Hikaru plan on spending your undergrad at Ouran. They don't even have the sort of programs you want."

"Now who's overanalyzing?"

"Not me." Kyoya articulated. "It's merely a fact of existing curriculum. Admit it."

"I don't want to."

"Fine. But I know you'll be looking elsewhere, too."

"Whatever."

"Coming back to the present, though. Wie war deine deutsche Prüfung?"

"Aced it."

Confidence and boredom dripped from Kaoru's words. Having long since dropped the pretense of tutoring, his sureness of his lingual abilities piqued Kyoya's interest.

"Really…"

"Yeah, really. It wasn't that hard at all."

"Tell me the personal pronouns for him, us, and them. In the accusative."

"Ihn, uns, und sie."

"Wann fährt der Zug den Bahnhof ab?"  
(When does the train leave the station?)

"Der Zug verlassen die Station am zwei Uhr. Ich beantworteten diese Frage über die Prüfung und nicht mehr über, wenn der Zug ankommen wird."  
(The train will leave the station at two o'clock. I answered this question on the exam and no longer care about when the train will get there.)

"Verstehen Sie die Worte aus meinem Mund?"  
(Do you understand the words coming out of my mouth?)

"Ich werde kein Dummkopf, nur weil Sie eine andere Sprache sprechen."  
(I don't turn into a Dummkopf just because you're speaking a different language.)

"Warum weißt du Dummkopf?"  
(Why do you know Dummkopf?)

"Es ist für Hikaru."  
(It's for Hikaru.)

At this, Kyoya succumbed to laughter. "Bravo, Kaoru! Color me impressed."

"Likewise."

The unexpected addition of a third, adult voice pierced through the room, causing Kaoru to jump haphazardly away from the desk, and consequentially, from Kyoya. The sudden presence of the family patriarch, who could have teleported into the room for all Kaoru cared, had managed to considerably change the atmosphere. Both boys raised themselves from the floor; one of them straightened in attention, whilst gazing in humor as the other swiftly leaned into a bow.

"Good evening Ootori-Sama!"

"Hello, Kaoru-kun. I was unaware of your ability to speak German."

"Yes, sir. I sat the introductory exam this morning."

"Introductory? And yet I'm certain that I just heard you maintaining a conversation with Kyoya, who's been studying it for years."

"Indeed." Kyoya chimed in while coming to stand alongside his father. "Pray tell, Kaoru. What sort of studying have you been doing these past few months?"

It should not have been so difficult to force the words from his mouth, save for the glaring presence of two Ootori men staring him down at once. Hands in his pockets, Kyoya gazed at him playfully, obviously enjoying Kaoru's epic discomfort. And then, the expectant state of his unbearably imposing father.

"Um, well, I'm already fluent in Spanish and almost there with English. Even though those two languages are pretty different, the concept in learning another one comes kind of easy."

"That's rather impressive."

"Thank you sir, but I just learned the roots and grammar early. That's all. Vocab is just memorization and application. Once I started getting bored I just looked for things I already like, only in German."

"Such as?"

"Books I've already read, interviews with Karl Lagerfeld, a few movies. And next year's textbook."

Tilting his head to the side, Kyoya's father prodded him with further questions. "Who is Karl Lagerfeld?"

"He's the lead designer for Chanel, sir. On top of that, his is one of the most well-regarded fashion houses in the world."

"I see. Now tell me again why you chose to so thoroughly study German."

"Um, I guess I just felt like it."

The questionable look upon the man's face indicated that Kaoru's answer left much to be desired.

"That is to say, with two other languages down, it makes professional sense to keep going. The more the better."

"Agreed." Yoshio granted a half-smile to the boy before turning to face his son. "Kyoya."

"Sir?"

"I'm leaving for a business summit tonight, and am afraid I won't see you again before you leave for America."

"I understand."

"You've taken care of the arrangements we've discussed?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. I'll make sure to visit Boston before your semester starts."

"Thank you, Father."

Nodding, he bid the two of them well before making his exit. It was only with the shutting of the door that Kaoru's nerves abated.

Kaoru's subtle look of apprehension had not gone unnoticed upon hearing mention of arrangements. Further, it required Kyoya no effort to gauge the amount of upset embedded in Kaoru's eyes.

With no lack of trust or respect between the two of them, the only answer he could come up with was that Kaoru believed that in the end, Kyoya's choices would be made for him. That albeit begrudgingly, he would decide to honor the wishes of his family, therein leaving him behind. If he had to venture further, it would not surprise him if Kaoru refused to hate him if ever there were such an outcome.

Now, clasping a hand onto his shoulder, Kyoya attempted to reengage Kaoru's spirits. "Be happy for me, Kaoru. I love you."

A first between them, not once had this utmost of sentiments been vocalized before. Yet, it had escaped Kyoya's lips as effortlessly and as naturally as the breath from his lungs. Looking Kaoru in the eyes, he offered no pause upon having said it, and instead pointed toward the laptop bag still resting on the floor.

"I presume you wanted to watch a movie with this?"

"Um, yeah."

"I have a television, you know."

Five months into a relationship that continually felt too novel to be truth, in this moment Kaoru attempted to placate the erratic beating of his heart. Within him the subconscious bearing of their differing households worked to inform his reaction. Kaoru's being one where love and emotion appeared in its many forms loud or chaotic, and often expressed in words. For Kyoya, there existed an acknowledgement of love in that his parents paid attention to his progress in life, and admittedly, made attempts to understand him in their own ways. How often he was the direct recipient of familial affection, Kaoru did not know.

Now, to hear Kyoya tell him that he loved him, and to then walk away, somehow made total sense. That Kaoru was given no time to respond before the change of subject left him feeling blindsided, though he could not find it within himself to take offense.

"It'd be better to watch it on the laptop."

"My desk is rather busy. Where do you plan on watching it?"

"How about your bed."

"You planned that."

Laughing to himself, Kaoru smiled lightly. "I never said I didn't."

As busy as his days have become, it is a rare occasion in which Kyoya allows himself to humor recreation or fatigue, let alone both at the same time. Grabbing the messenger bag, he started for the loft whose privacy had made it the only place he ever considered placing his bed. Extracting the computer from the bag, he situated the machine at the end of the bed before allowing Kaoru to take over.

"I'm guessing you already have a specific film in mind?"

"Of course I do." Stealing a pillow, Kaoru tucked it beneath his chest while choosing a file from the media folder. Dimming the overhead light, Kyoya moved to join him in front of the computer, where the movie had begun to play. Immediately recognizing the score, Kyoya situated himself alongside Kaoru. His suspicions were confirmed as he made it in time to watch a small creature bounce across the screen.

"What makes you think I want to watch 'My Neighbor Totoro'?"

"What makes you think you don't?"

It had been a conversation at the conclusion of Tamaki's family drama that had incited Kaoru to find the time for this film.

In a bold move by Tamaki's father, the chairman had collaborated with board members to force his mother into retirement while instating what he had deemed a proper family life for his son. What Yuzuru Suoh had not counted on, was Tamaki's refusal to meet with his beloved mother under such pretenses, and to side with this grandmother, instead.

It had been Haruhi's understanding of Tamaki's pain that provoked the entirety of the host club to act as they had. From Mori and Haruhi's audacious rendezvous with Tamaki via broken window, to Kyoya's commandeering of vehicular obstacles, each of them had in various ways thrown their well-being aside in order to help their king express what words alone could not convey.

Hours later, sitting amongst one another in a much needed moment of club solidarity, regalement and details began to unfold.

" _You were unbelievable, Haruhi!" Hikaru exclaimed. "A true Miyazaki heroine!"_

" _A what?"_

_It was a small moment in which the chatter stopped, only to be replaced by several voices demonstrating disbelief all at the same time._

" _Hayao Miyazaki."_

" _Okay." She drawled._

" _Haru-Chan! How do you not know who that is?!"_

" _Yeah!" Kaoru interjected. "Are you not a daughter of Japan?!"_

" _You're being overdramatic, guys."_

_Taking her by gently by the wrist, Tamaki easily caught her attention. "Haruhi, Miyazaki is the mastermind behind Studio Ghibli."_

" _Oh! Well that name is more familiar."_

" _Indeed." Kyoya confirmed. "No doubt you've seen some of his movies while growing up. Perhaps 'Kiki's Delivery Service' or 'My Neighbor Totoro' ring a bell?"_

" _Ah! Cat bus!"_

_It was Haruhi's recognition of this eccentric character that allowed Kaoru to witness a flash of sweet warmth within Kyoya's eyes. Gone as quickly as it had appeared, he continued on with his encyclopedic explanation, and Kaoru vowed to himself to create an opportunity in which to see that look on Kyoya's face again._

" _Yes, the cat bus. But to what these morons now refer, is that one of Miyazaki's trademarks is his frequent depiction of strong female characters. Personally, I can see you resembling Satsuki in 'My Neighbor Totoro.'"_

" _I see."_

" _More than that, though, Miyazaki is well known for incorporating an anti-war sentiment in his films, be it blatant or otherwise."_

" _I had no idea."_

" _If that interests you, perhaps you and Tamaki should sit together for 'Grave of the Fireflies' sometime."_

Kaoru now looked his boyfriend over, amused as Kyoya feigned disinterest in what could essentially be called a children's movie.

"I have my reasons, but I know you'll watch it. By the way, it seems only fair that whenever Haruhi watches certain movies that you pay for her therapy afterward."

Laid out, Kyoya set his glasses aside before resting his head in his arms. "She'll be fine. It was more or less payback at Tamaki for causing us so much trouble."

"Fair enough."

Redirecting his gaze toward the screen, Kaoru gave his attention to the movie. In no time at all the collective toll of all his stress began to crash down around him. Before long his most trying task became that of forcing his eyes to remain open.

Compromising with himself, he decided on nestling into the pillow, facing Kyoya. Surely, no harm would come from resting his eyes, so long as he opened them for the more novel scenes of the movie. Glancing upward through slit eyes, he could make out Kyoya, who despite being tired, remained fixated on the screen.

Sensing a pair of eyes on him, Kyoya met his tired stare and smiled.

"It's been years since I've watched this, you know."

"I'm not surprised."

Turning back toward the movie, Kyoya began to rake a hand through copper hair, in doing so lulling Kaoru into a peaceful state of half-sleep. It was the stubbornness of his subconscious that prevented him from completely slipping away. Before long he was rewarded by the sound of a long-awaited  _plink_.

Kaoru's mind shot to attention as it registered the sound of raindrops, at which point he made great effort to open his eyes. Where Kyoya's hand had previously run consistently through his hair, it now slowed to a near halt as that classic scene, full of mirth and bewilderment, played out in front of him.

Within seconds the delightfully eerie sounds of the cat bus filled their ears, and Kaoru looked on as Kyoya did not bother to hide the amusement and joy that now washed over his face.

_There it is._

Satisfied at last, he gave a happy sigh as his mind finally agreed to succumb to sleep. Looking toward Kyoya one last time, he whispered his name.

"Hm?"

"I love you, Kyoya."

"I love you, too."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! As always, thank you kindly for reading. It warms my heart on these cold nights. :)
> 
> A few notes:
> 
> 1\. There's a line up there where Yoshio says he believes in meritocracy. I slipped it into a different situation with a similar context. It's in Volume 6, Episode 25.
> 
> 2\. The German word Dummkopf, or dumbhead, is basically their equivalent to idiot.
> 
> 3\. Studio Ghibli has something for everybody, and if you've never heard of it or Hayao Miyazaki before, definitely check it all out. :) Some of their movies are for children, but others most certainly are not. Honestly, they've got the capacity to make you die inside and break down into sobs at a moment's notice.
> 
> Again, Thanks for reading! I think I worked this chapter better to silence, but also found myself listening to Lorde and Of Monsters and Men a bit, too. Oh! There's also a song called 'Lanterns' by Birds of Tokyo. Super sweet.


	6. Chapter Six

Information poured itself into him from every angle, his mind working to filter the pertinent from the excess. Fixing a smile that would in no way indicate to his investors his overwhelming sense of impatience and apathy, he endured as the meeting drew on listlessly.

Finally, there came nods of approval and the closing of laptops. Relief took over amidst idle chatter and promises for their people to be in touch with his people, soon enough they were all on their way toward various exits and elevators. It had taken Kyoya only minutes to reach the front of the building, though within his heart it felt more like a lifetime.

Pressing his fingertips to cool glass, he bid the entryway to abide his exit, its crystalline surface adorned by a drizzle as clean and transparent as itself. Stepping into the rainy afternoon, the calm rain brought reprieve to his tired and heated face. Half a minute later and thoroughly soaked, he walked toward the town car whose task was to await his arrival each evening.

No sooner had the car pulled away from the curb had he immersed himself in the tablet that had long since replaced his trademark black notebook. Even so, he insisted on taking notes by stylus while his fingers wrapped instinctively around the tablet's carefully chosen black leather casing. Kyoya's discreet sense of nostalgia served as constant reminder of the ambitious young man, who at life's current pace seemed to be slipping further and further away. It required little to no soul searching for him to decide that he was in no way comfortable with enduring such a loss, yet he remained unsure of what else he could do.

Pulling his calendar onto the screen, he examined the gaping whitespace that laid center to the otherwise elaborate playbook that was his professional life. Having planned an evening dedicated toward combing over financial minutia, he would do the unthinkable and retire early so as to catch an international flight in the morning.

And then, nothing. Letting go of a sigh, the glasses came off as his fingers massaged at pulsating temples.

_Nine days. What the hell am I thinking?_

It had come down to every turn being driven by ideas, deadlines, and an innate urge to get the job done. If it came in at deadline it was late. Any material fit to leave his hands had damn well be considered indestructible by his colleagues, and polished with potential amongst industry seniors.

And now, nine carefree days reserved for the celebration of achievements and unions. The kind of trip whose decisions held little to no implication outside of the leisurely or superficial. Nine days carefully considered and mulled over before being finalized so many months ago, now reduced to a questionable venture, at best.

How would it be to not be there? An unpalatable notion, Kyoya quickly dismissed it and instead focused on how he would divide his time in a city that was decidedly not his, but someone else's, while maintaining a pleasant atmosphere for everyone involved.

_But then, I'm not really obligated to be anywhere… I'll make time for Tamaki and Haruhi, and it'd be understandable if I chose to get away with even less. It'd be a good time to—_

"Fuck it." The lewd interjection caught the driver's attention, who now glanced at Kyoya through the mirror. "Change of plans. Wait outside a few minutes, then take me to Laguardia."

Done with the driver, he spat instructions into his cell phone, informing the person on the other end to have his plane ready before the end of the night.

* * *

Looking out from behind an oversized pair of sunglasses, the vastness of pure blue sky blended seamlessly with the undulating expanse of ocean, which now washed over top her sand-covered feet. Propped onto elbows dug into the heated sand, she settled into the small piece of utopia she'd claimed for herself.

Within no time at all, a seductive whistle filled her ears. Responding with a look of indifference, she would not bother to grant her intruder a turn of her head.

"Haruhi!" Kaoru drawled, a playful enunciation tacked onto each word. "What are you wearing?"

There could be little doubt that were it not for the privacy allotted to the Valencian resort's guests, there stood little to no chance of Kaoru happening upon the woman now laid out in front of him. Smiling fondly at her, Kaoru glanced down toward the petite young woman whose tomboyish sensibilities had temporarily been set aside in favor of a pink two-piece swimsuit.

An obnoxious set of ruffles played at her chest, which while modest in size, complemented her elfin frame nicely. The bottoms to the swimwear played dangerously low on slim yet well-defined hips, a placement far different from where the suit's initial measurements had intended. No longer hiding behind a façade of androgyny, the young lawyer had learned to take advantage of the curves that had been granted her with time. Though typically, she still preferred to maintain a discreet appearance in public.

"I lost a bet with Tamaki."

"Yeah you did! I won't lie, you look delicious. But we chose this swimsuit for an earlier model of our dear Haruhi. Not to mention it's outdated."

"Mm. I think I'll survive. Anyways, what are you doing out here? Don't you have model fittings or something?"

Plopping down next to her in the sand, Kaoru took to his elbows and squinted into the sun. "Why wouldn't I be out here? It's gorgeous!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you are the twin who's debuting his first fashion collection in two days. Right?"

"Mm, yes. That'd be me."

"Seems to me that you'd be running around all frantic right about now, sticking pins into fabric and high maintenance models. But here you are, swim trunks and open shirt, relaxing like you're on vacation with me."

"Yeah… There's still plenty of time for panic, later. But you're not going to be here forever, so I'd rather be here than there." There was a brevity to his explanation, the usual cheerful inflection having been clipped away from his words.

"Kaoru."

"What."

Nudging him, she fixed Kaoru with the type of no-nonsense stare that she'd found occasion to throw at him now for several years. "You know what."

\---

_Kyoya's eyes trailed after the young man whose subtle fidget found him meandering from one spot in the room to another. There was something altogether surreal about watching after a person who had become so familiar, so intrinsically a piece of his life that his motions, his gait, could rearrange Kyoya's own breathing or movements without even trying._

\---

"Haruhi! I messed up so bad! I am a complete. fucking. idiot."

"You said it, not me. But this is just a trial thing, right?"

Feeling the morose well up inside of him, Kaoru took a moment to stall his response by digging his heels into the wave-smoothed shore. "After I left, we took a day or two to cool down before laying out some rules. No visits, minimal phone, and we'd see where things are before the wedding and fashion show. Nearly three months ago…"

"How's that been going?"

"Inspiring. Awkward. Terrible."

\---

_Kyoya kept still as questions and inconsistencies saturated the air, while he stared at this man who had become such a fixture in his life. Who once a month flew partway across the world just to be with him. Near-invisible discrepancies that had added up over time plagued Kyoya's mind as he'd grown tired of bating information from his lover with what felt like a secretive sense of discretion._

_Visits, once full of life and a pleasant sense of routine had become stale, feeling nothing more than obligatory. Intimacy had dropped off and what whimsy there had been, had been replaced by pensive stillness._

_Catching Kaoru by the wrist, he redirected him onto the couch whilst fixing him with a somber stare. Kyoya swallowed, upset by the fact that this person who once brought lightness and calm to his life was now leaving him with a leaden sense of anticipation._

_"Something is different."_

\---

"Inspiring?"

"Sure. You know, life imitates art and all that… You'll see during the show."

"I see. I hate to be the one to remind you, but you do realize that Kyoya's coming. Don't you?"

"We don't know that for sure."

\---

_Retrospect came into play, pushing Kyoya toward the sort of quiet discrepancies that over time all made sense in leading up to this terrible moment. "Tell me Kaoru, exactly how long have you had 'this feeling' that you might want to break up with me?"_

_"I didn't say 'break up' with you!"_

_"Then what is it?! Explain better."_

\---

Without even trying, Haruhi's courtroom mentality came into play, her penchant for analyzing inflection guiding her words. "It doesn't matter if you two haven't been talking much up to now. Do you really think he would miss seeing you during the event that you've spent years working toward?"

"He might."

"Doubtful. Or the fact that he'd be the only one of us not here? Need I mention Hikaru's wedding, which Kyoya is kind of responsible for in the first place?"

At this, it was impossible even for Kaoru to wipe the grin from his face. Memories flooded his mind as he was taken back to Thanksgiving weekend during their year as exchange students in Boston. The lot of them had taken advantage of Kyoya's father sending him to Spain, tasking him with keeping an eye on a potential bride for his older brother.

Lovely and tempestuous, the young woman had abandoned three suitors previous to the Ootori arrangement. Carrying the frustrating label of new money, Nanako's father was more than eager to find a match for his daughter's whip-smart intellect and restless ways. Upon being briefed on the situation, Kyoya remained certain that his father did not foresee Akito and Nanako planning any nuptuals with one another. However, he also questioned whether or not his father might be hoping that as far as young women were concerned, that this girl might cause Kyoya some form of inner doubt.

Alas. The conclusion of their Spanish holiday found Nanako relishing her freedom after leaving Kyoya thoroughly annoyed, and Hikaru unabashedly in love. Where youth was concerned, the event had been a win for all.

"Ah, Nanako… I stand by my initial remark that she would have been wasted on Akito."

"Kaoru!"

"What?! Why are you yelling?!"

"You're deflecting, that's why!"

"I'm sorry."

\---

_It appeared to be as concise a statement as Kyoya was going to get. In the midst of pain, disappointment, and confusion ripping through his chest, he hardened his resolve to cling to that go-to vestige of stoicism, reminding himself that no Ootori had ever in his life come to beg._

_"So, what you're saying is that we've run our course."_

_Unable to look him in the eye, Kaoru nodded toward the floor while imagining how this might be the last time he ever set foot inside this apartment._

\---

Haruhi shook her head, not knowing if she could offer him any reassurance. "You don't have to apologize to me. But I'm telling you cause I love you, that you're a bit miserable and maybe it's time to address it already."

"I know. But I'm not ready to hear it if it turns out that he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you."

\---

_"Leave, then." Grabbing the carryon that had become as much of a presence in the home as the man who carried it, Kyoya shoved it into Kaoru's chest. "After everything you had to say, I'm not about to sit here and wait for you to figure things out."_

_"Kyoya—"_

_"No." Voice quavering, he continued talking while backing Kaoru toward the door. "Go back to Madrid. If this isn't going anywhere, then we've both got more important work to do."_

_There had not been time to turn around before the door slammed shut in front of him. Caught up in a solaceless quiet, he stood alone in the hallway, staring bewildered at the door. Kaoru stood motionless, his mind racing, his breath unsteady as he came to understand the insanity of having just cut what for so long he had considered to be his lifeline._

_"Okay, Kaoru," he whispered. "It's fine. You'll be fine. Just calm down and—"_

_Kaoru jumped as the abrupt crash of glass and the trickle of liquid caught him off guard, as the disturbance rocked the other side of the door. Unable to stand there any longer, he whispered his apologies while making his way toward the first floor._

\---

"Really? Cause I kind of hate me."

Sighing, Haruhi gave it a rest for a moment while laying her head on his shoulder. "That's harsh. But Kaoru, even if it's difficult to understand why you did what you did, Kyoya realizes that you weren't being malicious."

"You and Tono have been together nearly as long as Kyoya and I were, and you guys have been married for a while now, to boot. You've never felt like this?"

"No. But I'd like to think that if I had, that I'd rely on the people close to me when they try and reassure me that I didn't do something wrong."

Contemplation fell down around the two friends, their voices temporarily retreating to the sound of waves crashing around the lower halves of their bodies. Glancing at Kaoru through the side of her glasses, Haruhi couldn't help but smile at the young man laying next to her. His eyes focused on the horizon, it was clear that her words had not fallen on deaf ears.

_Mom, if you'd told me ten years ago that some annoying redhead and his twin would end up being my closest friends, or that I'd end up marrying someone even more obnoxious… I would not have believed any of it. I sure do love them, though. Please keep an eye on these guys, too._

"Hey, Kaoru."

"Hey, Haruhi."

"I don't think you and Kyoya will be apart forever."

Returning the smile, he prayed for her to be right. For all that he had undone, Kaoru found it difficult to feel regret, on account of his love having been indisputably confirmed. Now, the only thing that remained was to convey as much to Kyoya and to remain hopeful for any reparations that could be made.

"Say, Haruhi."

"What's up?"

"Where is Tono, anyway?"

"He'll be around eventually. He had stuff to do."

"On vacation?"

"No rest for the weary. But it's fine. There'll be time for him later." she assured him while pushing the conversation along. "I still can't believe you and Hikaru managed to rope all of us in for an entire week in Spain!"

"I know, right? This is going to be the week of the Hitachiin! I have to get back to Madrid in the morning, but you're all here in Valencia for another two days, until the show. After that, we're taking the party to Barcelona where I'm on best man duty! But I can't think about that right now. Need to either think about the show, or not think at all…"

"You're still not going to tell me about it, are you?"

"Nothing beyond what you already know."

"That it's a departure from your typical style, but still close to you. And you're calling it Midnight in Tokyo…"

"That's right!"

"You know, with a name like that, you should start spending some more time there."

"I'll be back soon enough. My MFA is being finalized, my apprenticeship with Dalmau is, sadly, coming to an end, and next up people can start referring to me as the fashion director for House of Hitachiin."

"Maybe when I make junior partner I'll have you cut me a nice suit."

"Believe me, Hikaru and I have plenty of design options for all the different versions of Haruhi in all of our lives. And while any other time I'd admit that you seem to be made for them, right now I'm pulling fashionista rank and saying no pantsuits!"

"Mm. I'd be willing to bet there are pantsuits in your collection. We'll talk."

"No, we won't. The people have spoken, and what the people want is Haruhi in pencil-skirt dress suits. Now tell me more about this junior partner business."

Allowing her to steer the conversation to less Kaoru-centric places, he struggled to listen to her with the sort of intent and attention that one of his oldest and dearest of friends deserved. He was thankful to have enough focus to remain astute while she described the anxiety that accompanied moving up the career ladder. Unfortunately, Kaoru felt his attention waning as Haruhi started in on how years as a host provided an interesting and necessary dynamic whenever she found herself alone with both Tamaki's grandmother and Anne-Sophie.

While he wanted nothing more than to be engrossed in her musings, there was little Kaoru could do to force his mind to stay in that dedicated place. Before long, reprieve came in the form of Tamaki, who remained visible only to Kaoru as Haruhi talked on.

Approaching from behind, the blond forced his way into the conversation with an obnoxious, yet readily accepted charisma.

"Excuse me, Milady! Is it possible that this ginger ruffian has been bothering you?"

"Hey, Boss."

"Good morning, Kaoru." Taking a seat behind Haruhi, he brought his arms to rest around her shoulders. "You and Hikaru have landed us in a paradise of kings!"

"Don't mention it. Although, Hikaru will be pleased that you've discovered our secret plan to host not only my fashion debut, but his wedding in the sort of place where we knew you'd feel most relaxed and doted on."

Smiling, he could not help but humor the sarcasm.

"Now that I think about it, though… Why haven't you and Hikaru ever invited me during the running of the bulls?"

"Because I don't need to go looking for reasons for your wife to kill me."

"Don't worry, Kaoru." She asserted. "Putting himself in a position to be impaled by a pack of teased animals wouldn't be the most audacious thing he's done."

"Audacity is called for from time to time! Was it not audacity that landed you in that swimsuit, hmm?"

"Whatever. I lost a bet."

Kaoru perked up at the mention of something overtly interesting. "So what was this bet?"

"Nevermind that, Kaoru!" Tamaki scolded. "The reason I came out here in the first place was to tell you that you've got something waiting for you in the lobby of the hotel."

"Me? From who?"

A pleased smile crept across Tamaki's face as he waved a hand of feigned indifference. "Who knows?"

"I'm only here for a day. Why wouldn't they just send it to my apartment?"

"Details, Kaoru! Details… Anyway, I got a look at it, and it's not the sort of thing easily budged."

He raised an eyebrow at Tamaki's insinuations. "Hn?"

"All I'm saying is that you might want to head up there and situate it." Tamaki spat out impatiently. "In the meantime, Haruhi, we can take a romantic stroll on the beach?"

Hoisting himself out of the sand, Kaoru listened after the couple as he began walking away.

"I told you I'd wear the bikini, not parade around in it…"

Kaoru laughed despite himself, pleased to witness Tamaki and Haruhi's teasing brand of affection. There were times that carrying on without his and Kyoya's own intimate rapport stung beyond all else. Living in the absence of personal nuance felt akin to much of his existence feeling like an ill-received joke, or a cultural point lost on an entire audience.

In no time at all, sand gave way to boardwalk as Kaoru approached the hotel. Striding lazily toward the lobby, a quick scan of the room produced little of interest as Kaoru made his way indoors. An early afternoon bustle of vacationers populated the area, causing him to widen his search before his eyes landed near the concierge desk.

Blood pulsed at his temples, the taste of metal took over the back of his throat as he came to focus on an as-yet unidentified person facing away from him.

Blending in with passersby did nothing to dissuade Kaoru's eye. The white button-down and cargo pants lay situated in such a way that left no doubt that he now stood near a figure whose presence he'd imagined countless times over the last several months. Startlingly close to him—the unmistakable cut to his hair, the slight formality that accompanied even his most casual movements—all served to confirm his presence within Kaoru's mind.

"Kyoya."

Turning around, he mustered a tranquil, albeit host-like smile. Taking all of him in, Kaoru felt too far away, yet remained unable to draw himself near.

Breaking away from the conventions of that fixed smile, Kyoya unintentionally replaced it with a twisted and wounded grin.

"Took you long enough."

After months of minimal communication, gazing on Kyoya in the flesh seems like some sort of cruel dream. So deluded is Kaoru by his current state of self-deprecation that he is completely lost on the fact that showing up at all, let alone early, is completely in tune with how his Kyoya works.

"Well, come on."

Nodding in agreement, Kaoru walked silently alongside Kyoya, who was currently leading the way while gazing straight forward. No words were exchanged as they passed through the resort's luxurious corridors. Atmosphere loaded, Kaoru could feel Kyoya glancing him over, leaving him hard pressed to know exactly what is running through his mind. More than ever he wants only to reach over and take Kyoya by the hand.

Upon reaching their destination, Kyoya unlocks the door and nods for Kaoru to step in. Standing at the center of the sunlit room, watching as Kyoya shuts the door behind them, Kaoru speaks with an urgency that insists he can wait no more.

"How are you?

"Fine. You?"

"Okay."

Neither one of them is very good at the sort of words whose purposes are founded in make believe. The false taste of it all leaves Kyoya wanting to get straight to the point.

"I don't know who the bigger moron is. You for suggesting this separation, or me for agreeing to it."

"Me." Kaoru insists. Hands rest ashamed on hips that attempt to anchor his restless body. "I am. What else was there for you to do?"

"Fight."

"When it'd mean settling for more questions than answers? More what-ifs? I don't think so."

"Tell me, then." _Tell me anything. I want to hear your voice again._ "Did you get anything out of this?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"I was sorry before any of it." Kaoru swallowed, preparing to let his thoughts go. "And I'm sorry now. I knew it meant hurting you, and I never wanted that. But like I said before. I was questioning how I felt about things, and about you. And I had to decide if it would hurt you more to say something at that time, or to hide all of that from you only to have it all come out in some uglier way, later."

Kaoru watched Kyoya for any sign of reaction, the threat of tears stinging his eyes into blindness.

"And now?"

"I miss you."

"I miss you, too."

"I don't mean that in the sense that I messed up and want what we used to have." Shaking his head erratically, Kaoru struggled for better, more eloquent words. "I mean, I want that, too. But what I'm trying to say is that I miss _you_."

Crossed arms guarded Kyoya's chest as he silently bid him to go on.

"I miss knowing that you're doing all these amazing things while also looking forward to me. I miss my best friend. I miss the idea of building something bigger with you. And I hate that it was me that screwed all of that up."

Chewing away at the inside of his lip, Kyoya bit down in attempt to remain unreadable, in attempt to back away from the wave of raw emotion that promised to expose him down to the last of his vulnerabilities, each of which Kaoru very well knew.

 **"** M _e, too. But what about the whole point of this? Did you really—_ **"**  
 **"** _I love you! In love with you! I'm so sorry!_ **"**

"I know that, you idiot!" Chest heaving with relief and anger, Kyoya gave up on refrain.

If Kaoru had instigated their breakup, then Kyoya's pride and stoicism had sustained it. In waiting for Kaoru to wake up, he'd provided little in the way of explaining his own feelings, instead expecting Kaoru to simply know how badly he'd wanted him. How desperately he was thought of, and how jealously he regarded his fashion-industry peers.

"I know you love me." Kyoya sighed. "But why didn't you know it, too?"

Kaoru wiped his eyes, shaking his head. He was tired of talking, Kyoya tired of listening.

Each of them had grown weary of the run-around. Months of apologetic check-ins, just to know what tone of voice the other would be greeted by. Hanging up within the first few minutes of terse, distanced contact.

In Kyoya's mind, there was nothing left to say. Kaoru had acted out of concern, and ironically, out of love. Explanations had been made, and honesty provided.

Several moments passed wherein they each stood quiet; one waiting while the other was busy assessing.

Breaking the stillness, Kyoya reached out. Taking Kaoru by one hand, Kyoya unfastened his pants with the other before pulling closer to him, leaving Kaoru in an almost confused state of mind.

A supportive squeeze, thumb rubbing the palm of his hand just as it used to in times of apprehension, or whenever he was in need of comfort.

_He can't mean… I don't deserve this._

It was simple. An act of forgiveness, a confirmation that everything could end up alright. Pulse quickening, Kaoru offered no resistance, but instead found comfort in the firm grip wrapped around his wrist as Kyoya backed them toward the bed. His steady movement was an indicator that at least for now, words had become an insoluble option in their move toward recovery.

Bringing Kaoru's fingers to his mouth, Kyoya was imbibed by the taste of familiarity. He sucked slowly, deliberately, until the nervous shake melted away from his lover's body. The flicker in his eye became the only other communication needed to convey that more than ever, this was a necessity in going forward.

Kicking his pants to the floor, he laid back only after ridding Kaoru of what little clothing he'd shown up in. Gently pulling him along, Kyoya took to the bed, offering himself for the taking only after securing Kaoru in place above him.

One final suck before relinquishing Kaoru's fingers, and a non-negotiable expression promising that no other options were on the table. Exhilaration and conflict tugged at Kaoru's mind as several months of forgone intimacy—an indiscretion that occurred at his behest—were about to come to an end.

He recalled a nervous sense of exploration, that playful but daunting notion that came with first times and fumbles. The unbreakable security, the transparency that came with such trust.

Losing himself to zeal and the feel of Kyoya's body, a fresh wave of guilt ran through him as steeled gray eyes flinched at his intrusion.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." Pleasure washed over Kyoya's face, crimson tinged his skin, his eyes lit with lust and reassurance. Exhaling, he demanded his body into relaxation as Kaoru slid inside him. "It's good."

Their breathing fell into cadence as a new and delectable rhythm began to establish itself. And yet, despite the pleasure, despite the clear intention of finding solace in one another, Kaoru found it difficult to justify himself.

Shame and insecurity were legible in his expression, leaving Kyoya wanting to ease him into placation the way he always had before.

Reclaiming Kaoru's hand, he moved their entwined fingers over his erection. His own hand melded atop of Kaoru's as he set them at a pace to match that of their mutual hunger.

"Please stop looking at me like that, and fuck me already."

Tightening his grip, Kaoru pressed into him, the words succeeding in taking the edge off the delicate terms of their meeting.

"Are you asking, or telling me?"

"Which is going to get me what I want?"

"What _do_ you want?"

"Less talking." Impatient hands shoved at Kaoru's chest, sending him backward, pinning him to the mattress. Leaning in, Kyoya began to tease and remount his hardened cock. "More moving."

For Kyoya, subtlety had always served him well in leading his charges where he wanted. In more intimate quarters, however, he preferred to deal in direct terms. Tasting Kaoru's mouth for the first time in months proved almost too much, even for such an influential, calculating, and powerful young man to bear.

" _I want you_." Conviction dominated his words, reaffirmed by the tightening of muscles and the rocking of his hips. "I want you to stop apologizing, because I allowed it to happen, too."

The unlikely, yet entirely real vision of Kyoya grinding into him, the voicing of his reprieve, the ludicrous notion of him sharing responsibility, was enough to nearly send Kaoru over the edge. Shoving him away only long enough to seat him at the edge of the bed, he turned all attention away from himself and onto Kyoya. An involuntary moan escaped his lips, causing Kaoru to grin inward while the tip of his tongue sent shivers through the body whose mechanics he knew as well as his own.

Relishing the feel of fingers gently pulling through his hair, Kaoru abided the gentle push to swallow him further. Teasing, sucking, then pulling away, eager hands grabbed at Kyoya's hips, effectively conveying their change in course, as Kyoya reversed direction.

Appreciatively laying kisses along exposed shoulders, Kaoru admired the still trim frame that had broadened with time.

For years, it had been Kaoru's favorite part of being imbued with an eye for fashion and its anatomical compliments. Able to recall the specifics of Kyoya's person from the time they had first met—when the information had been a mere cataloguing of detail, if not entirely attractive detail—to each subtle change since then.

Alternating from bites to kisses, Kaoru worked his way toward an attentive ear with a single utterance on his mind.

"I love you."

"Prove it."

A fresh surge of heat ran between them. Bracing himself against the mattress, Kyoya found it was barely enough as he welcomed this all-enveloping rush for the second time that morning.

Relying on Kyoya's shoulder for support, Kaoru thrust with reckless abandon.

"Every. Day. If I have to."

Clutching at Kyoya's shaft, he complimented the relentless slam of their torsos with a cool glide that promised to send his lover into oblivion. Daylight filtered through the cracked bedroom window, its existence begging Kyoya to swallow his pleasure in the name of decency.

Alas. In a place where the only person of consequence laid beside him, Kyoya has decided that he could not care less for those who overhear the evidence of him succumbing to love.

Crumpling into a pile of spent limbs, their bodies left in a temporary state of disrepair, they take to the blankets, wanting to close out the rest of the world and to sleep off the last three months with one another. Just for a little while.

There is no misguided notion that all of the talking is done, or that all of the wrinkles have been ironed out. It has been a busy three months, full of choices, decisions, and opportunities for elevation; none of which has yet been discussed with the other.

But ultimately, they rest in the consolation that the most difficult part of having separated is over.

* * *

Keeping her attention frontward, Haruhi holds her chin high while ignoring the indiscreet stares directed toward the interestingly handsome man accompanying her, who every evening finds an excuse to escort her by the arm as he does, now. Part of her still attempts to cast her gaze downward in deference to the concept of some socially acclimated, better suited, imaginary woman. It never fails, however, that the better part of Haruhi is there to remind that in Tamaki's eyes, none of them ever stood a chance against all the things she has to offer.

Squeezing his hand, she directs his attention toward several empty chairs, two of which are marked with their name. Taking a seat along the length of the runway, the elevated platform stands overbearing in its empty whiteness, and Haruhi is left imagining just how these artists intend to have their way with it.

Patting the empty seat next to him, Tamaki throws her a smile of relief whilst shaking his head.

"Well, I suppose this chair was determined to stay empty one way or another."

"Probably." Haruhi agreed. "I'm so glad things worked out the way they did, though!"

"Of course they did!"

Bringing herself closer, she lowered her voice several notches. "Don't you dare tell either of them I said this, but I'm almost happier for us that they're back together."

"Believe me, Haruhi, I get it."

"I feel guilty saying that, but I can't even describe the look on your face right after they broke up. Hearing yours and Kyoya's conversation from one side of the phone, only to end up with Kaoru calling me minutes later. Not knowing what to tell him. The last couple of months have been a little weird."

"I'm still surprised he called you first and not Hikaru."

"He didn't want to upset him."

"It's not like Hikaru wouldn't find out, anyway." Tamaki concluded.

"Yeah, but it gave Kaoru time to settle down. And then lying on the beach the other day… I felt like crap with him spilling his heart out to me, only to know perfectly well that you were with Kyoya up at the hotel. What if it ended up being an unhappy surprise? I'd be the worst friend ever…"

"Impossible."

"Which one?"

"Both."

Smiling appreciatively, Haruhi's attention was momentarily redirected as the remainder of their party approached their designated area.

"I found 'em! I knew their car had to be right behind ours."

Takashi led the way, while Mitsukuni, hand-in-hand with Reiko, followed not too far behind.

"We made it!" Mitsukuni declared in a sigh of relief. Having put years and a few inches of height between himself and the loliboy charisma of his Ouran years, the Haninozuka heir maintained his cheerful disposition and the sort of smile whose presence usually guaranteed things went his way.

"Where's Kyo-Chan?"

"You get one guess." Tamaki challenged.

Taking the seat next to him, Mitsukuni laughed whilst shaking his head. "I don't need to guess."

"Right? Last time I saw him was when he ducked out of dinner and headed out early with Hikaru. My guess is they're both finding ways to calm Kaoru down right about now."

"Good." He conferred. "You know, I almost started to get worried when this trip started getting closer without the two of them having made up, yet."

"Well, they did." Takashi said. "So everything's good now."

Nodding, Haruhi could not help but chime in. "All I can say is that I'm relieved. Those two handle things very differently after a situation, before just throwing themselves into work."

"I don't think either one of them believed things were truly over." Mitsukuni revealed. "Not Kyoya, anyway."

"What makes you say that?"

"Knowing Kao-Chan, he probably thought it was over for a while, just because he started it in the first place. Kyo-Chan was hurt, and neither one of them felt like talking for a while. That's all."

"I think it was good for them." Takashi decided. "Not everyone needs a refresher, and I'm sure Kyoya would've been just fine without it. But Kaoru's the kind of person who might've benefitted from some time alone."

"Haru, did you know I got to visit Kyo-Chan in Manhattan last month?"

"Seriously?! What were you doing all the way over there?"

"Just business stuff. I imposed on him for a few days, though, and for the most part he was doing just fine!"

"For the most part, eh?"

"Well, yeah. I expected him to be a little out, but felt better that he didn't try to pretend he was all happy when at the time he wasn't. Very busy, though."

"Naturally." Tamaki interjected.

"I think he's up to something."

"Kyoya is always up to something."

"But this time I think it's different!"

"Mitsukuni." An elbow found itself discreetly placed between the smaller cousin's ribs.

"What?!"

"It's never smart to speculate."

"Oh, Takashi! You know I'm good at calling these things."

"I never said you weren't. I just said that it's never smart to speculate."

"Fine. All I'm saying, is that I think Kyo-Chan's been staying in America for so long in order to apply as a permanent resident."

"You know," Haruhi pondered, "that makes sense. Japan doesn't grant dual citizenships, and he wouldn't try to be naturalized since it'd mean forfeiting his Japanese citizenship. But it'd be smart for him to try for permanent residence."

"It's not like they just hand that status out, but America isn't nearly as strict as Japan is. Do you think he can get it?"

"Considering his work for the Ootori Group and the fact that he can create jobs? And his family's influence? He's a better candidate than most anyone. Two years out of grad school and he still lives there half of the year."

"Yuuichi and Akito never tried anything like that, did they?"

Tamaki smiled at the likelihood of Kyoya venturing such a move. "Nope."

"I don't think it's all business objectives, though…"

"Mitsukuni."

"What?!"

"You're speculating."

"And you're hovering."

"Someone needs to."

"You need kids, Takashi. Then you can helicopter all you want."

"I'd need to get a wife, first."

"You do that, Takashi."

"Mitsukuni…"

"Shh! It's starting!"

There was no telling how pleased Mitsukuni may have been as the venue began to dim alongside the substance of their conversation. Giving his cousin a final muss of his hair, Takashi crossed his arms and turned forward in anticipation of the show.

Silence dominated as the entirety of the room trained its eyes onto the soft glowing silhouette of an awaiting entryway. The once blinding runway has given way to darkness, only to illuminate upon the gentle rise of techno filling the air. Its surface is a bevy of starlight beneath the oncoming parade of couture-clad models.

His everyday prerogative is to dress the daughters of high society with a sense of class that touches just onto the other side of seduction, his way being to accent the classic with playful lines and flashes of color that refuse to be ignored.

Privy to the sights and sounds of the fashion industry since the inception of his days, Kaoru is no stranger to the unspoken strains of this stunning, fast-paced world. It is a knowledge that has worked to his advantage since stepping into the professional arena, as he possesses an understanding that is lost to many of his peers, who still believe it possible to sustain themselves off talent and ambition, alone.

And then there is Kaoru, who during his formative years not only cultivated his passion, but learned the value in courting challenge and discipline. Less interested in gaining friends as he is experience and respect, Kaoru has become grateful for the fortifications produced by his self-imposed stint as a childhood recluse. He is, however, all the more thankful for his latter day penchant for accepting and acknowledging the people in front of him.

His empathy for the fellow young, out-of-water designer or model has come to be appreciated by those around him. Though he separates himself from her accomplishments, Kaoru is nothing if not his outspoken mother's son; a fact blindingly evident to the greener of his peers, who often find themselves taken aback when they mistake his kindness as a pass to complain about their lot, or to produce subpar material.

As a Hitachiin, he is apt to blatantly speak his mind. Unlike several of his counterparts, however, Kaoru knows his place, and has learned when in the presence of masters to pipe up only when spoken to. Though he absolutely refuses to employ the use of saccharine-coated words and meaningless anecdotes.

Able to show deference to those who have come before him while not compromising his own vision, Kaoru, at age twenty-five, has placed himself several notches above the rest.

Tonight Kaoru keeps his stage simple, the only aesthetic beyond his creations being a violet-tinged fog from which his models emerge onto the runway. It all leads to a departure from his standard fare, where the youthful, collegiate girl has been exchanged in favor of her executive highness. Tonight, his tastes run emblematic of power in both the boardroom and the bedroom—a coupling of the tatemae and honne.

To buyers and insiders, the younger Hitachiin has established for himself a vision that lies at the cusp of edge and sophistication. To the set of proud faces at the end of the runway, he has found a platform to display the last year of his life; the gradient transition of his world draped across carefully chosen bodies.

Seconds pass by as the last of the models disappears into the fog. The lights draw up just enough to reveal Kaoru, a classic, mischievous Hitachiin grin in place as he stands central amongst the women who assisted in bringing his vision to life.

He grabs one of them by the hand, and the two stalk to the end of the runway in time to the music. Pale as moonlight, she towers above the others, crystal haloed throughout the jet black pixie cut that is her hair.

A silkened suit spills down her body, a charcoal waterfall that breaks only to the plum lace that crawls up her otherwise bare chest and torso. Her reigned in expression begets an air of pride and superiority, the visage completed by the glare emanating from one monocle-clad eye.

Kaoru himself is a vision to behold, as he bows appreciatively to his audience that is comprised of socialites, investors, masters of the trade, and most importantly, those he loves. He motions in thanks to the women behind him before laying a kiss on the hand of the model at his side, a gesture of acknowledgment to his unspoken muse, before pivoting on his heel toward the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy howdy, that was long! Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> I listened a lot to the following while writing this chapter:
> 
> 1\. Jimmy Eat World - Invented
> 
> 2\. Rilo Kiley - Pictures of Success
> 
> 3\. Temper Trap - Sweet Disposition
> 
> 4\. Birds of Tokyo - Lanterns
> 
> As for Kaoru's time on the runway, I imagine his collection being presented to Moby, particularly Southside and/or We Are All Made of Stars.
> 
> Last, some vocab! Two Japanese terms: Tatemae - A person's public self. Honne - How a person truly is.
> 
> Thanks again, everyone! If you're so inclined, I'd love to hear your feedback. :)


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Kyoya makes attempts to move forward before the world tries to thrust the people he loves backward.

Exiting the vehicle, Kyoya gave a nod toward his mother and father, who now made their way toward the Roi Grande Barcelona, where they intended to spend the evening in the company of investors, business associates, and partners guaranteed to be peppered throughout the guest list. The latter included the parents of the bride, whose invitation had prompted their presence for the nuptials to take place in the morning.

Having received Yoshio's phone call only that morning, a rather surprised Kyoya had altered his plans in order to meet his parents for dinner before each parted ways in accordance to their prearranged plans for the eve of the wedding.

Upon voicing his surprise at his parents' appearance, Yoshio gave an amused nod. Kyoya relaxed in the seat beside his father, who typically became somewhat more amiable during occasions of celebration.

"You'd be surprised at the number of weddings I've attended for young people I hardly know." He mused. "Obliging the social invitations of certain professional relationships is sometimes a requirement, albeit not always an unpleasant one. I suppose there is a certain irony to this union, however, considering Shouji-chan was once in talks to wed your brother."

Smiling, Kyoya thought back on Operation Don Quixote and how its impact was largely responsible for Hikaru's and Nanako's choice in locale for their nuptuals.

"However, even  _I_ can admit that Hitachiin-kun seems to be more of Shouji-chan's caliber."

"That he is." Kyoya agreed. "I think Akito is content to have married as he did. Izumi-chan is both intelligent and demure."

"Yes." The elder Ootori stretched out the word, riding along a particular thought. "Izumi-chan is a suitable young lady. It should be interesting comparing the details of this wedding to that one. I'd expect both Hitachiin-kun and Shouji-chan's energy and admiration for one another to be easily noticed throughout their celebration."

"They  _are_  hard to contain."

His father snickered. It was about as close as the man ever came to a laugh. "Well matched, though. I hate to say it, but that isn't always the case when one marries so young." He pontificated. "An arranged marriage doesn't need to be a nefarious thing. But if one or both parties enter into the union apathetic, it usually isn't so difficult for more seasoned attendees of the wedding to tell."

"I see."

"Be thankful that with the choices you've made that you won't have to put up with any of that."

His father's words silenced Kyoya, while his wife angled her neck aggressively into a sideways glance. Kyoya smiled toward his mother, expressing his wish for placation. She nodded silently, while Yoshio sat between the two of them, oblivious to having said anything wrong. Across the bench, Mina gave her son an apologetic frown as they three of them finished their shared ride in silence.

* * *

Slipping between bodies, parting the crowd shoulder by shoulder, Kyoya passed amidst the throng of people. He kept his sights fixed on Kaoru, who never once in the time they'd known each other looked for permission or reason to dance, but simply did. Languid and ethereal, his movement lent itself to others in that he was at once both easy to mimic, yet somehow inimitable.

To those who did not know, they seemed just another group of friends lost in the trappings of good company and come-hither music. To Kyoya, however, they were so much more.

They were the children of discipline, rigor, and empire all grown up; engaging in a rare occasion to be with their chosen family—the ones from whom they were granted permission to be nothing other than themselves from day one. The ones who stood up for each other not only against outsiders, but in the worst of times from themselves, and helped to relearn that even  _they_  had the right to simply  _be_.

Approaching from the side, he brought his arms around Kaoru's waist, syncing himself to his partner's movement while accepting the kiss being offered by the crane of his neck.

Dancing nearest to them were Tamaki and Haruhi, the former glancing toward Kyoya, an amused grin splayed across his face. It was clear they needed no words for this conversation.

_You don't dance._

A raised eyebrow, arms tightening further around Kaoru's torso.

_Maybe. But then, neither does she…_

Indeed, had he not been the wiser, it would have been too easy mistaking this girl for any other attractive young woman offering her affections to the men around her. Meant to be an escape-from-responsibility type of evening, she'd allowed her hair to cascade against her shoulders. Her outfit—clearly selected by a Hitachiin—speaking to her comfort level as a young woman married and in love.

The corner of Tamaki's mouth turned upward as he laid a kiss on one bare shoulder, eliciting from Haruhi a smile of her own as she continued to move against him. Kyoya, his expression incredulous, looked on whilst she snaked one arm upward to rake a hand through Tamaki's hair, the other resting atop his hand stationed firmly on her hip.

At twenty-six, Tamaki was in the middle of making a professional name for himself as the Suoh heir, managing to be an all at once charming, disciplined, and innovative future leader of his family's legacy. Of course, no one had been surprised that he got the girl.

_What did you do to her?_

It was unclear whether it was simply the natural direction of his movement, though Tamaki seemed to be offering a playful shrug.

_Wouldn't you like to know._

Sighing happily, Kyoya gave a shake of his head before spinning Kaoru around to face him, resting his arms across Kaoru's shoulders.

_No._

Forgetting about himself, for the next few minutes Kyoya relished being amongst preferable company, and the feel of Kaoru's body against his own.

One song ended, the next seguing out of the drawn out reverberation of guitar strings. Spotting Takashi across the club, the lone non-dancer of the group, Kyoya trailed his hand from Kaoru's elbow to the tips of his fingers in a promise to return soon.

Violet and magenta played across centuries old columns, the gray stone interior of the one-time basilica reborn into a seductive evening respite to Barcelona's youth in search of a good time.

Seated alone on a decadent bar stool, Takashi appeared more than content to maintain his own company while watching his friends enjoy theirs. Taking up the stool beside him, Kyoya greeted him with a nod while partaking in the vicarious nature of his friend.

"I see you're enjoying this environment as much as you always have."

"Likewise."

"I hear Kimura-San decided to plead guilty. Are you more frustrated or relieved to not have to flex your abilities as prosecutor?"

He acknowledged him with laughter while signaling the bartender to bring a second beer their way.

"Even across the world, Tokyo doesn't evade you. Not that I expected any less."

"Indeed. Though to be fair, Mitsukuni might have mentioned it last month while we were catching up." Kyoya gave a nod of thanks for the beer, happy for the cool liquid's reprieve on his throat.

"Ah. And to answer your question, both. One less notch in my belt, but it's not as though there's a shortage of work, either. Mitsukuni was happy to see you, by the way. Said you were pretty busy."

"Who isn't? Though I suppose it's no understatement to say this has been a particularly heavy season. Perhaps it's time to reconsider how much time I spend in the states."

Hearing the words straight from Kyoya's mouth caused his cousin's insistence that Kyoya was making plans to expat himself from Japan now seemed more amusing than ever.

"Why the smile?" Kyoya implored.

"I think certain people will be surprised—happily surprised—at your return."

"Hm. Good to know."

"Mitsukuni is convinced that you're applying for permanent residency. That's all."

"I see. Well, he wouldn't be entirely wrong, as it's a status that I've maintained for the last two years."

"Even better! Be sure to tell him that."

"I've been enjoying America thoroughly and have no plans to abandon my work or connections there. But there's still a certain dissatisfaction whenever I compare it to Tokyo. I'll keep an apartment and go back enough to keep my status, but these days I'd prefer to be home."

"No shortage of work there, either."

"No, there isn't. Perhaps even more."

"You could find work enough to rescue yourself from a deserted island."

"Maybe. However, in addition to my dealings with the Ootori Group, I'm considering another offer."

Raising an eyebrow, Takashi insinuated that he'd be interested in listening if Kyoya were up to telling.

"I've been invited by an international non-profit to establish their first Asian branch in Tokyo."

"Medical?"

"Business." Kyoya confirmed. "And I suppose social. It started out as an interest magazine for LGBT professionals working for Fortune 100 companies. In the last few years it's begun to further its reach. A support group of sorts."

"That sort of exposure isn't too loud for your tastes?"

"Principally," he explained, "Coalesce only exists for the people who are looking for it. It's not a pride thing, as it were, but a discreet system of connections made between already-established professionals and those who are looking to institute themselves in their respective fields."

Takashi nodded whilst listening. "So it's a safe to assume that most people don't even realize Coalesce exists."

"Some. But not most. The previous generations are tired of watching talent get wasted on an aspect of one's life that may be private, but should not have to be kept a secret." Kyoya continued. "Qualified and hard-working as a person can be, there are still people and companies who have no interest in employing a person on account of their sexual orientation."

"After living through it themselves they're looking to stop it from being an issue, and recruiting young success like you to reinforce their endeavor. Smart."

Kyoya smiled. "It seems more an issue that once hiring someone and finding out one way or another that they happen to be gay, of only allowing said employees to move so far up the ladder."

"Sexuality is becoming less of an issue, but that stigma is still prominent throughout Asia."

"Yes. It's an unofficial motto that Coalesce would like to one day put itself out of business."

Takashi raised his eyebrows wistfully. "Wouldn't that be nice."

"Yes—" Kyoya found himself cut off as a none-too-delicate grip landed on his shoulder. Standing behind him, Nanako's Cheshire cat grin commanded his attention.

"Kyoya! Why aren't you and Takashi dancing?"

Snorting, he gave a nod toward the group. "In case you failed to noticed, was. Kaoru does just fine without me, anyway."

"Uh huh. You look like you could move if you wanted to, Ootori."

"Perhaps. But then, I doubt you'll ever know."

Wild, upbeat laughter rang from her throat. "Oh, how I've missed your pleasant attitude."

"I'm sure." Gun to his head, even Kyoya would admit that as things had turned out, Nanako made for formidable, if not entertaining company.

Bringing her mouth close to his ear, she grinned around her words, her tone full of mischief and insinuation.

"Hey. There's a car waiting for me and Hika in the garage beneath the building. Why don't you grab Kaoru and take it?"

"Take your car? The one I assume is meant to take you back to your scandalous pre-wedding suite?"

"That's the one!" she winked. "Actually, tonight I'll be leaving with Tamaki and Haruhi. I figure Hika is up for a good tease."

"Indeed. But are you sure?"

She raises her brow. "How much alone time have you and Kaoru been able to get on this trip?"

"More than we have in a while."

"And yet I doubt it's been enough."

Difficult not to agree, he conceded with a grin.

"That's what I thought. Listen, I've got a knack for telling when someone has big things on his mind."

"Is that so."

"It  _is_  so. Especially after reading between the lines of a book called 'Tamaki and Haruhi.'" Taking him by the hand, she met his eye in earnest. "Take the car, please."

Glancing toward the crowd, Kyoya caught sight of Kaoru, ethereal in his own right as he made lighthearted accord with his brother and their friends.

Satisfied that he would take her up on the offer, Nanako was off before Kyoya could properly answer, at one point making her way backward through the crowd so that she could meet his eye.

Making it a general consensus, Takashi clinked the neck of his bottle to Kyoya's.

"Go."

Smiling appreciatively, even Kyoya could admit that the overwhelming sense of encouragement was not lost on him. He bid Takashi goodnight before heading back toward the group.

Catching Kaoru's attention with a hand atop his wrist, Kyoya brought him closer, allowing himself to be led to the music once again. Resting his chin on Kaoru's shoulder, he indicated to everyone that for the two of them, group time was over.

"Say 'goodnight' Kaoru."

Realizing that nothing was up for discussion, the best man beamed toward the lot of them, obnoxiously declaring, "Goodnight Kaoru!" as he and Kyoya disappeared into the crowd.

Following a series of exits, they stopped only as the spirit of impulse found Kyoya pressing Kaoru against the wall of a stairwell that would lead them to the garage.

Hands pinned to his sides, Kaoru grinned whilst being showered in kisses.

"Should I even ask where we're going?"

Drunk on temptation, their exchange was all enticement and tease. Flirtation without delivery. Pulling Kaoru along, Kyoya led them down the remainder of the staircase, where as promised, Nanako's car awaited them inside the garage.

Climbing into the back of the town car, their driver—clearly expecting the two of them instead of Nanako—gave them a polite nod.

Amused, Kaoru laid his head against the seat, staring at Kyoya fondly while ruminating on the sudden change of events.

"You had a car waiting?"

"Not exactly. It's your sister-in-law's."

"You stole the bride and groom's private car? How romantic."

Kyoya slid across the bench, laying back against Kaoru's chest. Feeling content for the first time in months, things were beginning to feel right. Life had found its cadence and was finally beginning to fall into place.

"I've decided to do it."

"Yeah?"

Kyoya gave a decisive nod, which Kaoru did not bother to question. "Coalesce's offer isn't going to sit there forever, and I've had long enough to think about it. I don't plan on waiting to get back to New York before telling them 'yes.'"

"You'll give them an answer before your father has given you his?"

"As long as Ootori Group remains a zaibatsu, Yuiichi will be the one to inherit it."

"You don't know that."

"I know my father." Kyoya argued. "To him, I might be impressive, but Yuiichi makes the most sense as heir."

He spoke with all the confidence of someone removed from the situation, who had not been waiting a lifetime on this one decision in determining his own future. But then, Kaoru realized, while Kyoya had spent most of his life engaging in the tasks and politics necessary to attain his family's inheritance, neither had there been a time when he'd seen Kyoya behave as though it were such a coveted position that it could determine the quality of his life.

For as much time and energy as Kyoya had poured into having a chance to stand at the helm of the Ootori Group, he'd also established more than one lucrative fork in the road should divergence become necessary.

"It makes the best business sense." He repeated.

Frustrated, Kaoru tried to achieve a sense of happiness, only to find himself coming up short.

"You make as much sense as Yuiichi does."

"Not quite. He's been groomed for it. He's got the medical background. So does Akito, on top of which he's got his MBA, and has made a point of staying by Yuiichi's side."

"'Groomed for it'? What does that even mean?  _You've_  got an MBA. On top of which, you insane person, a juris doctorate to practice international law. Which you haven't even told them about yet."

It was difficult not to gloat at the mention of the law degree which he had completed only a year after finishing his MBA. Having been largely absent from Tokyo for a considerable length of time, in the long run it felt like nothing more than a short, albeit powerful stint in America.

A considerable amount of time had been invested not only toward his education, but in garnering network connections and professional accolades—both creating his own way while staying close to circles relevant to the Ootori Group.

He'd waited partway through his MBA, looking to find the syncopation between his education and work with various companies before enrolling in Harvard Law School at Haruhi's behest. Paying for the education himself, Kyoya had managed to keep the law degree a secret from his family in order to present the accomplishment when he best deemed fit.

"The ink has barely had time to dry, I've yet to sit the bar, and it's meant to be a surprise." Kyoya noted. "Anyway, Akito's also favorable by knowing Yuiichi's methods better than anyone. My brothers work well together on account of sharing a wavelength, but split up various roles between themselves. Yuiichi is more diplomatic and focused on medicine, whereas Akito strikes an impressive balance between being silent and verbally shrewd."

"Give me a break. It's not as big a compliment as he'd like to think." Kaoru mused, fully realizing the irony in him criticizing an Ootori of all people of sticking too close to his brother.

He ran his hands through black hair while studying Kyoya's words, listening as his partner traipsed around the obvious. Kaoru laid is own head against the car window, a knowing smirk twisting up one corner of his mouth.

"If you tell me Yuiichi is best suited, and we're talking business," Kaoru drawled, "Then you're a liar."

"Kaoru." He warned.

"Go ahead and say it.  _Socially_ , your brother  _is_  the better choice. And that should bother you."

"Indeed. Which is one of the reasons why I'm accepting Coalesce's offer to help establish a Japanese chapter. Doing so would force my father to confront whether or not such a decision honestly means anything to him."

"You feel like his opinion of you as a son is wrapped up in who he chooses as heir."

"Sometimes. Not always. Clearly he'd vocalize it if he had any real problem. He's always liked you as a person." Playing with Kaoru's hand in his lap, he raises it upward, kissing him before continuing. "I daresay he's impressed by your work ethic and propensity for language."

"But…"

Kyoya sighed. "I find it equally sad as it is amusing that it's only within the past year or two that he's completely ceased his attempt to regale me by his association with various young women he considers to be marriage material."

Kaoru gives a soft laugh, his heart not entirely into it. "He must have been thrilled to hear that we'd broken up."

"Actually, I saw no point in telling him." He raised his eyes upward, meeting an unbelieving amber stare. "Ultimately, three months is not so long, is it?"

"Kyoya."

"It's not as though my father acts as my confidante. Admittedly, had I honestly felt our separation was permanent, I assure you he would have found out."

Excusing himself from Kaoru's lap, Kyoya turned around to confront him straight on, cradling his hands in his own.

"I've worked hard enough that I should be able to do both—heading the Ootori Group while representing Coalesce. And even if I don't achieve the former, I've got the talent and skills to guide my family's business where it needs to be, regardless."

Kaoru could not help but laugh at the mental image of Kyoya being satisfied to drop resources and insinuations for others to lay claim to, all the while wondering what his partner's personal payout would be in the end.

"Shadow King, much?"

"As it were." Kaoru lightened as he laughed, too. Kyoya leaned his forehead against Kaoru's. "Heir or not, I'm indispensable to this family, and my father knows it. Wherever it goes from there, I just want to know that you'll be by my side."

"Of course I'm going to be." Kaoru whispered.

"As my husband."

Delight and shock played across Kaoru's features. Two incredulous hands raised to his face, the sound of laughter escaping from between his fingers as Kyoya extracted a small velvet box from one pocket. Inside, 4 carats worth of square-cut diamond glistened at Kaoru from its bed of rose gold. Two smaller, equally illustrious diamonds flanked it on each side. It is all at once arresting in its brilliance, while managing to not outdo the man meant to wear it.

"We can wed officially in New York." Kyoya explained, slipping the ring onto his fiance's left hand. "And have whatever type of ceremony you like in Tokyo."

"Absolutely. And it's whatever  _we_  like."

A smile as radiant as anything Kaoru has ever seen lit the whole of his lover's face, who went on to kiss him endlessly , an arm wrapping around his waist to draw him near.

"Let the registry catch up with  _us_."

They find themselves surrounded by joy; each pleased for himself, yes, but moreover thrilled to be enveloped by an irreplaceable happiness that has been created and will be sustained by no one other than the two of them.

Beaming, Kaoru held his left hand away from himself in order to inspect the accessory designed to represent a part of him. No sooner does he extend his arm than he feels his entire person jostled violently forward. An offensive roar fills his ears as he watches Kyoya's body being pitched against the opposing car door.

* * *

Yoshio laughed politely, just loud enough to convince his company that his story had indeed been funny and that Yoshio had been interested. Noting that he had left his wife across the room, he politely excused himself from the conversation.

He made quick but easy strides across the salon, coming to rest only after coming to stand alongside who he believed to be the fiercest woman in the room. Standing amongst several other women, Mina Ootori, so petite that she barely made it above the shoulders of some of her female company, made polite and smart banter within the group.

Yoshio could not decide if it was because of Mina's smallness or in spite of it that her elegant stature and straight-forward nature typically singled her out as the most striking individual upon entering a room.

Though he maintained a casual expression, a semblance of enjoying himself, his relief was none too clear to Mina as she excused herself from the circle of women, and the two of them went on their way.

"Really, Yoshio. I don't know why you men put up such a façade when it's clear who is and isn't enjoying themselves."

"Well, I wouldn't quite say that I'm having a  _bad_  time. In fact, I'm rather glad at the moment."

"Pray tell, Yoshio." She bid, tossing a dainty wave in the other direction.

"It was only within the last few minutes I learned that Nakamura-san's business is completely irrelevant to our own. Which then became the moment I realized that fate and good fortune are truly on my side."

"Mm. I'm happy for you."

"As you should be."

"You know." Mina started in that way that suggested she was about to inform him of something he should have already known. "What you said to Kyoya earlier was hurtful. Maybe even unacceptable."

Cocking his head to one side, he stared as her indignantly. "I'm unaware of having said anything offensive to him."

"Yoshio."

"Mina."

"You do realize that if you choose Kyoya as heir, then you choose Kaoru-kun, as well."

"It's crossed my mind."

"Well. Then it's beyond me as to why you felt the need to tell your son that he's lucky to not have to put up with an apathetic arranged marriage."

"It's the truth, isn't it?"

"So what exactly does he have to be happy about? That he loves someone who's not apathetic toward him? If that is what you meant, then yes. Or did you refer to the fact that our country has taken away their option of marriage?"

Sighing in defeat, Yoshio conceded that his comment may have been lacking in taste. Before the end of the Hitachiin-Shouji ceremony—alright, before the start of the ceremony—he would find the time to apologize to Kyoya while clarifying his acceptance toward his relationship with Kaoru.

"I suppose," he reflected, "that after all these years, the boy probably isn't going anywhere."

"Not where Kyoya's concerned." Mina surmised. "His family's livelihood might be mutually exclusive to our own, but I don't see how Kyoya could have done any better. Kaoru-kun is honoring his family's heritage while making an impressive name for himself in his own right. Both socially and professionally, he has nothing to gain from Kyoya, nor Kyoya from him. They have no reason to doubt one another's sincerity."

"Indeed. Even if—" The vibration of his cell phone caused Yoshio to pause, the unfamiliar number prompting him to ignore the call. "Even if the Ootori Group can't use the Hitachiin name directly, I suppose Kyoya's link with them is rather impressive in itself.  _What?_ "

"You act like you care for nothing beyond business, but I know better." She chided. "But since you've got tunnel vision, let's talk about the future. You say you want to retire in no more than ten years. What do you plan to do?"

"Yuiichi seems best fit. He's the first born, and has always acted as such."

"And Akito?"

Yoshio sighed at mention of their second son. "Akito has the capacity to be second to none, were it not for his belief that specific people were born to do specific things. He'll be an excellent vice president if I choose Yuiichi. He's effective at taking people to task, but essentially has proven himself best at doing what he is told."

Mina agreed. "And Kyoya? He reminds me of Yuiichi in that he's always finding his own way of doing things. Though he's also a touch more clever."

"Indeed. He's gone to great lengths to prove himself loyal and capable to this family. I assume he does so perhaps to make up for the fact that he won't be giving us grandchildren."

"Perhaps. Although," Mina smiled, "you should have learned by now never to assume anything where that boy is concerned."

Exhaling, he nodded in agreement. The now incessant vibration of his cell phone was beginning to annoy him, causing Yoshio to ask himself why he'd brought it along in the first place.

"I think," he spoke while moving to turn off the device, "We'll have to discuss this in depth at another time."

"Don't wait too long," Mina advised. "And don't go bringing board members into it until you…"

Her voice trailed off as Yuzuha Hitachiin entered her line of vision, approaching Mina and her husband with a look of distress upon her face. Taking Mina by one hand, she addressed them both in a tone unfit for a mother whose son was about to be married.

"Hiroshi is waiting outside with a car. There's been an accident and we need to leave now."

* * *

Pain reeled through Kaoru's body as he attempted to regain his bearings. Sprawled across the length of the back seat, his body griped at the effort involved in raising off of its side. Aggravating the awkward sputtering in his chest, he decided to remain still, choosing instead to listen. Questions mounted as he looked about for information pertaining to where they were, pertaining to what had happened to them.

Them.

_No._

Kaoru listened carefully, relieved to discern the sound of sirens drawing closer. Increasing in volume, the wailing vehicle was soon loud enough to mask the increasingly ragged sound of his breathing.

Everything around him was dark, save for the infinite pieces of broken window now glistening through thick, black hair. The sight—its stillness—immediately threw Kaoru into a panic.

"Kyoya?"

Nothing.

"Kyoya? Please?"

His voice too small for comfort, Kyoya's words drifted upward, causing Kaoru to spill tears.

"I'm here."

Shoved into the corner, Kyoya was barely visible from the floor of the vehicle, though Kaoru managed make out the pained way in which he laid. Chin resting on twisted knees that have been shoved into his chest.

Miraculously, Kyoya pulled one hand free, and grasped for Kaoru's who forced his own hand forward to reach him at last.

Difficult to breathe, Kaoru wanted nothing more than to continue hearing that voice.

"I can hear an ambulance." He promised, ignoring the voices of various people nearby, but in no position to help, anyway. If he'd learned anything in the past few minutes, it's that presently they were trapped, but content for knowing that Kyoya was okay.

"How badly are you hurt?"

Kyoya squeezed his hand gently, and Kaoru prayed this meager pressure was not all he was capable of.

"Ribs hurt. I'm pretty sure a leg is broken. You need to stop talking now."

"But I need to—"

"I'm here."

Several minutes transpired with only the warmth of one another's hands to indicate their presence. Even in crisis, Kaoru could not suppress the feeling of pride for how collected Kyoya managed to remain while they awaited rescue.

With the arrival of help came a sense of relief, followed immediately by an overwhelming stab of fear.

The deafening moan of metal penetrated his ears, prompting Kaoru to latch all the tighter onto Kyoya as emergency responders who he could not see, tore away at the car door near his feet.

Kaoru suddenly found himself unwilling to cooperate as paramedics began to ask him basic questions. Understanding their Spanish, his responses came in rushed, worried Japanese whilst his hurting body was positioned onto a spinal board.

The entirety of their lives had slipped beyond either of their control. Crying out his fiance's name, Kaoru knew not if he yelled to stay by Kyoya's side, or to ensure that he not be left behind. Slipping away from consciousness, losing his grip on those finger tips, he realized it was both as paramedics readied to take him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Please don't kill me there's still so much story left to tell.
> 
> The first half of this chapter is set to Lorde's song, Team. The Chile Lollapalooza version.
> 
> All the depressing stuff is set to U2's song Mothers of the Disappeared. I vote you listen to that song.
> 
> One note: When Kyoya tells Kaoru, "Let the registry catch up to us," he's referring to the family registries that one becomes a part of when born or marrying into a family. As it stands, marriage in Japan is defined as being between a man and a woman. Also, if your spouse is not Japanese, they are also unable to be put onto your family registry. All kinds of complicated.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoya and Kaoru are taken to hospital, where the rest of their loved ones are made to wait this nightmare out.

Less than five miles had stood between Kaoru and Kyoya, still and bleeding in their car, and the remainder of the wedding party. No more than a handful of minutes had transpired between their planning of a future with one another, to not knowing if there would be one at all.

Doctors assured the barrage of people who had shown up in the hospital waiting room that while the situation was severe, that it was not grim. A significant consolation, the sentiment was immediately shoved to the wayside as eight faces stared off, oblivious to the rest of the world. Theirs was a somber vigil meant to be kept in uncomfortable chairs against an all-too-white wall, where nothing short of a re-do of the evening would bring any satisfaction.

A feeling of helplessness washes over the former host club, whose collective ability to flash clout and pull rank, has been reduced to an impatient game of wait and see. Never would anyone have ventured what might happen if treachery happened upon one of them. To imagine that not one, but two of their numbers had been visited by misfortune in a single event was just too much.

They take solace where they can get it; Tamaki holding onto Haruhi, while Reiko-chan runs her fingers through a teary-eyed Mitsukuni's hair.

Hikaru, rife with stress, his sleeve wet with hastily mopped up tears, stays mostly calm for the sake of not only himself, but for that of his guilt-wracked bride. He's undeniably in shock, and it will be only after witnessing Kaoru in a state of recovery that he'll allow his incomparably torrent emotions to have their way.

While no one ever questions that Takashi will speak when he feels like it, he is no less a comfort and an oddity as they listen to the soothing, consistent tone of his voice as he makes phone call after phone call. First to each of their parents, whose hospitality and tolerance to the teenaged lot of them deserves to be informed. Then on to ensuring various wedding plans are put on hiatus.

Hikaru and Haruhi attempt to have their senpai take a seat, only for him to adamantly refuse.

"Your assistant isn't here." Takashi reaches Hikaru in a way that only he can. "And if she were, none of it would have to wait. So I'm doing this."

Searching for distraction, Hikaru stares at his and Kyoya's parents, and imagines the makeup of their conversation in order to bide time. Currently, his mother has the floor, one arm pulled across her chest while she inadvertently talks with the other.

He guesses from the flourish of her movement, her sentimental expression and the response from Kyoya's parents, that she is regaling them with the time Kaoru introduced her to his first and only boyfriend. Remembering it perfectly, Hikaru pretends to bite his nails to conceal his smiling lips.

_That made for an interesting day._

_"Hey Hikaru! When Mom and Dad get home not only am I coming out to them, but I'm introducing them to my ludicrously ill-advised choice of a boyfriend!"_

_That's what he'd said. But it ended up alright._

_Kyoya was so nervous, though! Sitting there playing video games until Mom and Kaoru came in, and I remember thinking that I'd finally found something he was bad at._

Tedium washed over the room, an hour having gone by since any doctors have visited the room. There is small but real solace in knowing that for the moment Kyoya is resting comfortably under a blanket of sedatives following a total knee replacement. Myriad cuts and bruised ribs aside, his injuries were the sort from which one expects to make complete recovery.

The gravity of Kaoru's condition, however, has left each of them beside themselves with worry. Thrown across the back of the car and landing on his chest had caused Kaoru to puncture a lung by way of a broken rib. It had been Kyoya's insistence that they refrain from words that prevented the lung from completely collapsing, only for that same misfortune to occur in hospital, in front of his family.

Now, shoulders are shaken to attention, elbows nudged, as one doctor approaches from a long, narrow hallway. Hands are held while they sit with bated breath, their eyes trailing after a surgeon who now approaches the elder Hitachiin and Ootori in the room. A tall man, he wears a delicate, albeit nearly blank expression upon his face, while the thing that truly stands out about him is the blood that has been wiped across the side of his scrubs.

The distance between Hikaru and his parents is wide and oppressive, but still he catches the brilliant gleam of precious metal as a ring, followed by a black velvet box are placed into his mother's hand.

An awful sensation, one comprised of happiness and misery, inquisition and fear of the unknown, runs through the lot of them. Kyoya's mother chokes on her tears, a hand covering her eyes while Yuzuha grasps at the other.

Across the room, the atmosphere is succinctly summarized as Haruhi, unable to control herself, spasmodically laughs and cries at the same time.

* * *

Medically trained in the realm of internal medicine, Yoshio Ootori is a doctor who keeps himself knowledgeable and licensed, but has been out of routine practice for several years. Having spent the past several decades focused near exclusively on the Ootori Group, he has all but forgotten how cold and impersonal the lighting can be, even in patient suites.

Staring down at his youngest son, who is recovering from two hours of surgery and asleep in some Spanish hospital bed, Yoshio hates himself not for having to wait to make amends, but for having given Kyoya cause to be issued an apology in the first place.

_I suppose this will be the place to start._

Extracting the small velvet box from his pocket, he places it beneath Kyoya's hand, all the while wondering if some part of him is alert, if not awake and unable to indicate as much. Thinking twice, Yoshio takes back the ring box and opens it, arranging it in Kyoya's hand as to notify him as early as possible that Kaoru will be okay, and this small black box is to remain empty.

A light knock at the door prevents him from analyzing things further, and Yoshio stands by to allow the attending physician space to work. Filled with relief to hear another doctor reiterate information he already knows, Yoshio bows toward the physician whilst addressing him in perfect Spanish.

"Thank you for taking such good care of our sons."

"Of course."

"Please make a note of it, and feel free to run it by his family first, but I would like to see Kaoru-kun moved into a room with my son as soon as he is able."

"Senor Ootori—"

Another polite bow, followed by a certain iced over smile. "Please, it's Doctor Ootori."

"Doctor Ootori. Considering the nature of Senor Hitachiin's injuries, I would advise against such a move."

"If you're trying to inform me that their sharing a room is unwise due to the serious nature of Kaoru-kun's injuries, then I appreciate your concern. I might then inform you that in taking away a patient's primary motivation and encouragement, you make their recovery process even more precarious."

"Your own son's recovery process is certain to be painful."

"Will his in-patient therapy be in his room, or in the hospital's rehabilitation facility?"

"In the rehabilitation facility. The more opportunity we give him to walk the better, but—"

"Considering that it's unlikely for my son to be making trips between physical therapy and resting his knee, they should share a room. Not having Kyoya nearby is likely to distract Kaoru-kun in his recovery. I'm sure that I don't need to tell you that just as a negative disposition can impact a patient's health, a positive one can as well."

"Their injuries are separate in nature."

"I'll arrange for a private doctor who specializes in his needs, then."

Taking a step toward the headboard of his youngest son's hospital bed, Yoshio examines the room, observing the machines around him. He trails his hand across the headboard, his finger running over top an engraved plate bearing the medical manufacturer's name. Turning back around, he moves the fringe out of Kyoya's eyes, and smiles at the doctor appreciatively.

"It's an exceptional facility you work for, Doctor Ortiz. It seems fortunate that my son and his fiancé were rushed here instead of anywhere else. Please ensure they're sharing a room as soon as it becomes possible."

* * *

Haruhi sees the contemplation and the resignation from guilt burning through Nanako. Even more obvious is Hikaru's borrowed strength beginning to wear thin. There is neither need nor want for blame, and yet, all seething and self-inflicted, it is there.

Regardless of all else, the fact remains that Hikaru is able to make penance for his make-believe crimes by remaining close to his twin. A demand which no one, save for the occasional medical professional, seems able to refuse.

Then, there is Nanako. Ill-equipped for this brand of drama, she is unable to comfort the way she'd like to, and is instead left needing a considerable amount of comforting.

Haruhi watches as Nanako puts on a brave face, only for it to fall transparent on Hikaru; making her the accidental recipient of her almost-husband's affections, who is doing his very best to split his energy between the two people he loves most.

Haruhi, who would not have been able to stop herself if she'd tried, slips into host mode before stepping in. She is all perseverance and pleasantry as she insinuates her need for coffee and fresh air.

Would Nanako please accompany her? They'll make time to stop at the Roi Grande for personal effects, before returning with proper coffee for the rest of those who wait.

Relief washes over Nanako. Regarding hers and Hikaru's personal guests, the wedding was meant to be a small affair. The remainder of the guest list was comprised of obligatory business contacts, whose appearances were obliged at their parents' behest. As such, it was Nanako's parents who now saw to it that their invitees received an appreciative, if not apologetic departure back home. Grateful for her parents' attention to matters, Nanako could not help but feel a tinge of isolation at her current station in such an impersonal waiting room.

Lovely as they were, these were Hikaru's people. Over time she had made a lover of one twin, the second a friend and brother. Now, here in the midst of their collective pain was Haruhi, at one time herself an inplant, reaching out as her saving grace.

Thank God for this other woman, her balance between reality and optimism, and quick-thinking of things to do.

Drifting out of the hospital, the two women made their way toward the street. Making slow work of hailing a taxi, they permit themselves a moment of authentic silence, unmarred by the whirring by of personnel, or the buzzing of machines..

Having made it to the end of the block, Haruhi hailed the two of them a taxi, using the moment of diverted eye contact to speak frankly.

"I won't pretend to know how you're feeling right now." She started. "But none of this is your fault."

"I know it." Nanako admitted. "Doesn't change that knowing is one thing, and feeling is another."

With the arrival of their taxi, Nanako's tears began to pour. Patting her sympathetically on the shoulder, Haruhi gently pulled her into the backseat, softly reminding her that Haruhi knows not a lick of Spanish with which to tell their driver where they need to go.

Laughing through her tears, Nanako shook her head in search of clarity before giving their driver directions.

* * *

Tamaki had called ahead, ensuring a key would be waiting for Haruhi with which to enter Kyoya and Kaoru's room. With Nanako by her side, she did so now.

A maid had been by, although there had been little for her to clean up. Their time in Barcelona was meant to be marked by two days of pre-wedding activity, the day of the event itself, with people set to leave in the days after. Kyoya's suitcase sat neatly in the corner as he'd planned his return to Manhattan for the morning after the nuptuals.

Haruhi grabbed the suitcase while Nanako made quick work of gathering Kaoru's belongings. Walking across the room, Haruhi's eyes are drawn to a floral arrangement that likely did not originate with the room.

The clear vase made to show off green stems that anchored a symphony of blue orchids and white roses. A plain piece of paper sat beside it, the fluid writing telltale of what Kyoya likely meant to be a private gesture.

_Kaoru,_

_Seems my parents will also be attending the wedding, and I'm off to meet them now. Don't wait for me. I'll make it up to you. See you tonight._

_Love you._

_Kyoya._

Carefully picking up the vase, Haruhi tucked the note into Kaoru's bag.

"Their luggage can stay in mine and Tamaki's room for now. Let's take the flowers back with us."

Nanako opened the door for Haruhi, who, hands full, led the way toward the next room.

* * *

There is much to be said for having major transportation at one's beck and call, which Yoshio now uses to shuttle his three eldest children halfway around the world. He does so not entirely out of necessity; terrible things have happened, but there is solace in knowing that Kyoya and his fiancé will be just fine. Rather, he summons each of them knowing who will come of their own accord, and to save on familial tension over any who would not.

Late afternoon, one day post-collision, Kyoya has absconded with Fuyuumi, as she is the only person he'll permit alongside him for physical therapy. Yuiichi is likely off somewhere with their mother, while Yoshio now walks through a buzzing corridor, Akito by his side.

As they prepare to round a corner, the two Ootori are met by Hikaru, who it can be determined must be taking one of very few breaks away from Kaoru's side. His mood has eased considerably since Kaoru's recent move out of the ICU, although he is still keeping himself essentially reigned in.

Standing there, Hikaru is uncertain as to what there is to say to this man, this hardened, yet apparently not monstrous man he knows so little about. He's seen little of him since his time at Ouran, does not count on the generosity behind Kaoru's few words, and instead makes his assumptions by the discretionary facts of Kyoya he's always known. The sharpened work ethic that balks at anything less than ninety-eight percent. The near-constant presence of real etiquette. The way that his sense of humor—as dry and intelligent as it is—almost seems to have developed despite himself.

Indeed, Hikaru used to wonder were it not for the fact that the host club had become their safe zone, their inadvertent pack, what Kyoya's fate might have been.

But then, in the midst of humanity, Hikaru has become privy to new facts and observations. Uncertain as to what there is to say to this man, Hikaru does the one thing he feels is required of himself in this particular moment.

Without speaking a word, he kowtows sincerely, appreciatively toward Yoshio Ootori. He maintains the position for several seconds before rising to look the older man in the eye, who offers an awkward half-grimace of a smile as Hikaru walks away.

He does not care to further examine Yoshio's motives, but is content in not only what he has seen, but in the discourse between their parents, what he has heard. Because at the end of the day, no one knows better than Hikaru just how difficult it can be to allow oneself the benefit of change.

* * *

A little bit strange even in adulthood, Kaoru's twin walks away, once again leaving Yoshio and Akito alone. They continue to walk, and Akito finds it within himself, perhaps because of the authenticity of the moment, to get honest with his father.

"So you mean to accept this, then?"

"You know I can't stand it when people play vague, Akito. Accept what?"

"I'm just surprised that you mean to approve of Kyoya making a life with that boy's brother. Even encourage it."

"Come now. Your brother is twenty-six years old. They're not exactly boys anymore, now are they?" Not exactly in the mood to humor such subject matter, Yoshio waits until his comment draws out the annoyed expression he was aiming for. "Am I to take it from your forthright tone that you do not?"

"I don't." Akito admits freely, words flying off the tip of his tongue. "It's disgraceful that he insists on remaining in a pseudo relationship while going forward as if he's still a viable candidate to one day run our family. He makes a mockery of everything."

"Oh, I'm sure people will talk. They talked when your grandfather did not feel the need to demonstrate fidelity to just one woman. I suppose they'll talk about how your brother plans on showing it to just one man."

"Father!" his voice is tinged by the paranoia of their conversation being overhead. "I'm not saying I condone it, but it's never quite been an issue to take a mistress."

At this, Yoshio came to a halt, turning to directly address his second son. "Even then, there can still be a facet of loyalty, albeit to two women instead of one. Again, that was not your grandfather's way."

His son merely stood there, waiting for what Yoshio might say next. Unsurprised by the words themselves, it was Akito's timing that proved least tasteful.

"Akito, I just came far too close to losing a son, and you a brother. Still, if you think this situation is going to influence certain events in the future, rest assured that this particular decision has already been made."

"I'm grateful to know that my brother and Kaoru-kun will make full recoveries. I am. But now they want to get  _married_."

"I'm assuming that was part of their plan long before last night occurred." He clarified. "I had planned on calling Kyoya home soon in order to go over business issues between the three of you. With things as they are now, he'll be returning to Japan with us. Perhaps we'll enter discussions sooner rather—"

"Yoshio."

At the sound of her voice, Yoshio did not bother elaborating further on his train of thought, opting to give his wife the floor, instead.

"Mina."

Short in tone, there was no telling how much of their conversation the matriarch had heard. While there was no hiding from Mina Ootori in the first place, Yoshio did not much care for being caught discussing business at such a juncture. Nor did he feel it beneficial for Akito's present outlook to be any more visible in the family.

Both men straightened as she addressed each of them directly.

"No more talk of business while in this hospital. And you'll refrain from discussing the inheritance until your opinions not as a leader, but as a father and a medical professional are satisfied that Kyoya is comfortably able to do so."

"Fair enough."

Coming to stand alongside her son, Mina waits patiently as he bends low to kiss her on the cheek.

"I'm glad you're here, love." She cups a hand to the side of Akito's face. "I know how busy you are."

Akito nods, invisibly basking in his mother's understanding and affection.

"Akito, love." She instructs. "You and Yuiichi are both type B, same as Kaoru-kun. You'll find Hitachiin-san and his wife in the private waiting room. Go offer to donate blood, in case he needs any more transfusions."

It is one thing to risk levelling with his father, but it is another entirely to contradict his mother. Akito does what he can to maintain a pleasant tone, to keep his eyes from going wide.

"His twin is here. I'm sure he'll have all the blood he needs."

"Akito! Would you have another distressed brother endure so much more? Regardless of the fact that he's already donated to his capacity and would happily give so much more?"

"I'm sorry."  _Shit._  "I just think—"

"It was Yuiichi's idea." She adds. "He had his blood drawn before approaching Hitachiin-san in the first place."

With that, Akito understands the matter to be over. Without another word, he proffers his mother an arm and allows her to lead the way.

* * *

The first real chance at lucidity is a frightening one for Kaoru, as recent events drift relentlessly inside his mind.

His physical discomfort is tantamount to that from questions running through his head.

His bed already angled upright, an attempt to further sit up proves futile as pain soars through his body. Looking down, tape and bandages swath his right side, while two atrociously sized tubes extend through incisions between his ribs.

He conjures vague recognition of a somber looking Hikaru attempting to distract him as doctors cut into him; humorous words and inside jokes spoken in vain while he encourages his younger brother to look him in the eye and to squeeze his hand.

He misses Kyoya, more than ever wanting—no, needing—to see him, but for the moment finds consolation in having heard from his emotionally compromised mother that Kyoya is okay.

"Kaoru, sweetie!" She choked. "You're engaged!"

Smiling at the memory, he raises his left hand, careful not to tousle the myriad lines and needles running from elbow to hand, only to come up disappointed at the sight of his now empty ring finger.

"Don't give them another reason to throw you back into surgery, and I'm sure you can have it back."

It may well have been a voice from the heavens for all Kaoru was concerned, who in the midst of feeling sheer delight, involuntarily winces at his pain. There next to him is Kyoya; his knee raised and braced as he lay in his own bed only feet away. Absent of his glasses, the corners of his eyes visibly crinkle in smile despite the plethora of cuts and scrapes marring his otherwise perfect face.

Pain has nothing on this kind of relief, and regarding all that lies ahead of him—well, right now Kaoru simply does not care.

"Seriously, Kyoya." He confesses, "I don't know how much more life can throw at me in less than a single month!"

"Do you want to hear it?"

"Might as well."

"Alright. That tube in your side is there to dispel any unwelcome air that might be blowing up your lung. Which, you're down to one-and-a-half."

Kaoru gazes at him incredulously, thrown at the thought of missing part of his lung, of all things.

His expression having turned serious, Kyoya nodded. "You broke a rib, and it tore up the bottom of your right lung. Technically, at this point that tube is only there for precautionary reasons. Your body stopped utilizing the last one after your lung collapsed early this morning. They wanted to see if it would heal on its own, but this ended being the safer option."

He thinks of Hikaru speaking in a rushed, unfamiliar tone while someone else's hands hold him in place on his left side. "I kind of remember being informed of something like that."

"You've also got a total of three broken ribs. Two of them by the surgeon in order to extract part of your lung. That last tube is for drainage. You got moved out of ICU about an hour ago."

"Fast turnaround."

"Influence."

"Yours?"

"Nope."

 _He can't mean his father._  "What about you?"

Kyoya shrugs. "It turns out, a person can destroy his knee getting thrown about like a rag doll. They've already got me doing rehab."

"How's that?"

Shaking his head, Kyoya covers his face with a pillow, "The OxyContin is starting to wear off a while ago. If I thought it'd hurt any more, I'd tell them just to cut it off. I hear phantom limbs can be painful, too, so I may as well just keep it."

"You mean your leg?"

An indistinguishable noise wafts from Kyoya's direction, and Kaoru refuses to acknowledge it for the whimper that it truly is. As clear and informative as their exchange has been, there is an irritable edge to Kyoya's voice, and Kaoru recognizes him to be on the wrong end of an all-too necessary painkiller.

Without a word, he pages for a nurse and allows his fiancé to maintain that ostensible sense of being able to do things himself. Sighing quietly, Kyoya readjusts the pillow over his eyes.

Having absorbed the new information, Kaoru juxtaposes it with how he remembers the evening's events. If Kyoya's presence finds him grateful, the memory leaves him chilled. There had been excitement, talk of what was to come, followed by immediate, insurmountable pain.

"Hey, I'm paging a nurse. I'm sure they'll want to know I'm awake."

"Except for surgery, this is probably the first time in over a day Hikaru hasn't been with you. He's with everyone else in some waiting room."

"Everyone's still here in the hospital?"

"Do you seriously think they'd be somewhere else?"

Kaoru raises an eyebrow, his innate urge to cross his arms prevented by overly aching muscles.

"Sorry." Kyoya mutters.

"It's fine."

"Don't ever scare me like that again."

"I promise."

"You can't do that." Kyoya argues. "Or we wouldn't be here in the first place."

An arm lays across the pillow, keeping it fixated over the top of Kyoya's face. It finally hits Kaoru that he's been relayed half-conscious from one end of the hospital to the other, while Kyoya has been made to deal with his own injuries, with anxiety clouding everything over. Where Kaoru has not had time to ruminate on what was, what wis, and what might have been, it has been the singular thing to plague Kyoya's mind.

_Dammit. Wasn't it just last week I swore off anymore crying?_

"I'm sorry." He whispers, staring at the quietly heaving chest across from him. "Really."

Drying his eyes, Kaoru has only shallow breathes with which to work, leaving him unable to shake off the quaver in his own voice. Thankfully, he finds reprieve with the opening of the door, revealing not a nurse, but a man who turns out to be one of two on-call doctors catering exclusively to his needs. Kaoru flashes him a tired smile, and answers obligatory questions regarding a pain chart while pointing silently, urgently, in Kyoya's direction.

Within minutes the doctor is gone, satisfied with Kaoru's present condition. A round of painkillers is on its way, and yes, he can inform their loved ones to wait another thirty or so minutes before coming their way.

The door shuts quietly behind him, and Kaoru hears muttered words of appreciation.

"Don't worry about it." Carefully rearranging his weight, he hears the lunacy behind what he meant to be casual words. "Please, Kyoya. Let's try not to worry about it. I'm here."

Another minute passes by before he removes the pillow, and turns in Kaoru's direction. "Don't push it, but if in the next day you can manage to take a few consecutive deep breaths, we can go home in three days as opposed to five-to-seven."

He cringes at the thought. "Sounds manageable. What do they want you to do?"

"Stairs." It seems a simple command, but there is an ominous edge to Kyoya's tone.

In the midst of all that that has transpired, Kaoru imagines the last time they were together in Japan.

* * *

* * *

_Golden Week, nearly a year and a half ago._

_They're both busy, but neither can pinpoint the last time they've been back home at the same time. Admittedly, one's twenties are designed to be spent hard and fast. It's just that no one warned them of the ratio of sleepless nights spent alone with their work instead of each other. Or how quickly time could get lost in the miasma of academics, outperforming peers, and just how deep tunnel vision really could go._

_"You know, Greenery Day is kind of full of shit."_

_"Is that so."_

_They maintain the pleasant, lazed foot traffic that accompanies the busiest holiday season in the country, while Kaoru observes the foliage and the people that surround them._

_"It's not even about the plants! People were afraid of how it'd look to give the Emperor Showa a day, what with being a murderer and all. But the guy loved plants, so they established Greenery Day instead."_

_"I see." Kyoya responds somewhat absentmindedly._

_"I mean, these flowers look nice, but displayed like this they don't even mean anything."_

_"You would know." Kyoya drawls. "But would the common person be any wiser if they were in the presence of well-arranged ikebana, anyway?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Hm. Pray tell, Kaoru."_

_"Ikebana isn't meant to just be pretty. There's significance in the placement of each branch, the flowers. Or the lack thereof." Kaoru raises a dismissive hand toward a row of flower baskets hanging in a nearby stall. "There's nothing arbitrary about it, and in the right hands, it's considered a spiritual experience."_

_"Spiritual, huh? Does that apply to your grandmother?"_

_"Of course it does. How else does such a curmudgeon manage to live for so long?"_

_._

_They spend their last evening inside the Hitachiin house, which without the constant presence of the twins, feels a little less occupied these days. While Ageha is certainly a force to be reckoned with, she channels much of that ferocity into academics, saving the sass for whenever her brothers come home._

_Kyoya takes too long conversing with Hiroshi, and waves toward Kaoru as he takes off for some place or another. It takes some time to find him again, as Kaoru is absent from both the atelier and his old bedroom. The library is empty, it's too soon for the kitchen, and Ageha has not seen her brother since dinner._

_Of course._

_Kyoya takes leave of the mansion and heads for the greenhouse._

_Visible through glassed walls is Kaoru, his back turned toward the world as he tends to whatever living project now fills his hands. A window is open, and Kaoru's arm hitches as he hears the crunch of gravel beneath Kyoya's feet. Settling back into himself, he does not bother turning around, knowing well enough whose attention is about to converge upon him._

_Having reached his goal, Kyoya stops short of what he assumes to be a respectable amount of personal space, and for a while he just watches._

_"What does it mean?"_

_He recognizes the base as a tea mug not unlike one that had been used by those present at dinner, and grins. Extending outward is a sakura branch, devoid of its blossoms as it arcs out of one end of the mug and back into the other. Rising out of the center are_ _amaryllis, uninhibited in their redness, positioned at the base of the arc._

_Kaoru laughed before answering. "It means I needed some quiet time, and this is all the greenhouse had."_

_Satisfied with the arrangement, or perhaps it being satisfied with him, Kaoru hops to his feet and walks away without a second glance. Kyoya followed behind, the two of them trailing further away from the estate while velvet twilight drapes over the sky._

_"The flower itself, though, was a gift from a nymph in attempt to win over the man she loved. She created the flower out of nothing, showed up on his doorstep for 30 nights, each time piercing her heart, turning it into a crimson flower. By the time he opened the door, their story had become a tragedy."_

_"He sounds like an ass."_

_"Right?" Kaoru laughed. "Anyway, amaryllis symbolizes pride, determination, and radiant beauty."_

_"I like it."_

_"Take it with you in the morning." Kaoru instructed. He raises an eyebrow at Kyoya, who at present has allotted him full attention. "And I'll know if you don't take care of it."_

_Well into spring, the cool nights are reluctant to concede to the inevitable warmth that emanates during the days. They walk on, occasionally punctuating the silence with talk of who will have time to visit who, or what current endeavor each plans to fill his time. Both agree that they're satisfied with the intense trajectory of life, and are excited by work._

_It's just that…_

_Kyoya nods. He understands completely._

_Despite the evening chill, it's become clear that they intend to trek the perimeter of the estate. Continuing forward, the conversation eventually dies away and the two of them lay claim to one another in the silence._

_Tomorrow Kyoya will board a plane for America, as he must tend to all he has started to build and plan for thereafter. For now, he throws it all to the back of his mind and wraps an arm around Kaoru's waist. Another few days will transpire, then he too will be on his way out of Japan, as a highly coveted internship and the beginnings of industry domination await._

_The grip around his waist tightens. Leaning into Kyoya, he is contented to deal with the distance on account of knowing not only that he is loved, but that in the long run, he is needed._

* * *

* * *

Bracing himself, Kaoru does what he can to ignore the feeling rising in his chest. At this point, it's not quite pain as much as it's just plain  _wrong_ .Carefully using what energy he has, Kaoru expells one triumphant deep breath and smiles.

"So let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter finds you well. :)
> 
> The flowers that Kyoya left for Kaoru were white roses and blue orchids. The white roses symbolize marriage, spirituality, and new starts. While Kaoru would obviously know these things, he's trying not to read too far into it, considering that the generalization of their relationship getting a new start is enough for him. I also imagine Kyoya would find great amusement in knowing how Kaoru would over analyze this. :) The blue orchids symbolize elegance and strength. There's actually a lot of different stuff behind the blue orchids, but these are the traits Kyoya picked them for. Maybe subconsciously, also for the fact that blue is a calming color, which is the effect Kaoru has on him.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feel free to let me know how this chapter rubbed you!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future begins now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the final chapter of Team. I started writing this just under a year ago, and it's been six months since the last chapter. I never meant to step back for so long, and I'm pretty sure not a day went by where I didn't think about this story.
> 
> And now I feel like I'm alone wandering in the desert...
> 
> So here's the final chapter of Team, for your consideration. <3

One Year Later

Lightning flashes in the window, accenting the fat droplets of water clinging to the glass, the too-early morning sky stretching black across the city. Evident even behind closed eyes, it's as if the lighting is made to call attention to the overly obnoxious pain that drifts through his leg; the bulk of the discomfort residing fitfully in his knee.

The room is dark, the spot next to him warm but empty as he curls in on himself in the oversized bed. Tired eyes concentrate on the crack of pale yellow light teasing the edge of the closet door.

A quiet jostling of hangers punctuates the silence before his husband extinguishes the light. It's another moment longer before Kaoru emerges, traipsing quietly and still unaware that Kyoya now lay irreversibly awake. Eyes closed, there's no way around acknowledging the obtrusive blue glare set off by the still flashing world around him. Eighteen stories high, and this storm is more than intent on informing the high rises of Tokyo exactly what nature is all about.

Kyoya listens instead, as the quiet pad of footsteps approaches his side of the bed, a careful weight sinking into the mattress next to him.

Stilling his features, he maintains a cadence heavy with the desire for sleep, and waits for the sweet rake of fingers to comb through his hair. Kaoru's hand pulls gently at ravened cowlicks before gliding to meld against his jaw. Warm rose gold brushes his skin, and the touch is so gentle that Kyoya is certain he'd of missed it were he less awake.

A moment passes before Kaoru removes his hand, only to find lightning reflexes pulling him back onto the bed.

"You stealthy bastard. Spying on me while I admire you."

"Storm woke me up." He mumbles into a pillow while twining their fingers together. "Nefarious weather…"

Kaoru pulls back the covers and laughs at murmurs of protest while helping Kyoya's right leg across his lap. He moves with ease, his hands melding to disfigured skin, fingers having learned the good touches from the bad. Marks forged by scalpel and staples lay beneath Kaoru's fingers, and he moves slowly, leaving it all to muscle memory as he massages Kyoya's knee just so. Kyoya finds it within him to oblige, and lays back into the pillow, relaxing while waiting for painless sleep to claim him once more.

"You used to like the rainy season." Kaoru's voice is soft, the statement nearly sounding like an apology.

"I still do. Even if these days it comes with drawbacks." He stretches one hand toward Kaoru, fingernails trailing the length of his spine until he feels him shiver for the trail of goosebumps his touch leaves behind. The involuntary reaction is precisely what he'd been looking for, and it brings him a smile.

"Yuuichi says it's not forever."

Kaoru makes a noise in acknowledgment, glad to hear the small mention of his eldest brother-in-law's name. He takes it to mean Kyoya has at least one brother in which he can properly confide; a fact that has become increasingly evident by Yuuichi and Kyoya's growing presence in one another's homes. Admittedly, it causes Kaoru to miss his own brother.

 _I wonder if Hikaru's started to notice me sneaking random belongings back to Japan on the end of these work trips…_  Kaoru smiles, excited that arrangements have been made, and it will only be a short matter of time before Hikaru and his wife return to Japan.

The years have made the brothers independent of one another, if only in lifestyle and proximity. Their wavelength as twins has remained bar none throughout the years, and there can be no possibility of overstating the excitement each of them shares over Hikaru and Nanako making the start of their life together alongside family in Tokyo.

_Maybe when they get here I'll just start leaving those things around their new house…_

"Kaoru. It's four in the morning, what is it that you're smiling at?"

"I think this time I'll take off with that cerulean vase Nanako likes so much."

"I can't help but wonder what the underlings of the fashion world would think if they knew the sort of antics their senpai gets up to."

"Maybe I'll sneak into their new apartment before they even see it. Leave all of it there."

Throughout their exchange, Kyoya has managed to keep his tired eyes closed. Feeling the shift of Kaoru's weight, he turns expectantly to lean into his husband's soft, predictable kiss.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Mm." Gentle hands accommodate the sore knee, and Kaoru slides upward, one hand cupping Kyoya's face while the other draws down his waistband. "We still have a while."

Kyoya raises his hips just enough to be relieved of his boxers, his attempt to sit upward rejected as Kaoru's arm adamantly pins him against the mattress.

"It seems you've gotten yourself dressed for nothing." Kyoya's teeth sink into the inside of his cheek, reminding himself there are more prudent times to partake in Kaoru's charms.

The damp glide of his tongue brings Kyoya's senses to full attention, therein throwing most of his worries to the wayside.

Most of them.

His sudden intake of breath inevitably contributes to Kaoru's own growing erection. It does not go unnoticed, however, that save for allowing himself the tease of friction, that Kaoru's needs go ignored.

"Don't know what you're talkin' about. My clothes aren't going anywhere."

 _Kaoru…_  "Hardly seems fair."

"Sorry." Kaoru smiles, more than pleased with himself as he carefully drapes the still delicate knee over one shoulder. Long and informed fingers tread clever patterns, knowing precisely what it takes to draw that stilted breath from Kyoya's lungs.

It's a new kind of reality. One where Kyoya sees the facts in front of him and instead of feeling dismal insecurity, has learned to acknowledge the constantly changing limitations that remain in front of them. There is nothing easy about it. He knows all too well what Kaoru is up to when he's left in no position to lay hands to narrow hips. Knows he's being pinned out of pleasure as much as he is not to rile Kaoru further.

Kyoya wonders how much time must pass before certain past times become commonplace once again.

He wants a countdown of finite means. Not a questionable frame of time to tell him when he can dismiss the fear that comes with his husband working too hard. He wants to shirk the insecurity that accompanies their passion as he worries whether he's asking Kaoru's body for too much, too fast.

He wants to know when he can expect Kaoru to throw his head back with uninhibited and raucous laughter, unafraid that an air bubble might show up and collapse a lung. Kyoya needs to know if he'll ever again dare to drink in the gasp that comes with shoulder blades razing the wall, or the ensuing chaos that reduces their owner to a sex-spent wreck.

He catches a glint of liquid as it pools in Kaoru's hand, coating his fingers while allowing it time to warm. Breath shudders out of him with the press of fingers, as Kaoru's other hand rubs assuring circles over his heart. Leaning into the touch, he watches as equal parts love and lust light Kaoru's face. Kyoya considers whether he is willing to pretend they've all the time in the world, and not a plane waiting for their foray to end, when it's hardly even begun.

"Kaor—" Nails graze his chest and make their way downward, stopping short of where Kyoya prefers his husband's hand to be.

_So that's how he's going to be._

Reasoning with this man is a lost cause at such a point, and Kaoru grins because he knows it.

"Right now, all I want is  _your_  voice breaking over  _my_ name." He adjusts the lapel of his blazer in an effort to accommodate the heat trapped against his skin. It's enough to feel Kyoya relax beneath his palm, his free leg beginning a slow wind around his waist.

Pieces of reality remain unspoken, albeit not forgotten. If lately Kyoya's knee finds itself cramped and throbbing, then Kaoru's lungs will have not taken kindly to the sudden cold front and changes in atmosphere, either.

For Kyoya, there is both relief and immeasurable pleasure in seeing Kaoru walking around, his chatter uninterrupted by the need to resituate over one lung's stilted attempt to breath. The burden on what remains of his lungs is no trivial injury, and is a constant reminder of that near fatal night.

Even now, in the throes of pleasure, Kyoya's reminded of only a few days earlier, how the pain in Kaoru's chest had forced him to put down his work in favor of lying face down on the sofa, conforming to his body's needs until the pain went on its way. He'd asked for Kyoya's help in using physician-learnt motions to relieve his chest of a particularly obtrusive pocket of air.

Indeed, pain had become a consistent part of both their lives. That Kaoru now sought to pleasure him while remaining too cautious to partake, made Kyoya more than leery of the his partial lung collapsing again.

"Kyo." A whisper as gentle as the gesture he used to pull back Kyoya's foreskin, fingertips lavishing the spot and begging his focus to come back to him. Attentive lips traced across flushed skin, an expectant tense of muscles satisfying Kaoru that he'd regained his lover's attention.

"Kyoya, I'm fine."

" _Mm_. Better be."

" _I am._ " Curling his fingers inward, Kaoru encouraged the delectable sounds Kyoya now made for him. "Come on, love. I need you to give me something to keep on my mind the next two weeks."

.

.

Lazy droplets plink into the bath, vying against the steady thrum of rain still going strong on the other side of the windows.

Kaoru would be boarding his plane, soon. No doubt going over sketches, checking on the progress of various projects, and perhaps making an attempt to catch up on what had to amount to a lifetime of lost sleep. Indeed, there was something to be said for keeping oneself far ahead of schedule, as well as having a private plane at the ready.

He'd left Kyoya sated and useless in the warmth of their bed, throwing his husband encouraging snark while correcting his lapels. Kyoya had taken his time adjusting rose gold cuff links before allowing Kaoru to be one his way.

_"You going to laze about these last two weeks before taking up all that responsibility?"_

_"Hardly. I'll either be in New York tying up loose ends, or signing off on various projects with Coalesce or my brothers for the rest of it."_

_"You know," Kaoru mewls, his tone and flirtation reminiscent of a young, single thing instead of a happily married man. "It doesn't matter that you're not nineteen, anymore. You won't say anything if he asks how it tastes to have your cake and eat it, too."_

_Kyoya plays stoic, refusing to so much as raise an eyebrow. The depth of bewilderment within his brother, The Second Son, was more a fact than a question to either of them. The only thing that irked Kaoru more than Akito's lack of empathy was Kyoya's steel resolve not to call his brother out for brandishing his distaste across both sleeves._

_"So little tact, Kaoru." He reprimanded. Pulling him closer, Kyoya nudged his nose close to Kaoru's ear. "But if he were to ask right now, I'd have to tell him it's rather delicious." He placed a kiss along Kaoru's jaw before pulling back for the last time._

_He'd tell Akito how he felt when the time was right. There was no need to remind Kaoru that today, nor any in the foreseeable future, were that day._

_The red head's smirk softened, giving way to an expression of forced goodbyes and the anticipation of reuniting in due time. "Love you."_

_"Love you, too." He'd whispered from a bevy of pillows, turning onto his side while murmuring a final, farewell._

.

Another Year Later

.

Looking back to make sure he's being followed, Kyoya bid farewell to his mother and sister. Stepping quickly through the myriad conversations and polite laughter that filled the great room, he hears Kaoru's laughter ring somewhere amidst the crowd. Brothers in tow, he accepts a kiss from his mother whilst assuring her the three of them will not stay gone for long.

Thankful to leave the crowd behind if only for a short while, Kyoya moves to retrieve his own belongings from a second living room, therein relieving the only remaining maid of at least one mundane chore. Akito and Yuuichi follow suit, and before long the three of them shuffle wordlessly through the front door.

Stepping through a cloud of their own breath, three peacoats wrap tightly across three very differently motivated people. They make quick work of closing the distance between themselves and the vehicle waiting at the curb, while the two elder siblings watch curiously as Kyoya ensures himself to be the last entering the car.

"Alright, little brother." Yuuichi sighs. "What is so important that we're driving across the city in the middle of New Years?"

"New Year, indeed. We don't have to go all the way to the offices, if you don't want to." Kyoya opens the center consul, extracting three clear files from inside and hands them to his brothers. "We can simply drive, if you like. Have our own bonenkai right here."

The packets of information pique Yuuichi and Akito's interests. Each sifts through the contents of his clear file, zeroing in on different pages. Akito stops to inspect several profiles, each accompanied by a photo clipped to the corner. Yuuichi has yet to make it past the first page, his eyes perusing the details of texts and charts in front of him. When he does stop, it's to focus entirely on Kyoya.

"Does father know about this?"

"Yes." Kyoya grants. "And no. I started asking specific questions as far back as Father announcing your inheritance. Since then, there's been a certain amount of dancing around the subject."

"You're serious with this."

Kyoya throws him a look demanding they not insult his intelligence or accomplishments.

"It's only a proposal, but yes."

Yuuichi's gaze returns to the paper. "Why?"

"Are you happy?"

"What does happiness have to do with it? Do any of us really have any room to complain?"

"If you've got grievances, Yuuichi, air them. What good will you be as president if you're making decisions out of resentment, and later apathy? You've been the head of Ootori Group for over a year now, and while you hide it well, I can already tell you'd much rather be in your field."

At this, Akito cuts in. "You're honestly going to talk to your elder brothers this way?"

"As opposed to what?" Kyoya shoots. "A lifetime taking advantage of knowing you could take any tone you wanted with me, guaranteed I wouldn't bite back?"

Even Akito will occasionally acquiesce to hard truths set in front of him, and for at least one moment has the good grace to step back while Kyoya continues with what he has to say.

"How do you imagine this playing out when we all have families?"

Akito snorts, condescension and impossibility dripping from his words. "I assume you mean if any of us will have children? What has that to do with anything?"

"Do you want to sow that kind of competition between siblings?  _Cousins?_  Do you plan to sit back while your children run a rat race where they grow up to hate or not even know one another?"

"Kyoya, that's rather dramatic."

"Oh, I don't know." He meets Akito's eye while addressing Yuuichi. "When Akito wanted something from you, he always deemed himself important and close enough to be directly at your side. Meanwhile, most of my interactions involved him sneaking around to gain information about my personal life. That, or he went looking for opportunities to reprimand me."

"Kyo-"

"That's over now, and not to be taken personal. But it's still a fact, isn't it?"

"Alright."

"Why not change that? We're in a position to do so. What's more, it's hypocritical to be in control of a company whose main objective is quality healthcare, only to run ourselves and each other into the ground."

Akito shrugs. "Yes, well. Devil's in the details."

"If we do this, we start planning now. The best people, no second guessing, and at the end of the day it will still be Ootori holding the reins."

"You're suggesting Yuuichi step down as president? To make room for you?"

"No, Akito. For you."

The admission leaves Akito momentarily speechless, while Yuuichi betrays an assuming grin.

"No one's questioning your knowledge or capacity to lead." Kyoya continues. "You're as good a choice as any for it. In fact, better."

"You've always respected your place, Akito." Yuuichi confirms. "I accepted father's offer as heir out of obligation, and I know it's why you do things the way you do. He wasn't always about meritocracy, you know, and he had people grooming me before I was barely a teenager. Stepping up to his challenges was the right thing for me to do. Kyoya is just as brilliant as you, but unconventional. Which is why I asked father to make him vice president instead of you. Wouldn't you say that it's already starting to pay off?"

An awkward quiet begins to muffle the air, prompting Kyoya to forgo waiting on Akito's answer.

"Yuuichi, whether you were on board with it or not, the second you knew what was in that envelope your mind was already qualifying and disposing of certain ideas and people. Am I right?"

Yuuichi smirked at the younger man, noticing more and appreciating the ongoing development of Kyoya's easy sense of leadership. "You're right."

"Then we start there."

It's difficult for Yuuichi not to show distinct interest in Kyoya's plans, particularly when he's been making room for him not only professionally, but personally for the past year.

"All I want for today is to know if you'll take a chance and commit to this in the new year. Yes or no. Then we go back to Fuyuumi's, and pick it up after the holiday."

"Do we include father in this?"

"If he wants."

Kyoya waits a moment longer, his brothers exchanging mutual glances before meeting him with affirmative eyes.

Akito moves to speak with only the slightest of hesitation. "You honestly like the timeline?"

Kyoya nods firmly.

"Twelve months from now, with Akito standing at the head, we take the Ootori Group public and announce that we're dissolving the zaibatsu."

They finish their ride in silence, contemplation heavy amongst them. Kyoya takes in the festivities around him, gazing after kimonos and paper lanterns that eventually fade into the world behind him. The sun is setting, and there's a sense of comfort as he notices his eldest brother's quiet smile through the gold-tinted reflection of his window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The note first, because I'll forget the note: Bonenkai are forget-the-year parties in Japan. :)
> 
> Major thanks to LuxArtisan, StephaneRicherthanYou, Lady LRC, and everyone else who ever gave me support in writing this.
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I had fun writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. :) This story was basically a culmination of various head canon details, placed somewhere in the midst of Volume 11 of the manga. The bolded quotes toward the middle of the story are actually from Episode 47, Volume 11. :)


End file.
